Bellum Amoris: War of Love
by Lena Knight
Summary: Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban and returns to his family. How will everything work out once his name is cleared and the Dark Lord returns? Can love survive during a war? Sequel to Periculosus Amor: Dangerous Love. It can be read as a stand-alone.
1. Part I Chapter 1

Quick Author's note! This is the much clamored for sequel of Periculosus Amor: Dangerous Love so I would suggest reading that one before reading this one! Anyways I don't own anything or anyone and enjoy! Oh yes please review! It's 20 seconds out of your day and I'll love you forever!! – Lena Knight

* * *

Ashlynn De Lenfent walked though the ministry of magic with a click of her purple heels that matched her deep purple robes. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun and she wore a severe expression on her face as she made her way towards the lift.

For the last twelve years she had worked for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as an Obliviator. Last year though she had been promoted to the head of the whole department. At the time it had seemed like an immense honor but now a year into it she saw why her predecessor had stepped down. The long hours and the random owls in the middle of the night were starting to take its toll on the thirty three year old.

"Good morning Miss. De Lenfent." A cheery voice said from behind her. She turned to see the smiling face of Arthur Weasley. She smiled at him; they had known each other all those long years ago when she was still known by Ashlynn Malfoy, or Ashlynn Black. After the war neither name had been that safe to use so she had deiced to go by her mother's maiden name, De Lenfent.

"Good morning Arthur." She said with a smile. "How is going over there in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office?"

Arthur smiled and shrugged. "So far so good." He said with a smile.

"I still can't steal you away and give you a job as an Obliviator?" She asked hopefully with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no, I enjoy my job Ashlynn." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn nodded and smiled then looked at him. "How is he doing?" She asked after a moment. She had found out long ago that her best friend's son Harry Potter had become his youngest son's best friend.

Arthur smiled. "He's doing fine, written Ron a dozen times this summer already." He grinned.

Ashlynn smiled. "That's good very good." She said with a smile as the lift finally arrived and they got on.

"Your youngest is starting Hogwarts this year right?" Arthur asked.

Ashlynn laughed and nodded thinking about her rambunctious son, Naos Sirius De Lenfent. "Yes and he's so excited won't shut up about it." She smiled.

"That's how Ginny was. A lot had to do with Harry Potter though, a fear she has a bit of crush on him." Arthur said with a smile.

Ashlynn laughed and smiled. "Ah I think Aludra's filled his head with all of Harry's adventures. I hope this year is a quiet for him." She said with a laugh.

"So do I." Arthur said as the doors opened. "Well this is me, have a good day."

"Same to you Arthur," She said with a nod.

In a few moments she sat in her office. Her assistant had already set her tea on her desk and left a pile of paperwork with it. She took a sip of the tea and then looked at the picture on her desk and smiled. In it her two children played in a leaves outside their home. At their age they had yet been told who their father was, or that their true last name was Black.

Her door opened and in walked her estranged older brother, Lucius Malfoy. He smiled as he sat down without an invite. In the twelve years since the fall of the dark lord she had only seen him twice and he had never even opened his mouth around her. "Hello little sister."

"Lucius." She said curtly. "What do you want?"

"With Grand-mere's passing I've heard you came into an extraordinary amount of money." He said with an evil grin. Ashlynn glared at him, Cherina De Lenfent had died the month before just two months after the death of Theon De Lenfent. Ashlynn had adored both her grandparents and they had left everything to her including their large estate in France.

"What is it to you?" She asked as she sipped her tea and looked at him.

"Well I think as I am their grandson I should get half of it." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn laughed and rolled her eyes. "Ah yes. Well if you feel that way then I should get half the Malfoy fortune." She said. "Since I know you don't want to do that get out of my office."

"Little sister you should have better manners then that. What if little Naos is placed in Slytherin he'll need someone to protect him. Draco would gladly do it if I just say the word. I mean they are cousins it would be the honorable thing for him to do." Lucius grinned as he spoke.

Ashlynn leaned across her desk. "Do not threaten my child Lucius. Now get out." She said and the door snapped opened.

"This was a grave mistake Ashlynn." He said in a low voice.

Ashlynn just rolled her eyes and waved her wand. The chair he was sitting in turned around and violently dumped him out. "Goodbye Malfoy," was the last thing he heard before her door slammed shut and would not allow him access any longer.

* * *

Ashlynn entered her house later that evening to hear what seemed to be a fight going on down the hall. She sighed and shook her head. "I can't ever leave those two alone." She said as she slipped off her shoes and then made her way to her living room.

"Alright you two that's enough!" She cried as she opened the door where Remus Lupin and Aludra were playing exploding snap and Naos was hollering at each action.

All action stopped and Remus stood up with guilt written all over his face. "I'm sorry Ashlynn I shouldn't have gotten them all riled up like I did." He apologized.

"Oh! Remus! I thought these two were fighting once again." She cried happily.

Remus smiled and hugged her tightly as she pressed her lips to his cheek. "I've missed you." He said sincerely.

"I've missed you too." She said as they separated. "You're staying for a while right?"

"Of course I've home for a while at least!" He said as he took her hand into his.

"Guess what mum!" Aludra cried grinning ear from ear.

"What?" She asked turning to hug her children.

"Uncle Remus is going to be one of our Professors at Hogwarts!" Aludra said.

Ashlynn turned to Remus with a raised eyebrow. "Really? What are you going to be teaching?"

"I am the newest Defense against the Dark Arts Professor." He said with a smile.

"Well congratulations then!" She cried and hugged him again. "Come on and help me get dinner started. Aludra, Naos go and get washed up before dinner." With that the two kids scampered upstairs to get ready.

"He's starting to look and act more and more like him." Remus said with a smile.

Ashlynn sighed as she made her way towards the kitchen. "Yes he is." She turned to him and was wrapped into a tight hug. He leaned down and kissed the younger woman passionately. They kissed for a couple of long moments before finally pulling away from each other. "I've missed you so much Remus." She said with a sigh.

After Sirius had been locked up Remus had stayed with Ashlynn and helped her with the Aludra and the pregnancy. He had been the first to hold Naos and even help name him. Somewhere in those first two years together he had fallen in love with Ashlynn and she with him.

"How have you been?" He asked with small smile. It had been six long months since he had been home.

Six months ago Ashlynn and Remus had experience their biggest fight they had ever had between each other. After almost ten years together Remus had proposed to her. She had refused without a thought about it as if Remus' feelings were nothing to her. That was when she had announced that she would never remarry until her husband Sirius Black was dead. Remus had left and had not returned till now.

"Alright, a bit lonely with out you Remy." She said softly using his nickname. Her heart had broken when he had left but she would not remarry. She still loved Sirius and would always love him but she also loved Remus. "When I saw you my heart leapt, until you told me that you're only staying until Hogwarts." She pouted a bit as she charmed a pot of water to fill with boiling water.

Remus rushed to her side and gently touched her face. "I'm not just passing through Ash. I've missed you, I love you. I know you don't wish to get remarried but I still want to be with you." He said looking down at her with pleading eyes.

"We can't exactly have a relationship with you at Hogwarts Remy." She said with a sigh.

"We can and we will. You can visit Hogsmeade and I'll come home every so often. Please I never want to be without you again." He said.

Ashlynn sighed and nodded. "We'll try." She promised and then kissed him softly. "Now I've lost my whole family to Hogwarts!"

"Oh yes I nearly forgot Naos starts Hogwarts this year and Aludra's in what her third year?" He teased as he charmed some steaks into a pan.

"Fourth, Harry's in his third year. You know better then that Remy." She said with a smile. She had missed their light teasing with each other.

"Aye yes I remember now. It hardly seems that long." He said with a sigh. She nodded in agreement. "The Longbottoms should be here soon."

"Oh they are coming to dinner too?" Remus said.

"Just Neville, I figured he could use a break from Augusta." She said with a smile.

Remus looked at her with a smirk. "It surprises me, you always went got Neville but never once went to get Harry." He said.

Ashlynn glared at Remus. "I'm Neville's godmother, and it wasn't like I could just pop over to Harry's home and take him to my home." She snapped at the man who she had adored for so long. He should know better then to say something like that to her; Harry was one of the sore spots for her. She had tired once to go get him as a toddler but she had been dismissed quickly by the overly fat blond man.

"I meant no offense by that Ashlynn, I'm sorry for mentioning it." Remus said as he looked over at Ashlynn adoringly.

Ashlynn nodded curtly at him. "It's fine Remus." She said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Remus said as he wiped his hands and left the room.

A few moments later a soft voice cried. "Aunt Ashlynn!" Ashlynn smiled at her godson, Neville Longbottom. He wasn't brave nor was he a very skilled wizard but he still reminded Ashlynn of his mother more and more every time she saw him.

"Neville sweetie!" She cried as she stood and wrapped him in a hug. "How have you been its ages?" Neville had been calling her Aunt Ashlynn since she could remember. Augusta had no problem allowing Neville to spend time with his godmother since he was a child.

"Good Aunt Ashlynn." He said as Naos and Aludra ran into the room to greet Neville. Ashlynn smiled and continued to make dinner with Remus' help. These were the times she was happiest, when the Black children and Neville were together. The only thing that would make it complete would be if Harry could be with them.

* * *

Ashlynn was awoken the next morning to Naos screaming. "Mum!" Ashlynn closed her eyes tightly and placed the pillow over her head. It was her one day off and she wanted to sleep in. She heard her door creak open and soft footsteps creep across the golden carpet. "Mum." Naos whispered.

"Naos get out of here, it's way too early." Remus said from the other side of Ashlynn.

"But it's a secretary of the minister's is in the fireplace asking for Mum. She says it's very important to speak to you." Naos said.

Ashlynn groaned and nodded as she flipped the covers off. She grabbed her silk robe that Sirius had bought for her that long ago Christmas and slipped her feet into the matching slippers. She made her way down to the kitchen where she saw Dolores Umbridge. Ashlynn had to deal with this woman once in a while and had never liked her.

"Good morning Ashlynn." Dolores greeted her with the fake smile Ashlynn wished she could smack it right off her face.

"Morning." Ashlynn said as she sat down on the chair facing the fireplace. "Can we make this quick?"

"Yes we can as I have many stops to make. The Minister needs you to come in as soon as possible." Dolores said with a smile.

"It's my day off." She said as she rubbed her eyes unhappily. She had already planned to go and get the children's school supplies at Diagon Alley.

"Well we are having a few issues here, if you haven't heard the Death Eater Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban." Dolores said. "We expect you here within in the hour." With a soft pop she was gone.

Ashlynn stared at the empty fireplace for a few moments. She turned to see Remus enter the room and she said in a low voice. "Sirius escaped from Azkaban."

"He escaped?" Remus said and sat down on the chair. "Are you sure it was him?"

"The minister is he's calling everyone in, I have to go to work." She said with a frown.

"So no Diagon Alley today, Naos is going to be crushed." Remus said with a sigh.

"Well I was hoping you would take them to play Quidditch. They both have the new Firebolts, you and Neville could use the Nimbus 2001s in the closet." She shook his head and smiled. "Do you have to get them a new broom every year?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ashlynn laughed and rolled her eyes. "Now that we have a last name to live up to I have to spoil them Remy! The De Lenfents are known for having the newest stuff available. Plus if Naos is going to be the next best Quidditch player he needs the best stuff to train on!" She paused and smiled. "So will you please stay here and play with them? Make sure no muggles see them?"

"Of course, go have fun at work." He said and kissed her lips lightly. "I love you!"

"I love you too Remy, and thank you. I'll be home as soon as possible." She promised with a smile.

She slowly made her way to her room. She entered her room and leaned against the door as she closed her eyes. She slid down to the floor her knees too weak to hold her up. Sirius had escaped from Azkaban. Sirius was out in the world again. Would he try to find her? How would he react to his son? He had known Aludra but had never even known about Naos. How would he react to the fact that she was now in love with one of his best friends? She shook her head and sighed. Sirius wasn't coming back for her. They would check here, the loving wife of Sirius Black who had never remarried.

So many thoughts ran through her mind as she began to cry. Why had he escaped now? Why after twelve years long years? She had hoped and prayed in those first two long years for him to escape, or for him to be proven innocent and come back to her. She had not had those thoughts in her head for years and it scared her.

She felt the door push open and her daughter slipped inside. "Mummy, are you alright?" She said in her soft voice. She knelt down and Ashlynn hugged her daughter close. Aludra didn't remind Ashlynn of herself, or Sirius but of her mother Evelyn De Lenfent.

Ashlynn nodded as she wiped her tears away and forced a smile. "I'm okay Aludra, just had a bit of a surprise that's all dearest." She rubbed her daughters back and looked over at him.

"Are you sure mummy?" She asked. "It's not about the Dark Man is it?" Ashlynn sighed and hated that her daughter could so easily pick up on the fact that she was upset over the 'Dark Man.'

Aludra had been two years old when Sirius had been arrested and she remembered him only as the Dark Man due to his dark coloring. Ashlynn prayed that Aludra never realized she shared the same coloring as him.

"No darling it's not about the Dark Man." She said as she stood up. "A very evil man escaped from Azkaban and I'm just a bit worried now." In her mind Ashlynn kicked herself, she had called her darling Sirius an evil man, when in all honestly he was a gentle and kind man.

"Everything will be okay Mum." Aludra promised as she hugged her closely. "I promise."

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "I know darling. Now will you do me a little favor?"

"What that?" Aludra asked with a smile.

"Break the news to your brother that the trip to Diagon Alley is off at least for today?"

"Okay Mum!" Aludra said and skipped out of the room to let Ashlynn to get dressed.


	2. Part I Chapter 2

Ashlynn had spent most of the month of August in the office helping the ministry investigate the many reported sightings of Sirius Black. The day he had escaped her home had been subjected to a search, and she had been given a dose of Veritaserum. After clearing her name they had gladly accepted her help. She had hardly seen Aludra and Naos during the month due to her long hours but today was different.

Today was August 31st, Aludra's fourteenth birthday, the day before the children left for Hogwarts and their long put off trip to Diagon Alley for supplies. As special treat Ashlynn and Remus had rented a couple of rooms for their odd family in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mum!" Naos cried unhappily as they walked into their room. "Can't I share with Uncle Remus? Having to room with you two is a fate worse then death." Ashlynn and Remus had been very careful to keep their relationship under wraps while in public. Ashlynn had the stigma of being the wife of Sirius Black; she did not need the added stigma of wife of a werewolf.

"Naos Sirius De Lenfent, do not whine. You will share our room with out complaint do you understand?" Ashlynn said with a glare that silenced her son.

Remus cleared his throat and smiled. "It's okay if he shares my room; I have the extra bed so you and Aludra don't have to share." He said as he patted Naos' shoulder and smiled down at the boy he considered to be like a son.

"Are you sure Remus? I mean tomorrow you're going to be Professor Lupin and they shouldn't expect you to treat them like you do at home." Ashlynn said with sigh. She took her children's education very seriously and had sent them to a muggle primary school to learn to read and write.

Remus smiled and messed up Naos' dark hair. Ashlynn forced him to keep it short because he reminded her so much of Sirius when he wore it long. "Well they still have today for me to be Uncle Remus." He said. "Go put your stuff in my room Naos."

A few moments later Ashlynn walked into the hall and saw a gaggle of redheaded children in the hall. She smiled as she saw Arthur Weasley push his way to the front with a dark haired child. Her eyes lit up, he looked so much like James. "Arthur!" She cried with a smile.

"Ashlynn." He greeted her with a handshake. "How have you been?"

"Very busy, and yourself?" She said as she peered over that Harry, her grey eyes brimming with tears.

"Fine, fine." Arthur said as he turned to Harry. "Harry, I'd like you to meet Ashlynn De Lenfent."

"Hello." He said with a nod of his head.

Ashlynn gasped when she looked at his eyes. "You have your mother's eyes, but you look more like James." She said as she looked at him.

Harry looked up at her. "You knew my mum?" He asked.

Ashlynn nodded and smiled at him. "I did, Lily was my best friend, and I was there the day you were born."

He was taken back by that she could tell. "Mum!" Naos cried. "I need to get robes c'mon!"

Ashlynn smiled apologetically at Harry. "I have to go it was nice to meet you Harry."

Harry nodded and said. "Yes, it was nice to meet you too." Ashlynn then pushed through the group of redheads to her dark haired son.

* * *

Later that night after Ashlynn had sent Naos and Aludra to their rooms to pack and get ready for bed she sat in a parlor with Remus. Across from them sat Arthur and Molly Weasley. "Molly, Harry has a right to know. Fudge treats him like a child." Arthur said with frustration.

"He's happy not knowing! Did you see how he has been behaving? Like a normal boy for once." Molly cried as she glanced over at Ashlynn and Remus.

"They are saying Sirius Black is mad, but he was clever enough to escape Azkaban." Arthur said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Harry will be perfectly safe while at Hogwarts." Molly said.

Arthur laughed. "Look how much trouble he's found in his first two years." He said. "Plus according to the guards he's been mumbling in his sleep. 'He's at Hogwarts, he's at Hogwarts.' Harry should know Black is after him to finish the job."

Ashlynn sighed and stood up from the table. She walked over and stared down at the Weasleys. "I know you two believe the lie that Sirius is the one who betrayed the Potters, but you really didn't know him. Sirius loved James and Lily; he was trying to protect them." She glared at them. "Sirius would not be after Harry."

With that she took Remus' hand into hers and walked up stairs. He walked her to her room and she looked down a bit ashamed. "I shouldn't have said that to them. I'm under enough suspicion at work already."

Remus laughed as he shook his head. "It's fine darling." He said as he leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Good night Remy." She said softly.

"Night Ash." He said and went to his room. A few seconds later both met up in the hallway.

"Please tell me Aludra's in your room?" Ashlynn said as a worried look crossed her face.

"She is." He said with a grin. Ashlynn laughed as she pulled Remus into the room by his wrist with a wicked grin.

* * *

The morning arrived all too quickly for Ashlynn who was being forced to say goodbye to the three people who kept her sane through out the years. She walked into the room where her children had taken over to see Naos already in his new Hogwarts robes.

"Oh no, you change into those muggle jeans I bought you." Ashlynn cried. "We have got to walk to the train station still and wearing robes will just drawl attention to us."

"But Mum!" Naos whined.

Ashlynn rolled her eyes and in one swift move took out her wand. "You have until the count of three to get them off before I force you to." She warned in a low voice.

"Yes Mum." Naos said as Aludra stepped out wearing her muggle clothes.

Ashlynn smiled at her daughter. She couldn't believe she was already in her fourth year. "Do you know that I'm glad about Naos?" Aludra called through the bathroom door.

"What's that?" Naos called back.

"That your head is so full of rocks you won't be sorted into Ravenclaw!" She teased her younger brother. Ashlynn had been surprised when her daughter had been sorted into Ravenclaw as her father had been a Gryffindor and her mother had been a Slytherin.

"Mum!' Naos cried unhappily as he came out with his muggle jeans and t-shirt on.

"Aludra that's not funny." Ashlynn said as Naos kicked open his trunk. "What is that mess?"

Naos slammed the trunk shut and smiled. "No you're not fixing it Mum." He said with a glare as Remus walked in.

"So Naos are you going to be a Gryffindor like me?" He asked with a wink and a smile.

"Now, now Remy, you know he's just like me. He's going to be a Slytherin." Ashlynn cried as she pulled her son to her and hugged him closely.

"Mum! Stop it." Naos huffed as he pushed away and smoothed out his clothes. "My luck I'm going to land in Hufflepuff." He looked almost sad when he said it.

Ashlynn chuckled. "Honey whatever house you're in I'm still going to be proud of you." She said with a smile.

Naos smiled and then grinned at Remus. "I want to be in Gryffindor then! I want to be like Uncle Remus."

Ashlynn laughed and nodded. "Then you just might be there. Come on we have to get going."

* * *

It had taken him sometime to track her down; she had changed her name from Black to De Lenfent. She had moved from Hogwarts to Essex after quitting her teaching job, and taking a job at the ministry. She had not made it easy for him to find her but that was his Ashlynn.

He opened the door and crept into the living room. She would no be here; it was Aludra's fourth year at Hogwarts. His baby girl turned fourteen years old yesterday. He sighed as he looked at the pictures on the mantel. None of them were of him which didn't surprise him. What did surprise him were the two in the middle.

One was of Ashlynn holding a baby in the hospital while Remus sat next to her smiling. The second was of them a bit older. The young boy squirmed on Ashlynn's lap, while Aludra crawled all over Remus. So Remus had taken over his family when he left.

He grabbed the picture and his anger grew. He still loved his wife and Ashlynn was still his wife. He threw down the picture and the glass shattered. "Good." He said. He turned and walked up the steps to the second floor.

* * *

The train whistled and Ashlynn smiled. She missed her days travelling on the Hogwarts. She hugged Aludra closely and said. "You and Cho better win the Quidditch cup this year." She said referring to Aludra's best friend, Cho Chang.

"We will Mama." She said with a smile. "I love you see you at Christmas." With that Aludra ran off to meet up with her friends, dragging her trunk behind her.

Ashlynn then turned to Naos and sighed. "I can't believe my baby is going off to Hogwarts." She said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Mum!" Naos cried. "Please don't make a scene."

Ashlynn laughed and nodded. "Give me a hug." She demanded to her son. He smile and gave her a quick hug. "Now be good there, don't get in too much trouble and write often."

"Okay Mum." Naos said and turned to take off before Ashlynn grabbed his wrist.

"Not so fast Mister." Ashlynn said as she pulled him back. "I love you." She hugged him tightly again.

"I love you to Mum. I'll write this evening to tell you what house I am in!" He said and then took off before his mother could embarrass him more.

Ashlynn smiled and shook her head as she turned to Remus who had been waiting in the background. "Are you taking the train?" She asked as she noticed the briefcase in his hand and the trunk by his legs for the first time.

"Yes, I was considering apperating there but then I couldn't get any of this there." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn laughed and touched his cheek, they had never kissed in public and now she had the sudden urge to. "I want to kiss you right now Remy." She said.

"Then do it already." Remus said with a smile.

Ashlynn grinned and went on her tip toes and kissed him softly. "I love you Remy."

Remus laughed as he hugged her tightly. "I love you too sweetie. I'll see you soon I promise." He said softly.

Ashlynn laughed. "You better, and can you do me a favor?"

"Yes I will keep an eye on those two as much as I possibly can." Remus said with a smile as the whistle blew. "I have to get on the train darling."

"Alright." She said with a nod. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said then turned away and got onto the train. Ashlynn sighed as she watched the train gain speed and was soon out of view.

* * *

He stepped out of the shower and grinned at himself. He was starting to feel much more human. He wrapped a towel around himself as he stepped up to the mirror. The hair would have to be cut for the desired effect he wished to have. Taking his wand in his hand he slashed and the hair came off quickly. "Perfect." He said with a mock laugh.

The beard would have to go but the mustache would stay. She would enjoy that, she had often teased him about his love of the mustache. After a couple strokes of his wand he smiled at himself. "I'm starting to look like my old self again!" He crackled with laughter as he moved from the bathroom into what appeared to be the master bedroom.

He looked through the drawers and found only female clothes, he frowned. "Bollocks." He said as he sat at the end of the bed and sighed. "This won't do, no it won't. It won't do one bit will it?" He closed his eyes.

Would she have kept his stuff so close to her even if she had a child with Lupin would she still want to keep it close? "Accio clothes!" He cried and sure enough a truck flew from her clothes. "That was easy enough." He knew it was crazy to talk to oneself but he had an excuse.

He popped open the trunk and pulled out a long sleeved maroon shirt he pulled it on, luckily it still fit. He dug around some more and found a pair of black trousers, a black vest Ashlynn had made him so many years ago, and a velvet maroon coat. He dressed quickly before snagging a pair of socks from her dresser, and polishing a set of his old shoes with a swipe of his wand.

He looked at himself in the mirror with a grin he said. "I'm back!" And with those two words he knew it was true, Sirius Black was back and he wasn't going to let Ashlynn go again.

* * *

Ashlynn popped into the back of the house and sighed as she walked up the steps. She was already missing her children and Remus even though they had just said goodbye. She wasn't used to being alone; she hadn't been alone in a house since, well she couldn't remember since when.

She opened the back door and walked in. She looked around at the kitchen and sighed. No sense making a big lunch now, she would be the only one eating it. She stopped for a moment when she heard the pop of a fire and notice the tea kettle was on the stove. She knew that no fire had been burning when they had left yesterday morning, and that no fire would have lasted that long and she had not used that tea kettle since Sirius had been locked up. That only left one explanation; someone was in the house, someone who wasn't supposed to be there. She drew her wand from the wand holster on her arm and tried to remind herself of the training she had learned twelve years ago during the war. She slowly made her way to towards the living room as quietly as she could, her wand ahead of her ready to send a hex to the person in there.

* * *

The train was going full speed by the time Naos found a nearly empty carriage. His sister had refused to let him sit with her so here he was friendless and alone on the first day. The blonde girl smiled at him. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"Go ahead." She said her voice soft and whispering. He smiled as he put his trunk by hers and the sat down opposite of her. "First year?" She asked with a smile.

"Yup." He said with a smile. "Yours?"

"Oh no, this is my second year. I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Naos De Lenfent." He said with a smile.

"Good to meet you." She said.

They weren't alone long before another came in. "Neville!" Naos cried happily.

"Naos! I forgot it was your first year here. Can I sit there the rest of compartments are full." He said with a smile, glad he didn't have to sit in the hallway on his trunk.

"It's no problem. Luna was kind enough to let me sit with her." Naos said with a smile.

At the same time Naos was settling into his compartment Aludra was walking the hallway with Cho. "Harry Potter is cute don't you think?" Cho asked casually.

Aludra shrugged. "I guess if you like the whole brooding lonely boy thing." She said with a shrug. "I fancy Cedric Diggory the Hufflepuff seeker. He's so gorgeous with his blonde hair." Cho laughed and nodded in agreement. They were just about to enter their compartment were Marietta Edgecombe was sitting when they felt the train slow to a stop.

* * *

He had just sat down in the large armchair, the fire blazing as he picked up the book. On the table next to him was a steaming cup of tea. Ah how lovely it was to have tea and feel human again. He heard her apparate outside and come inside. He almost chuckled when she tried to be stealthily, even after all these years she still hadn't learned how to be.

She came with her wand out and he held back a laugh as she took in the scene in front of her. He knew what she was thinking slowly he closed the book and set it down on the table and stood. "Don't just stand there and gawk Ashlynn Black, come give your husband a hug."


	3. Part I Chapter 3

"Don't just stand there and gawk Ashlynn Black, come a give your husband a hug." He had said as if he standing in her living room was completely normal. His old clothes hung a bit loosely on him and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was not the same man she had known all those years ago.

"Sirius." She whispered his name so softly almost as if she were frightened of him.

He walked a few steps towards her but she took a few steps back. He stood there in shock. "Do you fear me Ashlynn? Do you think I've come to harm you?" He asked as he grinned at her. It wasn't a happy grin, no it fact it was crazy one.

Her wand was still at the ready. "Have you come to harm me?" She asked her voice shaking a bit.

"Why would I have come to harm you, love?" He asked with a smile. "I've come back to you like I promised all those years ago."

Ashlynn dropped her wand and shook her head trying to fight the tears back. He was back. "You betrayed them Sirius. How could you? We trusted you and all along you were the spy for Voldemort." She cried.

"No! It wasn't me love! I told you then Peter was the secret keeper not me." Sirius almost sobbed.

"Then why did you kill him?" She yelled at him.

"He is alive Ashlynn! The little rat is alive." Sirius said. "He blew up the street and morphed into his Animagus."

"Sirius don't, don't try and tell me these lies." Ashlynn said as tears fell down her cheeks. "Please just go away, my life just got back on track."

"Just got back on track? It seems like you didn't wait long before sleeping with my best friend and having a son with him!" Sirius screamed.

"I haven't had anyone's children but yours Sirius Orion Black!" She screamed back.

The shattered picture flew into his hand. "This isn't my child!"

"You bloody prat! Yes he is! I was going to tell you that horrible Halloween!" She screamed. Sirius stopped and looked at the picture as another picture flew into Ashlynn's hand and she handed it to him. "See Sirius, he's a miniature you."

Sirius stumbled back and leaned against the arm of the chair. "I have a son." He whispered. "I have a son... how old is he?"

"He's eleven, I just saw him off to his first year at Hogwarts." Ashlynn said softly.

"What's his name? How is Aludra? She's gotten so big." He said as he talked quickly staring at the picture of Naos and Aludra playing in the snow. Ashlynn chuckled.

""His name is Naos Sirius Black. She's fine. It's her fourth year and she's in Ravenclaw very smart and very active." Ashlynn said proudly as she talked about her daughter.

"They are so beautiful." Sirius said in awe. "I can't wait to meet them, and hug them." He said not even paying attention to Ashlynn.

Ashlynn bit her lip and sighed. "Sirius, they don't know you're their father. You were never coming back and they didn't need people to judge them because their name was Black or Malfoy. They have only know their last name as De Lenfent and that's the only name those two will know as their last name.

* * *

The first years had filed in silent and as always looked terrified, Aludra had found Naos and smiled at him. Sure she had teased him about not getting into Ravenclaw but she secretly hoped he would be in her house. It would be nice to see him every day and be able to eat meals with him.

She didn't pay much attention to the first couple of students who went until she heard Professor McGonagall say. "De Lenfent, Naos." Aludra perked up as she watched her brother make his way to the stool.

Naos shook with fear as he made his way towards the stool. He saw Uncle Remus smile at him and he tried to smile back but it came out more like a wince. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. It sat still for a few moments before a small voice said. "Ah another faux De Lenfent, yet you're not like your sister though." The hat said softly. "Much like your mother, Slytherin would do fine by you. But ah I see your more like your father more of the Gryffindor spirit. Hmm very hard yes, yes…well then it must be…… **GRYFFINDOR**!"

The hat came off and Naos made his way to the cheering Gryffindor table where he sat down. The sorting hat had known his father, and what did it mean it he was faux De Lenfent? Naos sighed and looked up at the table where Uncle Remus sat; he grinned and winked at Naos who grinned back.

Uncle Remus had been a Gryffindor when he attended Hogwarts. Could he be the real son of Remus Lupin? Could his real last name be Lupin making him a faux De Lenfent? Yet why would Mum and Uncle Remus hide the fact that he was their father? Could it be because of Uncle Remus' lycanthropy?

He sighed and rubbed his head. He would find Aludra in the morning and talk to her about it. Till then he pushed the thoughts into the back of his mind.

* * *

Remus had chuckled when he had been issued his apartments, how ironic it was that he had been given the ones that Ashlynn and Sirius had once occupied during her tenure as Professor of Ancient Runes. He already missed Ashlynn and couldn't wait to see her again.

He sighed as he looked at the wanted poster for Sirius Black. His best friend, the husband of his girlfriend, the father of the children he loved as his own, had escaped from prison. It scared him, what if he lost everything that he had known for the last ten years? Losing the love of Ashlynn scared him more then anything. Would he be able to live with out her?

He sighed once again as he stood up and walked over to his trunk. He pulled out a small black box and rubbed his face. In it sat the engagement ring that should be on her finger now. She should have taken off her old one engagement ring and her wedding ring years ago, but he had never pushed her. He had thought it was just a sentimental thing. Back then it wasn't a big deal, Sirius was spending the rest of his life in prison, but now…would Ashlynn go back to her husband? Had he been a stand in Sirius for the last ten years?

Finally he sat down at his desk again and pulled out a piece of parchment. It was late but he knew Ashlynn would not be asleep just yet and he needed to write to her. She would want to know what house Naos was in, and he wanted to express how much he missed her already.

* * *

Ashlynn sat staring at the fire; Sirius was in the kitchen fixing himself something to eat. Her head ached from the thousands of thoughts that were flying around it. She sighed to say she was confused was beyond an understatement. Her heart had leaped when she had seen Sirius sitting in the house. She had wanted to run to him hug and kiss him. She had wanted to fall into his arms and cry. Sirius was back the thing she had prayed for since the day he had been locked up had finally happened.

Yet Ashlynn's mind screamed. 'What about Remy?' Remus Lupin was still her boyfriend. That was the wrong room for what they were. She had never married him but he was her husband. He had been there for the birth of Naos; he had been there when Aludra had come down with Knealze Fever; he had been there when Aludra had started Hogwarts. In essence Remus was her husband, and partner. She loved him and had thousands of memories with him, but Sirius had been her first love.

Sirius had been her first love when she was but a child. In those days she was playing at being an adult. She had grown up now, Remus had been the one to shape her into the woman she was now. She shook her head and sighed as she stood up. She began pacing not knowing what to do all she wanted right now was to talk to a friend; the thing was she hadn't made any close friends besides Remus since she had lost Lily.

Sirius leaned against the door frame and watched Ashlynn's pacing. He had made them both dinner but he didn't want to interrupt her thoughts. He wondered what they were about, there had once been a time when he could've guess what she was thinking just by looking at her. But now he had no clue what was going on in that pretty blonde head of hers.

In the twelve years it had been since he last saw her she had not changed much. She was a bit more serious and her age showed around her eyes. She was still on the slender side but carried a bit more weight then she had in her younger years, and somehow with all her changes she was still endearing to him.

He cleared his throat and whispered her name, she stopped pacing and she looked at him. Her grey eyes were full of emotion, yet he was unsure if she still feared him, or was it something. "Yes?" She asked her voice filling the silent room.

"Dinner is on the table." He said and smiled, it wasn't an easy smile but one that hopeful.

She nodded quickly then forced a smile. "I'll be there in a few, please start ahead of me." She had no stomach for food at the moment but she knew the skinny Sirius had to be starving.

He stood there watching her for a few moments. He had wanted to run to her since she had come in and hug her tightly. Yet he restrained himself but finally he neared her and held out a hand. "Please Ashlynn." He begged softly. He needed to feel her, he needed to hug and kiss her.

Ashlynn looked down at his hand for a moment before taking it and he pulled her closely to her. He hugged her so tightly like he was never going to let her go. He heard a choked sob come from her and he pull away and looked down at her. Had he hurt her?

She shook her head looked into the face of Sirius Black the man she loved more then anyone else in this world. "Sirius." She said and then began sobbing.

"It's alright I am here now. No need to cry love." He whispered as he held her closely as he rubbed her back, and he too began to cry.

* * *

Naos bounded up to Neville Longbottom in the morning. "Hey Nev." He said with a smile to the third year.

"Naos." Neville said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you got into Gryffindor." Even with their age difference Neville and Naos had been good friends growing up. So he was happy to have Naos in his house.

"I know isn't it awesome?" Naos beamed. "I'm sure Mum's not too happy, she was hoping I'd follow in her footsteps and be a Slytherin."

Neville scoffed. "Most in Slytherin are jerks, Naos be glad you didn't get placed in there."

Naos laughed and nodded. "So this might seem liked an odd question, but do you know where the Ravenclaw common room is?"

Neville shook his head. "Nope, but Aludra's usually at breakfast by now. She usually hits the Quidditch pitch before first class." He said with a smile.

"Do you go often with her?" Naos asked.

"Yup, she's the one who taught me how to fly." He said remembering his failed flying lesson. "Come on grab your bag and we'll see if we can catch her."

The Great Hall was full of activity, people chattering, the handing out of schedules, and people eating. Aludra was standing in the back of the Great Hall by two tall red headed kids. "Those are Fred and George Weasley; they are a year ahead of Aludra." Neville said as they approached and heard the three laughing.

They stood suddenly when they saw Neville and Naos approaching. "Naos." Aludra said with a smile. "How was your first night?"

"Good. Can I talk to you about something important?" He asked as he bit his lip.

Aludra smiled and her brother. "Yes we can." She said and then turned to the two older boys. "Remember first match Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor I'm sending the bludgers right towards both of yours head!"

"We look forward to it!" They called at the same time.

Aludra chuckled and slung her arm over her younger brother. They made their way to outside the Great Hall then Aludra said. "So what's up?"

"The sorting hat last night said something really odd and I've been thinking about something." He said with a smile.

"What's that?" She asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Okay he called me a faux De Lenfent and that I was more like dad who was a Gryffindor!" He said excitedly. Aludra didn't say anything just gestured for him to continue. "Well faux means fake, so I'm a fake De Lenfent, and our dad was a Gryffindor. Uncle Remus was one when he attended school. What if the reason we are faux De Lenfents is because our real name is Lupin?" He whispered.

Aludra's brow furrowed in confusion and said "Why would they hide that from us?"

Naos shrugged. "Well because of Uncle Remus' problem. It wouldn't be good for us to be known as…" He paused as he looked around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation "as the werewolf's children."

Aludra sighed and thought about it for a few moments. "It's plausible but we have no evidence."

"Leave that to me!" Naos cried with a wicked grin that ran inside to eat.

* * *

Ashlynn had gone to work in the morning as usual and when she came home Sirius was gone. Had he been a figment of her imagination? No he couldn't have been as his clothes were draped on the bed. Maybe he had found the letter from Remus, or maybe he was scared to be alone in an unknown house.

Ashlynn sighed and slipped off her shoes and walked into the living room. Last night she had barred Sirius from her bedroom and she had left early in the morning to avoid him. Her feelings were still mixed up, and the letter from Remy had confused her even more. Had he known Sirius was with her when he wrote it? It was unlikely but she wasn't sure what to do.

She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. Part of her hoped that Sirius was gone but part of him longed for him to come back. It wasn't long before she heard the back door open and close. "Ashlynn." Sirius' voice called.

"In here." She called back. "I'm surprised you're here."

"I left and hid in the woods in dog form just in case someone came poking around. I don't want to get you in trouble." He said as she sat up.

"Then what are you doing here Sirius? If they find you here we are going to Azkaban both of us! Aludra and Naos need me." She snapped.

Sirius sighed and shook her head. "I needed to see you love. You're all I thought about, but it wasn't happy. I hated that I left you by yourself."

Ashlynn sighed. "I have to tell you something." She looked down at her hands.

Sirius came to her side and held her hand. "What is it love?" He asked looking into her eyes.

She sighed once again and then looked into his eyes. "I love you Sirius Black." She held up her hand when he opened his mouth. "I always have loved you but you were gone. You were gone and you were never coming back and Remy was here. He helped me…" She realized she was rambling and paused. She let out a long breath and said. "Sirius, what I am trying to say is I've been in a relationship with Remus Lupin for ten years."

He dropped her hand and stared at her like he had been slapped. "You and Remus?" He shouted.

"You were gone!" She shouted back. "And he helped me Sirius!"

"Do you love him more then me?" He asked earnestly.

Ashlynn balked at the frankness of his question. She sighed and shook her head. "I do not know Sirius, in some ways yes, in others no." She looked at him her eyes searching for him to let her go.

He saw the look in her eyes, she wanted him to leave. She wanted him to leave her so she continue her life as the lie it was. Well he would never leave he was her husband and she had said she would love him forever.

He leaned forward grabbed her arms and pulled her in. He kissed her hard and deep before letting her go. "I'm not leaving Ashlynn Black. You're my wife and I love you. We have children together." He said in a demanding voice.

"Sirius don't be silly…" She began but he cut her off as he picked her up bridal style.

"Hush you silly witch." He said and the carried her off to the bedroom. He would make her forget she ever loved Remus one way or another.

* * *

Hey guys some of you made a comment about Remus' reaction to Sirius' escape so i put it one chapter later! Hope you guys like it!! Please Review its 20 seconds out of your day! Love - Lena Knight


	4. Part I Chapter 4

Sirius stared at Ashlynn sleeping; he smiled at her and closed his eyes. He would be leaving soon and he knew it. He had to clear his name and the only way he could do that was to leave the cozy life he had created with Ashlynn over the last month or so. It would kill him to leave his wife once again but he knew it had to happen. He reminded himself it would only be for a few weeks.

Ashlynn had been writing to Remus and had yet to tell him about Sirius being back. She was still confused at what was happening. She loved Remus, but she didn't know if she could be with him if Sirius was back for good. She had married him and made the promise to be with him forever.

She stirred in her sleep and looked up at him through shaded eyes. "Sirius…what are you doing up?" She asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Just thinking." He said as he got up from the window sill and sat on the bed looking at her. She was still as beautiful as the day he had met her but somewhere deep inside she wasn't the same girl he had known.

"What are you thinking about?" She said as she grabbed her watch off the table and looked at it. She groaned it was three am. Couldn't he think some other time? She wondered to herself.

Sirius gently took her hand in his and rubbed it before leaning down to kiss it. "I was thinking about how it's time I leave and get back to my mission." He said trying to be gentle of her feelings but not knowing any other way to say it.

Ashlynn gasped and pushed herself into the sitting position. "You mean leave here? Leave me again?" She asked confused. He was the one who had come to her; he had been the one that had made her love him again. Now he wanted to leave again?

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to Ashlynn but we can't be together, really together until I clear my name. The only way I can do that is by finding that rat Peter." He said as he bit his lip.

Ashlynn sighed as tears came to eyes, she blinked them away. "I can't handle you playing with my feelings Sirius. I love you but if you don't come back this time I'm marrying Remus." She said it in such a voice he knew it was the truth. It still felt like a smack in the face to him.

"I'm coming back Ashlynn, I love you too much to leave you for good." He pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "Look at me." He said and waited for her grey eyes to focus on his. "I'm coming back I promise you that. Do you believe me?"

Ashlynn nodded slowly and whispered. "Yes." She pulled away from him and kissed him softly.

He got up and started to move away from her but she pulled him back and shook her head. "Stay just this last night." She pleaded looking at him. "Just this one night Sirius, I can't bear to spend this night alone. One more night is all I ask."

Sirius nodded and got into bed he wrapped his arm around her and kissed the back of her neck. "I love you Ashlynn Black, always and forever never forget that." He whispered.

"And I love you Sirius Black." She whispered back and closed her eyes. In this moment everything was perfect but in the back of her mind it cried for Remus Lupin and not Sirius Black. Would she ever be able to choose between these two men?

* * *

The morning sunlight shined through the window and Ashlynn awoke with a start afraid that she was late for work. She sighed and settled back as she remembered that she had today off. She kept her eyes closed for a few more minutes before she realized something was missing.

The other side of the bed was empty, empty and cold. Sirius was gone, without so much as a goodbye. Tears sprang to her eyes as she rolled over and heard the crinkle of the parchment. Her tear filled grey eyes flew open and she read the note.

**_Ashlynn,_**

**_I couldn't bear to wake you this morning as I prepared to leave. You looked so darling sleeping and I did not want the last thing I saw is your crying face as that has been what has haunted me all these years. _**

**_I promise I will be back love; I can't stand the thought of you with another man. Please do not marry Remus because soon my name will be cleared and we can live the life we had planned all those years ago._**

**_Love,_**

**_Always and forever_**

**_Sirius Black_**

Ashlynn crumbled up the letter and threw it against the wall. He had left without a goodbye. How could he do that to her? All she had wanted was to hug and kiss him goodbye but now he had robbed her off that. She groaned and sighed as an owl came to the window.

She got up and let him he was an older owl who hooted meekly when she untied the letter. "There's water in the kitchen. Go and rest up before your return flight." She said kindly as she tore open the letter and saw it was from Remus. He wanted her to go to Hogsmeade that night for a cup of tea.

Ashlynn shrugged she had made excuses for the last couple of weeks as why she couldn't get away. But now that Sirius had left she saw no reason to ignore him. She still loved Remus, and she still loved Sirius.

She sighed as she quickly penned an acceptance reply to Remus' invitation. She almost giggled with delight at seeing Remus again. She couldn't wait to see him, to make sure he was doing well. She often worried if Snape made the wolfsbane potion badly just because of whom he was.

She rarely thought of her old best friend these days but since Remus' had told her about potion master brewing the wolfsbane she worried due to how much disgust Snape had once held for Remus.

She walked into the kitchen and smiled at the two owls who were hooting at them. "Petri are you ready to go on a flight?" She smiled at her owl that Sirius had given her so long ago.

He hooted and held out his leg. "To Remus Lupin, make sure he gets it before class." She petted the owl then opened the window. He took off flying. Ashlynn watched for a few moments before shutting the window and going about her day.

* * *

Naos ran through the hallways towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. He had to see Uncle Remus…Professor Lupin right away. He hated being here at Hogwarts he couldn't see his mum, and the only father figured he had ever known was now his professor.

He knocked on the door and shifted uneasily from foot to foot. Uncle Remus just had to be there. All his searching the past two months of school had found nothing. Sure nothing in the books had said that lycanthropy was passed in the genes but it could be. Would Mum and Uncle Remus had risked passing it on?

The door opened and there stood Professor Snape. Naos smiled even though all the other Gryffindors hated the potions master Naos liked him. Then again Naos would have liked anyone who taught potions as he loved potion making. "Hello Professor." He said with a smile.

"Mr. de Lenfent can I help you?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. Naos often reminded Severus of his mother Ashlynn.

"I came to see Professor Lupin, is he in?" He asked earnestly. He hoped to not upset the potions master as he had seen how he acted towards students not in his favor.

Snape nodded. "Go on in." He said as he exited the classroom. Naos smiled and walked in.

Uncle Remus was cleaning up the classroom and smiled at Naos when he saw him. Naos looked around and then ran over and hugged him closely. "What's wrong?" Remus asked as he bent down to be eye level.

Naos sighed and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, just I miss mum and I hate that Aludra and I are in different houses we hardly see each other. Plus I can't just hang out with you like we used to. It's all professor Lupin this, and professor Lupin that. I can't just call you Uncle Remus." He said sadly.

Remus smiled as he stood up. "You can always come see me after classes; I won't ever turn you away unless it's that time of the month." He said with a smile. "Plus you'll get used to it eventually. Did you know the first year Aludra wrote your mother and me every day till midterm?"

Naos gasped and looked at him. His older sister who he adored had been nervous about being away from Hogwarts? "Really?" He asked.

Remus smiled and nodded. "Yup but then the letters came less and less till it was a letter every two weeks or so. Now she writes once a month on the 10th like clock work. Your mother eagerly awaits every letter no matter how short or long." He said with a smile.

"What about you Uncle Remus?" He asked with a smile.

"I loved Aludra's letters Naos, you know that. Look how often I wrote when I was away. I missed you guys, you're my family." Remus said with a smile.

"You're my family too…" He paused for a moment then said. "Dad."

Remus sat stunned for a moment, Naos had never called him that before and he would've never asked them to. "Naos." He said with a smile. "You're like my son."

"Am I your son?" He asked quickly almost shyly.

"What?" Remus asked with a bit of a shock.

"Please tell me I am your son?" He begged tears forming in his eyes. He had never wanted this more he needed to be the son of Remus Lupin because who else would he be?

Remus looked down and shook his head. "Come on to the office and sit down." He said and ushered the little boy into the office. Once they were settled he gave Naos a spot of tea. "I told your mother you would start wanting to know about your father." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So you're not my father?" Naos asked softly as he hung his head.

Remus shook his head and sighed. "Not that I wouldn't want to be your father, god I wish I had a son like you." He said with a smile. "Well you are my son but not my blood."

"Then whose son am I? Did you know my father? Where is he? Why have I and Aludra never met him?" The questions started zooming out of his mouth faster the Remus could keep up.

Remus smiled and waved his hand to silence the boy. "One question at a time please Naos." He said with a laugh.

"Who is my father?" Naos asked. "Did you know him?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "You're father was on of my best friends, and to answer your first question, your father is Sirius Black."

"I'm the son of a mass murder!" Naos screamed his eyes wide with fear.

"I don't believe that for one moment, so calm down." Remus said as he patted the boys head. "I can't tell you the full story as that's your mother's to tell but I am meeting her for tea this evening. I'll take you and Aludra into town to see her hopefully she's not too mad. Now go get Aludra and meet me here after dinner."

* * *

Ashlynn was shown into a private room in the Hogshead where she was to meet Remus. It was empty so she sat down on the love seat and closed her eyes. How she had missed Remus, his gentle ways and soft spoken voice, the opposite of Sirius who was loud and demanding.

She heard the door open after a few moments and two voices cried out in unison. "Mum!" Ashlynn grinned and stood seeing her children she crushed them into hugs and kissed their cheeks as if they were children again.

"Oh my babies how I've missed you!" She cried as she pulled away from Aludra and Naos. She looked at Naos and said. "You're taller!" Then she turned to Aludra and smiled. "You are so beautiful."

"Your not the only who thinks that! Fred Weasley has quite a thing for our Aludra." Remus teased.

Aludra turned and glared at him. "Uncle Remus!" She cried.

Remus laughed and shrugged. "I couldn't help it Aludra you were asking for it!" He said with a smile.

"I was not!" She cried.

Soon they were all sitting down and Remus looked at Ashlynn and said. "It's time for you to tell them about their father."

Ashley gasped as her hands shook staring at Remus. "Remy, no their just children!" She cried as she clumsily set down the tea cup.

"We have a right to know mum. Even Harry Potter and Neville know what happened to their parents. We are both in school old enough to know mum." Naos said pulling himself up to his full height.

Ashlynn sighed and nodded. "Then you will have to know the full story. But you must promise to never speak about it in front of anyone! Ever!"

She sent a serve look at her two children who both cried out at the same time. "I promise."

Ashlynn shrugged. "Guess I'll start with the truth. My true name is Ashlynn Danielle Malfoy."

Aludra gasped as her eyes narrowed. "You mean we are related to Draco Malfoy?" She cried unhappily.

Ashlynn nodded. "His is the son of my older brother Lucius, your cousin."

"I hate the bloody prat!" Aludra cried.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "His father is the same way." She waved her hand and said. "Now you got me off track. My family was into the Dark Arts, my brother, my father, and myself. Though I changed my mind and ways and I refused the dark mark, my past till haunted me."

She paused as she sipped her drink. "My family tortured me and tried to kill me. The Potters took me in when I had no family to speak of. As for your father his name is Sirius Black, yes the convicted mass murder but I do not believe that for a moment. Aludra the dark man you speak of is your father." She paused and sighed.

"Why aren't there any pictures of him?" Aludra asked.

"There are plenty, hundreds." She put her hand to her neck where the locket lay. She pulled it off and opened it. "This was our wedding day, and this was the day you were born."

Aludra and Naos took it and stared at their father. "What about me mummy? Did my dad ever talk about me?" Naos asked hopefully.

Ashlynn smiled sadly at her youngest. "I'm sorry love but I never even had a chance to tell him about you. He would have loved you very much."

"Why have you kept this from us?" Aludra cried as she flung the necklace to the ground. "I always thought Uncle Remus was my dad!"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Ashlynn asked.

"Well he's just always been there, and sure we've called him Uncle Remus but he's our dad! He's been there since we were children." Aludra screamed as she hugged Remus closer. "I don't know nor do I want to know this Sirius Black."

"Aludra Tempest Black!" Ashlynn screamed at her. "That's your true name! Yes Uncle Remus has been there for you but he's not your father! Your father is Sirius."

Aludra shook her head and glared at her mother. The dark man had scared her all her life; now he was out of prison would he come back? Would he make the only father she had known leave? Would Mum want to be with him instead of Uncle Remus.

"My name is Aludra Tempest Lupin. I don't care if he's not my blood he's the one I love as a father and no man will replace him." She yelled.

"I agree with Aludra." Naos cried. "Uncle Remus no matter what is our father."

Remus wiped tears away and hugged the two closely. He had never known they felt this close to him. "I am your father in every way but blood." He said with a smile.

"Promise to never leave us?" Aludra asked with a smile.

"Promise." Remus agreed.

"Mum, you love Uncle…you love Dad and we love him too. It's time you got married." Aludra said with a smiled. Ashlynn's color from her face as Remus smiled at her. "What do you say Ashlynn? Will you marry me?" Remus asked as he got down on one knee.

* * *

Please take a few moments of your time to review it makes me happy!! Also check out www .sonora magic . com/ (all one word sonoramagic) if you like to roleplay and join me as first year!! :D **AND check out ****http:// aelcrest . webs. com/ (just unspace it or go to my profile) WE NEED MORE PLAYERS ON AELCREST WOULD LOVE TO HAVE YA'LL JOIN!! :D**


	5. Part I Chapter 5

Ashlynn glared at Remus this was not the time to be talking about marriage, not in front of the children. She had denied him six months ago, nothing had changed since then and yet everything had changed. Sirius was back; he was back and wanted to be with her, he wanted his children. She sighed as she looked at her children's pleading eyes. They didn't want or need Sirius as a father, they had Remus Lupin.

"Mum! Come on don't leave Dad hanging out to dry!" Naos cried unhappily. He wanted his parents to be married; no he needed them to be. He was tired of not having a father, sure he couldn't claim Remus as his father in school but he would eventually be able to.

Ashlynn sighed and nodded. "Alright we'll get married." She said with a smile.

Remus laughed and hugged her tightly as he kissed her. They sat down holding hands and the small family began catching up on all the things they had missed. It was hard to hear what exactly was going as there was tons of laughter. If one had gone by the door they might think the in habitants of the room were under some kind of laughing hex they did not know the cure too.

After a while Remus sighed and said. "Well I have to get these two punks back to the school. Want to walk with me?" He asked with a smile.

"Aww I want to stay longer!" Naos cried with a frown. This had been the first time he had enjoyed being at Hogwarts.

"Naos don't whine." Ashlynn said as she stood up and kissed Remus. "How about I just meet you in the school?" She whispered so the children couldn't hear.

Remus smiled and nodded. "Alright my dear I shall be back in a few then love." He said with a wink.

"Goodnight my babies I love and miss you both." Ashlynn said as she hugged them tightly.

Once they were gone she followed them out. Honeydukes was gratefully unlocked so she didn't have to break in. She made her way silently into the cellar and then into the passageway.

Memories flooded back to her, the ghosts of Sirius, and the Potters haunted her as she made her way through the hollow tunnels. They had used this very tunnel all through the war, and to sneak Honeydukes snacks. Laughter, hugs, and kisses had been shared here but now they were gone, just memories in the air.

She waited at the end of the tunnel until it opened up and she smiled at Remus. "Hello darling." She said with a smile. Now that she saw his face her love for him shined and she began the Ashlynn she had been for many years now. It was as if there were two Ashlynn's now. The one she was with Sirius Black, and the one she was with Remus Lupin. Can someone have two different loves?

She hugged Remus closely as they made their way towards the apartments of the staff. She gasped when they stopped in front of the old apartments that had once been her and Sirius'. "Remy, I can't go in there." She whispered as tears formed in her eyes. There were too many memories in there and none of them were with Remus.

He smiled reassuringly and nodded. "You can and you will. You're to be a Lupin soon; you'll have to start staying with me during the term." He said as he opened the door and pushed her in.

* * *

Sirius moved around the castle grounds. After he had left Ashlynn he had traveled in his dog form till he got to Hogwarts. He had been amazed that Dumbledore had allowed the Dementors to be posted around the school. He knew it was his fault that the students were subjected to this but he had to clear his name. He needed to be with Ashlynn and his children.

He slipped onto the Hogwarts grounds and made his way towards the Whomping willow. He would stay there for the time being, Halloween wasn't to far away. Then everyone would be at the feast then would be the time to go to the Gryffindor common room and get that little Rat. Oh yes he would get him and show the world just what happened all those long years ago.

Sirius touched the knot quickly and the Whomping Willow stopped for a few moments and he slipped inside. Once he was safely in the tunnels he transformed into his human self once again. He missed the comforts of Ashlynn's home, and he especially missed her cooking but he had to do this.

It wasn't only for himself that he was doing it, it was for the fact he wanted to be with his wife, and he wanted his children to know he loved them. He wanted to hold and hug them before it was too late. He sighed as he entered the creaky old house that held tons of memories.

* * *

Halloween day came and it was Hogsmeade day, Ashlynn sat in Lupin's office looking at the Grindylow awaiting Remus to come back. When he did she was surprised to see Harry Potter with him. "Harry do you remember Ashlynn? You met before the start of term." He said with a smile.

Harry nodded and said. "You knew my mum." He said softly.

Remus laughed and rubbed his face. "Much more then that young Harry. Ashlynn was your mum's maid of honor, and is your godmother."

"You're my godmother?" He asked with a bit of shock, he had thought his godmother would have wanted to raise him.

"Yes I am." She said with a frown.

"Then why don't I live with you?" He asked with confused.

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, and I tired many times to come and visit but your uncle is a cruel man." Ashlynn frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. Wanting to change the subject she said. "I heard your class got to face a Bogart, what is your greatest fear?"

"Well I didn't get to face it." Harry said softly.

"I'm sorry Harry; I didn't think Voldemort appearing in the classroom would have been good." Remus said with a slight frown.

"I did think about Voldemort, and then I remembered the Dementors." Harry said with a frown.

"They are pretty frightening, I know." Ashlynn said with a smile.

"You fear, fear it's self then my young friend." Remus said as Snape came in. Ashlynn narrowed her eyes. She hated the face that Snape was the one making Remy's potion but he was very bad at brewing any potions. "Oh hello Severus." He said pleasantly. "Is that time already?" Both Ashlynn and Harry watched the pleasant exchange between the two professors with mild shock and awe on their faces.

* * *

At the same time Aludra and Cho walked into Honeydukes to get out of the chilly air. Cho saw one of her other friends and went down the aisle to talk to them. Aludra walked toward the sugar quills and was thinking of picking up some for Naos when someone grabbed her around the waist and turned her around in a circle, the sugar quills in her hand getting flung around.

"Oi Al what are you doing throwing sugar quills in the store?" Fred Weasley cried with a laugh as he set her on her feet.

Aludra glared at him as she turned around and punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" She cried unhappily.

Fred laughed and shrugged. "Saw you standing there and I just had to mess with you." He grinned.

Aludra couldn't help but smile when he grinned. 'Stop grinning like a fool.' She chided herself. "Where's your better half?" Aludra asked as she picked up the sugar quills.

"With Angelina." He said with a shrug. "Want to go get some butterbeer with me?"

Aludra glanced over at Cho, who grinned and waved her out the door. "Sure." She said as Fred held out his arm expecting Aludra to loop hers' though his.

* * *

Sirius slipped into the school easily. It had been years since he was here but it felt like just yesterday Remus, James, Peter, and he had been wrecking mischief here, or Ashlynn and him had been teaching Aludra to walk in the great hall during the summer holidays.

Yet those days were long past and he had missed them. He had not even known he had a son, and now he was in his first year at Hogwarts. He knew the Halloween Feast was in full swing as he morphed from dog into Human.

* * *

The Halloween Feast was in full swing but Aludra walked around the corridors of Hogwarts in a bit of a depression. She was still hurt over finding out the truth about her real father, and now she was confused at the fact that she had a crush on Fred.

Fred and she had been friends since she started here and now well now she didn't know what to do. Did he like her? If not why did he ask her to get butterbeer together? She was so confused and had no one to turn to at the moment.

So instead of enjoying the feast she walked the halls thinking. She didn't realize she was lost until she heard the male voice. She didn't recognize this corridor nor the voice that was yelling.

She gasped as she turned around and saw the dark man. He was cutting the portrait up. He turned around and his eyes widened. He knew her, she was his daughter. "Aludra." He said softly.

She looked at him with horror as he approached. He knew her name, he knew who she was. Her heart leapt as she raced towards him. The dark man filled her memories, he wasn't evil he was good. He had read her stories, and kissed and hugged her nightmares away. "Daddy." She cried as he threw open his arms and hugged his long lost daughter tightly.

"Oh Aludra." He said as tears came to his eyes and he rubbed her back. "It is really you." He cried.

* * *

A.N. Sorry that it took so long to get up! I meant to have this up on Halloween but I got sidetracked! Please review it's only a minute out of your day!

Any RPers out there check out http:// aelcrest. webs. com/ (just take out the spaces) (If you do this PM me!) Alright thanks again – Lena Knight!


	6. Part I Chapter 6

Ashlynn sat with Emmeline Vance, the two had been friends since the days of the war and since the end of it, and they had been meeting once a week for lunch. Emmeline was one of the few friends Ashlynn still had that remembered when Ashlynn went by the last name Black. "So you and Remus are finally going to tie the knot?" Emmeline said with a small smirk half way through lunch. "It's about time you both decided to settle down."

Ashlynn's eyes widened she hadn't told anyone about her upcoming marriage to Remus. "How do you know about that?" She gasped.

Emmeline laughed and pulled out the daily prophet. On the very back page twinkled the headline. "_De Lenfent Heir to marry_." "So my dearest and longest friend, were you ever going to tell me?"

Ashlynn shook her head and sighed. "I didn't know my name would still draw attention." She said with a frown.

"Yeah it's been a long time since the Triple Malfoy wedding was the front page news." Emmeline said with a smile.

"And then Sirius and I somehow managed to take over the front page with one little move." She grinned with a shake of her head.

"Now you're demoted to the very back page, how sad." Emmeline said with a smile.

"Doesn't bother me, believe me." Ashlynn said as she stood up. "I would much rather be out of the spotlight."

"Well I must say I wish my marriage had made the paper, even the back but no one cares about us Vances." She smirked at her friend.

Ashlynn shook her head. "The only people who care about my family are related to me and he's only after my inheritance." She said with a frown. "I'm so glad my children look like their father's side rather then the Malfoy side."

"He still after the money?" Emmeline asked with a frown.

"You know it Em and this isn't going to help it." She said as she pointed at the newspaper. She looked down at her watch and frowned. "I have to get back to the office, there's no rest for the wicked my dear."

"Do they still have you pulled off your regular duties and looking for Black?" Emmeline asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not looking for him anymore but I am working with half staff in all my departments. Last week alone I went out with accidental magic reversal squad, the invisibility task force, had to make up a muggle worthy excuse, and had to go out with a junior Obliviator." She said as she stood up.

"Don't work yourself to death sweetie." Emmeline said with a frown, she worried about her friend who tended to be a workaholic.

"I'll try not too. I'll see you next week okay sweetie?" She said with a smile.

"Wait!" Emmeline cried as she grabbed Ashlynn's wrist. "When is the wedding?"

Ashlynn sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention that, it's December twenty first, it's going to be a very small affair but I do expect you to be there though." She said with a smile.

"I'll be there don't you worry." Emmeline said with a smile. Ashlynn nodded her goodbye and made her way back to the ministry.

* * *

Sirius had nicked a Daily prophet to occupy his time; he munched on some stolen food, and drank an iced pumpkin juice while reading it. He laughed when he read how the ministry was close to finding him.

He finally turned to the back page and one and only one headline caught his eyes. _De Lenfent Heir to marry_. He shook his head and gasped when he saw it, Aludra was to marry? He sighed and began to read.

_Ashlynn de Lenfent (33) came into her inheritance just six short months ago but it appears she's finally ready to settle down with long time beau Remus Lupin. The two have been rumored to be a couple for many years. Yet it seemed only recently that the couple had finally split as Remus had taken a teaching job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Now we hear that the couple is still together and we hear wedding bells sometime in December. Stay tuned for more information._

So she wasn't waiting for him? Why would she promise but then decide to marry Remus after all this time? He crumbled the paper and rubbed his chin, he would have to talk to Aludra. The two had become close by writing letters to each other, and she had begun sneaking out to see him. At first he had been against it but the more he realized she was like him the funnier it became to him, Aludra was the female version of him.

* * *

Aludra ran through the halls of Hogwarts trying to make it to the front doors before any Professor noticed she was skipping her Divinations class. She made it to the doors and then across the lawns in no time. The Whopping Willow was already frozen by the black dog so she slipped in to see her father standing there. "Daddy." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Hello darling." He said as he hugged her back and they began walking about towards to the shack. "Missing divinations again?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She nodded. "The class is bogus, our Professor keeps telling us how we are all going to die." She said as she handed him a bag full of food and drinks.

"Thanks sweetie." He said as they entered the house and flopped on the dusty furniture. "So I have a very important question to ask you."

"What's that?" She asked as she picked up a piece of broken wood and began to doodle in the dust.

"Is your mother getting married to Lupin?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aludra sighed and frowned. "Yeah…" She didn't elaborate until Sirius coughed. "Naos and I decided they should."

Sirius frowned. "So you want Remus to be your father?"

"It was before I met you! I wanted a dad and he's always been there for me!"Aludra cried with a frown.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face. "I know I missed a lot, but I would've been there for you if could have been. I'm trying to change it Aludra I promise I am." He said softly looking at his oldest child.

"I know daddy, I know." She said with a smile.

"Good now let's play some exploding snap!"

* * *

Remus sat with Ashlynn in the faculty lounge of Hogwarts a few days later, Ashlynn had taken the day off work to be with Remus before the Full Moon. "Are you going to be okay alone?" She asked softly.

"Yes darling, Snape will be here soon enough with my potion, and then I'll lock myself in my office a harmless wolf." He smiled at her worry.

She touched his face and kissed him softly as Snape entered and groaned. "If you are going to have public displays of affection, I would prefer it if you did it in your own apartments and not in the faculty room please." Severus Snape said with a frown.

Ashlynn sighed and shook her head, choosing to ignore her old best friend she said. "So you don't know how Sirius is getting in and out of the castle?"

Snape rolled his eyes as Remus answered. "No it's completely impossible for him to get on the grounds." He rubbed his head as Snape set down the smoking goblet.

"Drink up pup." Severus said with a laugh.

Ashlynn growled at him. "Snape, you will remember your place when speaking to me or mine." She said glaring at him.

"Oh big words for a woman who denies sharing blood with Malfoy, and marrying Black, stop hiding behind your grandparent's name." Snape said. "It wouldn't surprise me if you and the pup there were the ones helping that dog come into this school."

Ashlynn growled and her hand twitched towards her wand. "Ah ah Ashlynn, I know what your thinking." Snape said and tapped his head to remind her.

Ashlynn growled and then said in a very low voice. "You should stop while you're ahead Snape I don't think the headmaster would like it very much that you're in my mind again."

Severus' eyes flared in pain, he nodded at Remus and said. "If you need more you find me." With that he left the room slamming the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Remus asked.

Ashlynn laughed and shrugged. "It's a secret." With that she kissed him softly.

* * *

Naos sat in the Gryffindor common room reading over his history of magic essay with a sigh when someone plopped down next to him. "Hello Naos." The voice of Fred Weasley said very close to his ear.

"Hello." He said not turning his head to look at older boy.

"I have a question." Fred said looking around the common room.

"What's that?" Naos asked as he set his home work down.

"Does your sister like me?" Fred asked it in a mumble but Naos smiled.

"She might."

"Find out for me? I'll make it worth your while." Fred said.

"Like what?"

"I'll show you some hidden things in Hogwarts, if you do me this favor." Fred said as he ran a hand through his red hair.

Naos rubbed his chin and then nodded slowly. "I will do this but that's as far as my spying goes understood?" He said.

"Understood." Fred said and then got up from the couch and rejoined his twin who was talking to the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

* * *

Please review!

Any RPers out there check out http://aelcrest .webs. com/ (If you do this PM me!) Alright thanks again – Lena Knight!


	7. Part I Chapter 7

It was the week before Christmas and Ashlynn was curled up in her favorite chair, a steaming cup of coca on the end table next to her. In her hand was a letter that she stared at blankly. The letter in her hand was from Remus and she was, unsure of how to react to it. Whether it be with happiness or with sadness. She licked her lips and reread the letter for a third time:

_My dearest Ashlynn, _

_I believe we have rushed into things, I do not think we should marry on December twenty-first. I do not want to break off our engagement just postpone the wedding. You and Sirius had a very quick thrown together wedding; I do not want our wedding to be the same way. I say let's wait till summer when we can do it right and give us time to plan it. I shall see you soon darling. I love you and miss you Ash._

_Truly yours,_

_Remy_

She let out a long sigh and nodded. "It's a good thing." She mumbled as she tossed the letter into the flames and watched it slowly succumb to the fire. It would all work out, she would either end up with Sirius, or Remus. Which man would she choose? She didn't know. She loved Sirius and when he was around she felt like that young brave woman she had been during her youth and she loved that feeling. She also loved being near Sirius, he was just so enthralling.

Yet she loved Remus he and been there for her in the worst of times. He helped her through her second pregnancy and helped her raise her children. He had loved and cared for her all these years. And she loved being with Remus he was everything Sirius was not. She sighed as she sipped her coco and picked up the book she was reading.

* * *

Sirius made his way towards Ashlynn's house. He needed a shower, food and to speak to his wife. He needed to know why she was marrying Remus when she promised to wait for him. He finally made it to her backyard and morphed into his human form. He made his way slowly up the steps and knocked. He waited for a few moments and entered the back house. He made his way through the kitchen and into the living room where Ashlynn was engrossed with her book.

Without looking up she said. "I was wondering when you were going to show up again."

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "So was I." He murmured. "I'll be back in a few, I need a shower."

"You know where it's at." She said as she closed her book and watched him go up the steps to the bathroom. She smiled and went out to the kitchen where she began to prepare dinner for him. He was already loosing the bit of weight he had gained during the months he had stayed with her and she often worried about him out there on the run.

Twenty minutes later Sirius entered the kitchen looking freshly groomed and smelling great. "Smells great." He commented as he walked over to her. He grabbed her hand making her slowly set down the spoon in her hand and turned her towards him. He leaned down and kissed the shorter woman passionately.

"Oh how I've missed those kisses." He said after he broke the kiss.

Ashlynn grinned and shook her head; he made her forget all about Remus. "I made your favorite."

"Who made you this domestic goddess?" He asked as he sat down. "When I left you could barely make toast." He teased good naturally.

Ashlynn laughed and sighed. "Well I had to learn once we moved here." She said with a frown. "No house elves sadly."

Sirius chuckled and nodded. They began to eat in silence when Sirius finally said. "Do you still have the key to my fault?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ashlynn nodded. "For a while your money supported me, until was able to save up some of my own." She whispered a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry you silly witch you're my wife! I wanted you to use it!" He said with a laugh. "Will you do me a favor though love?"

"What's that?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Will you use the money from my fault and buy Harry a fire bolt?" He asked with a sigh. "I would say buy Aludra and Naos one too but I saw that they already have them."

Ashlynn chuckled and nodded. "I sure will." He said with a smile.

"How about you pick out something appropriate for Aludra and Naos." He said with a wink.

The rest of dinner went by in peace and the two enjoyed a lovely evening together. They played a couple of games of gobstones before Sirius sighed. "So you're marrying Remus?"

Ashlynn groaned and rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I am. He proposed." She said as she rolled the stone around in her hand and frowned. She hadn't wanted to think about the marriage to Remus while Sirius was here.

"Well did you say yes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, as he crossed his arms.

Ashlynn sighed and nodded. "Yes, I said yes but only because…." She began but Sirius cut her off. "What about me Ashlynn? I am your husband we are still legally married!"

Ashlynn groaned. "I only said yes because Aludra and Naos wanted me to!" She cried.

"So you do whatever they tell you to do?" He cried. "I love you, I adore you. You promised to wait for me then you agree to marry Remus! Who are you lying to Ashlynn, Remus or me?"

Ashlynn shook her head. "I don't know Sirius I really don't know! I love the both of you just in different ways!" She yelled at him.

"You have to choose you know this Ashlynn! I won't wait forever and neither will he. I can't believe he would propose when he knew I was back." He said biting her lip.

"He doesn't know we are in contact." She whispered.

Sirius' grey eyes turned stormy. "So you're cheating on him with me? I am the affair here!" He cried. "Your…your… just a whore Ashlynn de Lenfent."

Ashlynn glared at him and pointed at the door. "Get out Sirius Black." She growled at her husband. "Never come back here." She was fighting back tears. The man she loved the one she was happy with had called her a whore. She was suddenly filled with hate.

"GET OUT!" She roared she need him to leave, she needed him to stay out of her life. She would marry Remus now, no if ands or buts about it. Remus would never treat her like Black did. He left the house with a bang and she fell to the ground crying.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and Ashlynn watched as the children piled out onto the platform. "MUM!" She hear Naos' cry. Since their meeting months ago he had hit a grown spurt.

"Naos!" She cried and hugged him tightly. "You've gotten so big! I can't believe it."

"Oh mum." He said as he pushed away as Aludra came up.

"Hey Mum." Aludra said as she hugged her mom.

"Oh Al!" Ashlynn cried and hugged her tightly before looking around. "Now we are just waiting for Remus."

"Oh, Dad's not coming." Naos said. "He said he had too much work to do."

Ashlynn frowned and nodded. "Alright let's get going then" She said. "I'll take Naos back first and then come for you Aludra." She really wished Remus was here so she didn't have to make two trips to take the kids back home but it seemed like his precious school was more important then family.

In a few short minutes both children were home and Ashlynn had locked herself in her room. After she had chosen Remus he had chosen to not come home for Christmas. How could he not come? It was Christmas! Oi that man was very confusing.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the De Lenfent house was ablaze with color. The Christmas tree was decorated lights and decorations hung merrily on the walls. The small family sat at the table eating dinner. The de Lenfents always had a Christmas Eve dinner as they spent Christmas Day with the Longbottoms.

Sirius watched them laugh and eat. He whined in his dog form wishing he would be able to be with them. He wished he had never said those words to Ashlynn. If he hadn't he would be celebrating the holiday with them. He lay down in the snow, his head on his paws as he let loose another whine.

He longed to be with his family, hug them shower them with kisses. He needed them to know how much he loved them, and how sorry he was for leaving them. He wanted to cry and instead it came out as a long slow howl of sorrow.

* * *

Aludra's eyes were drawn outside when she heard the howl. Sirius often used that as their signal to when he was running low on food, drink and other essential items she supplied him from Hogwarts. "Aludra." Ashlynn said softly. "Is something wrong hunny?"

"No mummy." Aludra said as she returned to her meal and forced a smile. She looked at the empty chair and instead of seeing Remus who usually sat there, she pictured Sirius. He should be with them tonight; he should be able to spend Christmas with them. She picked her head up once again and heard the howl again. This time she saw the dog in laying in the snow.

She didn't care what her mother did she was inviting her father into the house for Christmas. She got up from the table and walked to the front door. She threw it open and looked at the dog. "Come on inside." She cried. Sirius sat up and cocked his head to the side looking at his daughter. "Come on its Christmas."

"Who is she talking to?" Naos asked as he looked out the window. He watched in horror as the dog turned into a human. "MUMMMMMMMMMM floo the ministry! He's here! He's here! Sirius Black is here!" He screamed.

Ashlynn stood up and grabbed her son as he began to run away. In a soothing voice she whispered. "It's okay Naos, it's okay."

Sirius hugged Aludra tightly and kissed her cheek. Ashlynn sighed. "I see you two have met."

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "She found me when I got into Hogwarts." He said softly.

"Which I should still kill you for Sirius, you could've been caught." Ashlynn growled.

"So I am forgiven?" He asked with his the cheeky grin of his.

Ashlynn laughed and nodded. "Of course you are love." She said and made to make her way to him when Naos threw up an arm.

"Excuse me? I'm out of this jolly loop here but Mum, you just called a mass murder LOVE! Am I the only one who sees a problem with this?" Naos cried unhappily. Why was his mom calling someone other then her fiancée love? This made no sense, she was marrying Remus Lupin his father!

"Naos this is Sirius Black, your true father. He didn't kill those people way back then and I love him." Ashlynn said. "Sirius I'd like you to meet your son Naos Sirius Black."

"That's not my name!" Naos cried. "My name is Naos Sirius de Lenfent and in a couple of months it'll be Lupin! Remember him mother! The man you agreed to marry! The man who you have loved for years!"

Ashlynn sighed and shook her head. "Naos sweetie, I love Remy, but Sirius is my true love. He gave me you and your sister, he's my husband." She said softly.

Naos' jaw was set in a firm line and he looked so much like Sirius it was amazing. He shook his head pointed a finger at Sirius and said. "That's not my dad! My dad is Remus Lupin! He was the first to hold me, he was the one to teach me how to walk, and he was the one who taught me how to play Quidditch! How can you call that man my father? I've never met him and he's never done anything for me!" Naos screamed as tears formed in his eyes. "Merry Bloody Christmas to you all!" With that he turned and stormed up the steps.

"Naos." Ashlynn said but Sirius grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"It's okay Ashlynn. Let him calm down." Sirius said with a smile as he flopped down on the couch and smiled at them.

* * *

Naos walked into his room and slammed the door. He kicked the chair out of his way as he pulled out a piece of parchment and dipped his quill into the ink hurriedly. He got spots of ink all over it but he didn't care. He quickly wrote:

_Uncle Remus, Dad, whatever you are,_

_Please come home! Please I need you so badly. Mum needs you, Aludra needs you please it's Christmas. Please! I haven't needed a father like this before please. _

_Your son, _

_Naos Lupin_

He wiped his tears and folded the parchment up tied it to the leg of his owl and said. "Remus Lupin, Hogwarts go quick." He said and flung open the window and watched as the owl flew out towards the school.

* * *

Please review it's a minute of your life!! Also I've decided to make this story go through books 3 to 7 please tell me if you think this is a good idea!

Any RPers out there check out http://aelcrest .webs. com/ (If you do this PM me!) Alright thanks again – Lena Knight!


	8. Part I Chapter 8

Naos spent the rest of his vacation in his room only coming out for meals and to use the bathroom. If Sirius was about during the meals he would fill his plate and storm upstairs. Finally the night before they were to go back to school Sirius had, had enough of his attitude. "I'm going to talk to him." He said as he got up from the dinner table.

"Sirius, you should let him get used to the idea of you being in his life." Ashlynn said softly.

"We did it your way for a while Ashlynn, let me try my way." Sirius said as he made his way over to the steps. Ashlynn frowned at Aludra who just smiled. Aludra seemed to take to Sirius and it was interesting to watch them interact.

Sirius made his way up the steps and without knocking he entered Naos' room. The eleven year old glared at him and snapped. "Get out."

"No, I won't leave until we talk." Sirius said as he grabbed a chair and sat down on it.

"I have nothing to say to you." Naos said in a monotone his expression not softening for a moment.

"I know how confused you are now Naos, and I'm not trying to replace Remus as your father, but I want to get to know you. You are my son, my blood, and I regret never seeing you before." He said softly.

Naos groaned as he got off the bed and walked to the window. He didn't say anything but the young man was hurting. He wanted his Uncle Remus and he had never come on Christmas, he had only written that it was too close to the full moon to come. Now this man had claimed her mother and his sister. They both loved him more then Uncle Remus while Naos had no connection to Sirius Black.

"I don't know you. I was never told you were my father until this year. Remus Lupin has raised me, he's taught me everything. He is my dad your just some guy that knocked up my mum." Naos said after a few moments.

Sirius closed his eyes. "He can be your dad, I just want to get to know you Naos." He said with a sigh.

"I'm not promising anything, but we can try to get to know each other."

Sirius smiled. "One step at a time, how about you come and eat dinner with us?" Sirius asked with a smile.

Naos nodded and crossed the room. "I've missed talking to people, thank you for finally coming to speak to me."

* * *

The weekend came and went, the children went back to school, and Sirius stayed with Ashlynn. He couldn't bear to be away from her any longer. The years and months away from her killed him and he loved seeing her smile and watching her sleeping. The littlest things made him fall in love with her all over again. He wished he could have grown up with her but now he promised he would grow old and grey with her.

He sighed as he lay down in the bed and held his wife closely. "I've always loved you Ashlynn." He whispered in her ear.

She stirred from sleep but not enough to open her grey eyes. "And I've always loved you Sirius." She mumbled back. Sirius smiled to himself and closed his eyes. She was prefect in every way he pulled her tighter to him and kissed her neck gently before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

It was Friday night and Remus' professorial duties were done for the weekend. He had gone to Dumbledore and asked to have the weekend off. He needed to see Ashlynn. She had not written to him, and Naos' and Aludra refused to speak with him. He knew Naos would be upset about his not coming to Christmas, but he couldn't figure out why Aludra was upset with him.

So as the sun set on Friday Remus made his way out of Hogwarts and down to the Hogsmeade. He had just stepped into the lane as he turned on his heel and disappeared. He quickly appeared in the woods across the lane from Ashlynn's house. Having never held down a steady job for a long period of time Ashlynn had been the main bill payer so no matter what she had always said, it was her house, not his.

The snow was coming down steadily and the Christmas tree was still up in the living room. It would have made a perfect Christmas card for muggles, even the couple cuddling by the window watching the snow fall was perfect. Remus' eyes narrowed. That was Ashlynn in the window, who was that behind her? He squinted through the snow and before he could think he ran up the drive not caring about the icy walkway.

The front door banged opened without Remus touching the knob. He heard Ashlynn whisper hurriedly to Sirius. He ran through the house, thinking that the children had slipped up and told someone where to find him. "You whore!" Remus screamed when he saw Ashlynn. "You're cheating on me with a criminal!"

Sirius heard Remus call his wife a whore and he stopped in his tracks. Obviously it was just Remus and not the Aurors looking for him. He turned around his tracks and made his way towards the living room. "Get out of this house Remus." Sirius said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I will not, this is my home." Remus said glaring at Sirius. "And this is my fiancée."

"She's my wife, sorry prior claim to her Remy." Sirius said with a smile. "And I believe it was my money that helped pay for this house."

"Well I'm the one who's been there raising you're…." He paused as Sirius laughed and nodded.

"That's right mate, raising my children." He grinned as he made his way over to Ashlynn.

"Not like you've met them Sirius, they are my children more then yours. I've been Uncle Remus longer then you were around. Hell I was the first one to hold Naos." Remus said with a laugh knowing that would hurt his best friend.

"That doesn't matter now that I'm back." Sirius said as he draped an arm around Ashlynn. "Isn't that right love?" He smiled cockily at Remus, there was no doubt in his mind that Ashlynn would choose him, she had married him and carried his children.

"Ashlynn, you've been with me all this time and you're leaving me for the man who sent Lily and James to their deaths!" Remus cried his eyes brimming with tears. This was the love of his life, the one person he needed to be with. She was the only one that accepted him even though he was a werewolf.

There were a few moments of silence until Remus and Sirius both cried out. "Well Ashlynn?"

She shrugged Sirius' arm off her shoulders and looked down. She didn't know who she wanted to be with, she loved both men. Why was this so hard? "Ashlynn!" Sirius cried unhappily, making her head snap up.

"This isn't easiest thing ever Sirius!" She snapped. "I love you both and I don't know who I want."

"Well choose!" Remus said as he crossed his arms, hoping she would come to her senses and choose him. He was the one she had been with for so long. They were a family; her and the kids were his family. Sirius couldn't take that away could he?

"I…"Ashlynn began looking between Sirius and Remus. She loved both men but she didn't know which to choose. How could they expect her to make the choice so quickly and with such finalization? "I don't know." She said finally, she drew herself up to full height but both men still towered over her.

Ashlynn silently cursed her short stature but glared at both men. "And I don't appreciate your demands for me to choose. You will leave." She said as Sirius laughed at Remus. "That means you too Sirius. You both will give me time to think and I will owl you when I have an answer for you." With that she nodded turned on her heel and marched into her room.

* * *

Aludra lay in the empty Quidditch Pitch; her Firebolt was tossed on the ground not to far. She still wore her blue Ravenclaw Quidditch Robes. She was looking up at the night time sky, not ready to face the somber Ravenclaw common room, after their defeat to Gryffindor. The rest of the team had been out here for a while slowly one by one they had made the long walk to the locker rooms, then back to the Ravenclaw Common room alone. Cho had stayed the longest but then she patted Aludra's arm in a goodbye before making that walk herself.

She didn't hear the person creep up on her until the stars were blocked out. "What are you doing Starchild?" The voice of Fred Weasley said, even in the dark she could hear he was grinning. He had often teased her about being named after a star by calling her Starchild.

"I was looking at the stars until your big head got in the way." She snapped.

Fred laughed as he lay down next to her. "You are an odd one, Starchild." He said with a smile.

"Oh stop it." She said after a moment.

Fred grabbed her hand and made her point at a bright star. "That's the Sirius star." He said and pulled it lower and to the right. "And that very bright one, right there, that's your star, Aludra."

"How do you know that?" She asked after a few moments.

"I took an extra lesson with Professor Sinistra." Fred admitted sheepishly. "I knew you wouldn't ask where your star was and I wanted to know so I could show you."

Aludra blushed deeply and sat up so Fred couldn't see. She was still unsure of what was going on between them. They had been friends forever but lately something was different. She felt Fred sit up and he asked. "Something wrong Starchild?"

She shook her head unsure about her voice working. She felt Fred take her hands and pull her close. "Al." He said softly as he put his finger under her chin and tipped her head back. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Then they heard a soft cough behind them and they pulled away seeing a very severe looking Professor McGonagall. "Out after hours both of you will be serving dentations tomorrow night."

* * *

The cat brought Sirius the passwords, swiped them off the Longbottom kid apparently. He felt bad using his old friend's child like that but he needed a way in. He was caked in mud and after a week on the run from Ashlynn's warm clean house he was desperate.

Remus hadn't turned Ashlynn in because he wanted her to choose him and not Sirius. Yet would Remus have told Dumbledore about all the ways in and out of the school. He sure hoped not he was going back in; tonight he would get that damn rat even if they caught him. With the rat in his hands he would have the proof he needed after all these years.

He made his way through the familiar corridors and finally made it to the Gryffindor. "Password!" The jittery knight called out to him. Sirius smiled coolly and listed off the week's worth of password. The portrait swung open and Sirius entered the common room once again.

* * *

Two days later Aludra stormed into the shrieking shack. Her eyes blazed in anger. When she saw her father she threw the basket of food and drinks as hard as she could at him. It smacked him hard in his stomach. "Oi! What was that for?" Sirius cried as he picked up the food glad that the bottles hadn't broken.

"You snuck back into the castle! You promised you wouldn't put yourself in danger anymore!" Aludra screamed at him.

"I have to do this Aludra!" He said with a frown. He thought his daughter understood that, he needed to clear his name so they could be together as a family. He needed to be with them he loved them too much to stay away.

Tears sprang to the young girl's eyes, the scar on the side of her face from that spell oh so long ago shone in the moonlight. She looked so scared and innocent as she cried. "Daddy, do you want to leave me again?"

Sirius gasped and shook his head. He rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. "No, I'm never leaving you again darling. You, your brother, and your mother are my life. I'm doing this so we can be together as a family." He whispered petting her hair.

"Don't leave me ever again? Promise?" She cried tears ran down her face.

Sirius knelt near so they were face to face. "See my eyes Aludra? They are your eyes. You know when they are lying, or when they are being truthful. Look into my eyes and see the promise in them. I am never leaving you again. I will be here whenever you need me." Sirius said as he brushed her hair back away from her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whimpered. Sirius picked her up and sat on the ground rocking her.

"I'm never leaving." Sirius promised again.

Aludra nodded and wiped her tears away. "I believe you Daddy and I'll help you out whenever you need me. You know this. Please don't break into the castle again? Please?" She begged him.

"Aludra." He began but she shook her head.

"Promise!" She cried. "Promise to never enter Hogwarts again!"

Sirius sighed and nodded. He couldn't say no to his daughter. "Alright, I promise."

* * *

Please review guys! I love when i get reviews!! Thank you!! - Lena Knight


	9. Part I Chapter 9

The months passed, the snow melted and gave way to the spring air, and the spring flowers slowly changed to early summer ones. The hours turned into days, the days into weeks, and the weeks into months and yet Ashlynn had not contacted either Sirius or Remus. She was confused and the letters from her children and the two men she loved just confused her more and more.

Finally after work one early summer evening Ashlynn decided to go up to Hogwarts. There she would find her fiancée Remus Lupin. He was the one she needed to speak to. She still hadn't made up her mind about who she was going to choose but she needed to see Remy, he had always helped her though everything through the years.

She slipped into Honeydukes and into the cellar before anyone noticed her, thankfully. She walked the hall slowly memories of Sirius and her haunted her every movement. They had walked this very hall numerous times. Remus' apartments were even where she and Sirius had lived, where they had been a happy family.

She sighed as she slipped into the apartment and smiled. It was still decorated the same way, memories of Lily and James wafted in with the ones of Sirius. Tears gleamed in her eyes. She remembered everything all and once and knew which choice she was to make. Even in death they could help her.

"Ashlynn?" Remus' voice said from behind her.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Remy." He grinned at her and came in for a hug. They hugged tightly and released, neither going in for a kiss. "What have you been up to?" She asked after an awkward pause.

"I was just looking at the most peculiar thing." He said with a smile. "Young Harry had in his hands. That map Sirius, James, Peter, and I made in school. I'm sure you remember it as it was last in your possession that I remember it in." He sighed and walked over to the table as he set the map down.

Ashlynn paused and looked down at the map and nodded. "I left it here in this very room when I left this school, for what I thought was forever." She sighed and looked down to see a dot the read Harry Potter. "Seems he's more like James then I thought." She smiled and shook her head.

"It would seem so my dear." Remus said as they both looked down at the map. After a few moments Ashlynn grabbed Remus' arm with a gasp.

"What?" Remus asked looking at her lovingly.

"Read that name!" She cried pointing at the dot that was near Ronald Weasley.

After a moment Remus gasped and said. "That can't be." He ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath.

"The map must be malfunctioning. I mean how could Peter Pettigrew be with them Remy!" She cried.

"It's impossible; we made it so it would never malfunction. So Sirius wasn't lying then."

Ashlynn narrowed her eyes and then began heading towards the door. "Ashlynn where are you going?"

"I'm going to get that bloody bastard, he killed Lily and James." She said it so hatefully that he was afraid that Ashlynn would use one of the Unforgivables. He knew that she had the capacity to use them, during the war he had seen her use all three, though she hated herself for it.

As they made their way down to the main hall Remus came up behind her. "Have you decided about who you are going to choose?" He asked.

"Is this really the time to be discussing this?" She snapped as they got to the main floor.

"Well its better time then ever, you've been avoiding all this for so long. I think it's time to discuss this." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not talking about right now Remy. We are about to go and get the person who helped kill our two of our best friends." She snapped looking at him annoyed that he would bring that up right now.

* * *

"WE'RE UP HERE – SIRIUS BLACK – QUICK!" Ashlynn and Remus heard from the room inside the Shrieking Shack. Remus instantly recognized the screaming voice of Hermione Granger. Both Ashlynn and Remus thundered up the steps, breathing harder then before. Remus knowing the house better lead the way, he burst into the room that the voices had come from. Both had their wands out ready for anything.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus cried and Ashlynn saw Harry's wand go flying along with the girl's wands.

"Where is that bastard?" Ashlynn asked her voice tense and even. She needed to get her hands on that rat bastard that had taken her best friends away, and sent her husband to jail for so long.

"Yes Sirius where is he?" Remus asked softly.

Sirius was at a loss for words, he just stood there staring at the red haired boy. Finally he raised his hand slowly pointing at the boy. "But then why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless, unless he was the one, unless you switched without telling me." Remus said it so softly it was amazing anyone heard it. He paused and shook his head Ashlynn had not been lying all this time as he had thought she were.

"Professor, what's going on?" Harry asked looking at Lupin a bit nervous as Remus made his way over to Sirius and hugged him closely. Now the only thing he would have to forgive Sirius for was trying to take Ashlynn away from him.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" the girl Hermione cried as she pointed at Remus. "YOU – YOU!"

Remus sighed and looked at her. "Hermione." He began.

"You and him!"

"Calm down!" Remus said softly.

"I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering up for you!" Hermione screamed at Remus.

"Listen to me please, I can explain." Remus hated trying to beg for attention and trying to get it from this girl seems impossible.

"I trusted you, and all the time you've been his friend!" Harry snapped his voice full of disgust.

"You're wrong, I haven't been his friend but I am now. – Let me explain!" He cried.

Hermione stood up and shook her head. "NO Harry don't trust him! He's been helping Black get into the castle he wants you dead too – he's a werewolf!" She cried.

"Oh shut up you little wrench!" Ashlynn snapped annoyed with the girl. She seemed to be a little know it all and that annoyed Ashlynn not allowing adults to speak.

"It's okay darling." Remus said as he patted her shoulder. "Not at all up to your usual standard Hermione, only one out of three. I'm afraid I haven't been helping Sirius get in, and I certainty don't want Harry dead." He shivered and then looked down in shame. "But I won't deny I am a werewolf."

Ron struggled to get up but fell back down in pain whimpering. Remus moved toward him but Ron gasped and shrieked. "Get away from me werewolf!"

Ashlynn scoffed looking at Ron with disgust. "Oh don't be so dense, he's not going to hurt you. He's completely harmless right now." She snapped glaring at the boy. No one should look down on Remus just because he was a werewolf; he was still a human being.

With obvious effort Remus turned back to Hermione. "How long have you known?"

"Ages, Since Professor Snape's essay." Hermione whispered.

Remus nodded slowly amazed. "He'll be delighted! He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant. Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

Once again she whispered. "Both."

Remus forced a laugh as he shook his head. "You are the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met." He said with a sigh.

"I'm not, if I had been a bit clever I'd have told everyone what you are!" She snapped looking at the Professor she had once trusted.

Ashlynn laughed and shook her head. "As if they didn't already know you stupid little witch."

Remus touched Ashlynn's shoulder once again. "Calm down Ashlynn. At least the staff already knows."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf! Is he mad?" Ron gasped from the bed.

Remus chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Some of the staff thought so. He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers I was trustworthy." He said.

"AND HE WAS WRONG! YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" Harry screamed. Hearing Harry's scream Sirius made his way over to Ashlynn and hugged her closely. He disliked hearing the young man scream like that.

Remus glared at them before he turned back to Harry and Hermione. "I have not been helping Sirius." He sighed once again, would these children ever listen. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look -"

He tossed back their wands back to them. Then he grabbed Ashlynn's wand and the tucked both wands into his belt. "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

Harry looked at his wand a bit surprised and sighed. "If you haven't been helping him." He glared a Sirius furiously. "How did you know he was here?"

"The map." Remus said with a smile. "The Marauder's Map. We were in my office looking at it -."

"You know how to work it?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Remus laughed and nodded. "Of course I know how to work it." He waved his hand impatiently. "I helped write it, I'm Moony."

"You wrote -?"

"The important thing is I was looking at it." Remus said with a sigh as he began acing the floor. "You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry -."

"How'd you know about the cloak?" Harry asked confused.

"The number of times I saw James disappear under it." Once again Remus waved his hand impatiently. "The point is even if you are wearing it you still show up on the map."

He was just drawing in a breath when Ashlynn said. "Anyways as we looked at the map, we saw you were with by someone else."

"No we weren't!" Harry said confused.

Remus shook his head. "We couldn't believe it! How could he be with you?"

"NO ONE WAS WITH US!" Harry cried.

"Then we watched Sirius pull two of you into the Whopping Willow." Remus continued ignoring Harry's yell.

"One of us!" Ron cried angrily.

"No, two of you. Can you damn kids just shut up so we can explain?" She snapped.

Remus moved towards Ron. "Can I look at your rat please?"

"Why?" Ron asked confused. "What has Scabbers got to do with it?"

"Everything. Can I please see him?" Remus almost pleaded.

Ron held the rat closer to his chest and shook his head. "No way! Leave me and my rat alone!" He cried.

Sirius released Ashlynn and out of nowhere said. "That's not a rat!"

"Of course he's a rat!" Ron cried.

"A rat bastard but he's a wizard." Ashlynn said glaring at the rat in Ron's hands.

"An Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said scowling at the rat Ron had coined as Scabbers.

"You're all mental!" Ron cried.

"Ridiculous!" Hermione said with a shake of his head.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead! He killed him twelve years ago!" Harry cried as he pointed at Sirius who twitched a bit.

"I meant to, but little Peter got the better of me, not this time though!" Sirius said manically as he grabbed the wand out of Remus' belt. "Avada…."

"Sirius NO!" Remus cried snatching the wand back. "We need to explain! They deserved to know everything!" Remus ran his hand through his hair. "Ron's kept him as a pet! Hell there are parts of it even I don't know! And Harry, you owe Harry the truth!"

Sirius nodded quickly. "Alright then tell them whatever you like. BUT make it quick! I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for!" Sirius cried.

"Your nutters all of you!" Ron said.

Ashlynn turned and glared at him. "Would you just shut your bloody mouth! If you say another damn thing I will hex you so quick your head will spin!" She snapped more then annoyed with these children.

As Ashlynn grew silently they hard a loud creak on the floor below them. Remus stepped out of the room and looked at the landing. "No ones there."

"This place is haunted!" Ron cried.

"No it's not." Remus said as he looked at the boy. "The Shrieking shack was never haunted. The screams and howls the villagers heard were made by me." He paused for a moment chewing on his lip thinking about how to begin the story.

"That's where all this starts, with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten."

Ron began to open his mouth but he watched as Ashlynn raised her wand and he instantly shut it, not wanting to upset the woman even more. She seemed just as dangerous as Sirius Black to him. Though he knew she worked for the ministry and was a friend of his dad's he still feared her.

"I was a very small boy when I was bitten. Back then there was no cure, now there is the potion Professor Snape makes for me, is a relatively new invention. Though the potion helps me become safe, I just curl up in my office a harmless wolf as long as I take it the week before the full moon."

"Before the wolfsbane potion was discovered however, I became a full fledged monster once a month. It was far shot for me to even attend Hogwarts but them Dumbledore became Headmaster and he was sympathetic towards my problem."

"Once a month I was smuggled out of the castle and into this place to transform. My transformation in these days was terrible. It was very painful. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself. But apart from my transformation I was happier than I had ever been. For the first time ever I had friends. Three greats ones, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and of course your father Harry, James Potter."

"Now my three friends could hardly notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course they worked out the truth. And they didn't desert me at all. Instead they did something for me that would make my transformation not only bearable but the times of my life. They became Animagi."

Harry gasped and said. "My dad too?"

Remus nodded. "Yes indeed. It took them the better part of three years to work out how to do it. Finally in out fifth year they managed it. Each could turn into a different animal at will."

Hermione looked up puzzled a bit. "But how did that help you?"

"They couldn't keep me company as humans so they kept me company as animals. A werewolf is only a danger to humans. Every month they snuck out of the castle under the Invisibility cloak. They transformed Peter the smallest could slip beneath the Willow's branches and touch the knot. Under their influence I became less dangerous. My body was sill wolfish but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

Sirius growled and began to pace. "Hurry up Remus." He snapped. Ashlynn reached out and rubbed his arms gently.

"I'm getting there. Soon we were leaving the shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals they were able to keep me in check. I doubt any other students ever found out more about Hogwarts and Hogsmeade than we did. And that's how we came to write the map and sign it with out nicknames, Sirius was Padfoot, Peter was Wormtail, I was Moony, and James was Prongs."

"What kind of animal?" Harry began but was cut off my Hermione.

"That's really dangerous!" Hermione cried. "What if you had given them the slip and bitten someone?"

"A thought that still haunts me. I sometimes feel guilty about betraying Dumbledore. He had no idea I was breaking the rules. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi, illegally. I always managed to forget my feelings when it came time to plan the next adventure. And I haven't changed."

Remus frowned and ran a hand through his hair once again. "All this year I have been battling with myself wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was a coward. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school admitting that I'd led other along with me and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy and he gave me a job when I've been shunned by most people my whole adult life." He paused and smiled at Ashlynn lovingly who smiled back at him. She had helped him and been there for him since those days too.

"A lot of times unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it, so in a way Snape's been right all along."

Sirius head snapped up and looked over at Remus surprise written all over his face. Why would Remus talk about Snape as if he were part of this whole story. "Snape? What's Snape got to do with it?"

Remus frowned once again. "He's here Sirius. He's teaching here as well." He turned and looked over at the students. "Snape went to school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment to Defense Against the Dark Arts job. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I'm not to be trusted. He has his reasons you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him."

Sirius scoffed and rolled his eyes. "It served him right, sneaking around trying to find out what we were up to hoping he could get us expelled."

Ashlynn shook her head and leaned against Sirius' shoulder. "Sev was only interested because he wanted to be like you."

Sirius smiled down at his wife. "That's right at the time you were a slimly Slytherin."

Ashlynn looked at Harry and said. "We were all in the same year and the four musketeers over here made Snape's life a living hell, mine along with it."

"He was jealous of James' talent on the Quidditch field." Sirius said.

"ANYWAYS, Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me to the Whopping Willow. Sirius thought it would be amusing to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the trunk with a long stick and he'd be able to get in."

"Well of course Snape tried it – if he got as far as the house he'd have met a fully grown werewolf – but James who heard what Sirius had done went after Snape. He pulled him back out, at great risk to his own life. Though Snape glimpsed me through the end of the tunnel Dumbledore forbid him to tell anyone but from then on he knew what that I was a werewolf.…"

It was silent for a few moments no one sure where Remus was going with this story. He seemed to be thinking about and Ashlynn moved towards him and was about to say something until Harry cleared his throat and looked at the three adults.

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you because he thought you were part of the joke Sirius set up?"

"That's right." Snape said coolly from behind the wall behind Remus and Ashlynn. The whole room turned to see Snape pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, he pointing his wand at Remus and Ashlynn.

* * *

Please review guys!! I love reviews and they make me happy!!


	10. Part I Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

Hermione screamed to see Snape come out of no where, Sirius jumped in front of Ashlynn, no one pointed a wand at her. "I found this at the base of the whopping willow." Snape said as he tossed the cloak to the side as he made sure to keep his wand trained on the three adults.

"Your probably wondering how I knew you were here? I've just been to your office. You forgot to take your potion tonight, Remus, so I took some along. And very lucky I did, lucky for me I mean. Lying on your desk was a map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know!"

Ashlynn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sev…" She began.

"Hush Ashlynn. I've told the headmaster again and again that you have been helping Black into the castle and here's the proof!"

"Severus you're making a mistake." Remus said softly. "Just let me explain!"

Snape shook his head and said. "Three more for Azkaban tonight." Ashlynn gasped as Snape shot cords around Remus.

"Sev stop this! This is madness let him explain!" Ashlynn cried. Sirius went to run at him but Snape pointed his wand at him.

"Do it I dare you." Snape snapped. Sirius stopped in his tracks as Snape turned to Ashlynn. "I'm surprised to find you here Ashlynn." He paused for a moment and then said. "Your poor children will be orphans now that you and hubby will be in Azkaban!"

Ashlynn growled at the man that had once been her best friend. "Don't threaten me or my children Snape. I haven't done anything illegal here." She growled at him.

"Ah I think being here with Sirius Black is illegal." He then turned to the two men in front of the woman. "Vengeance is so very sweet. How I hoped I would be the one to catch you."

Sirius laughed and shook his head. "The jokes on you again Severus, as long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle I'll come quietly."

Snape shook his head and said. "Up to the castle? I don't think so. All I have to do is call the Dementors so they can give you a little kiss."

Sirius went pale as Ashlynn gasped. "Over my dead body will they give him a kiss!" She cried.

"Alright enough talk let's go." Snape said as he began to herd the adults out of the room.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry bellowed and Snape went flying across the room and was knocked out. Ashlynn smiled and nodded at how well he had used that spell at his age she hadn't been able to do that.

"You shouldn't have done that. You should have left him to me." Sirius said with a frown.

"Like you would have been able to do anything wandless." Ashlynn scoffed at him smirking. "Good hit though Harry." She said with a nod towards him.

"Thank you." He said but then looked at Remus and Sirius. "I still don't know if I believe you." He said with a raised eye brow.

"Then it's time they offer you some proof." Ashlynn said turning to the men she adored.

"I couldn't agree more." Remus said as he moved towards Ron. "Give me Peter please. Now."

Ron clutched Scabbars closer to his chest. "Come off it! Are you trying to tell me he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on a rat!" Ron stopped for a moment and sighed. "Say if he is Pettigrew how did he know which rat he was after he's been locked up for so long?"

Ashlynn chuckled as Sirius pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper. "Are you still carrying that around?" She cried.

"It's the only thing that's kept me away from you darling." Sirius said as he handed the picture of Ron and his family to Remus.

"How did you get this?" Remus asked amazed.

"Fudge, he came to inspect Azkaban last year he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page. I knew it as him at once, how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts to where Harry was." He said with a sigh.

"How could you tell it was him Sirius?" Remus asked confused looking between the picture and Sirius.

"Look at the paw Remy." Ashlynn prodded as she went and sat down next to Hermione.

After a few moments Remus gasped. "My god, he's got a toe missing." He paused and shook his head amazed. "Of course it's so simple, so brilliant! He cut if off himself?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Just before he transformed, when I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then before I could curse him he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back killed everyone within twenty feet of himself and sped into the sewer with the other rats." He said it softly just barely above a whisper.

"The biggest bit of Peter they ever found was his finger." Remus said in awe. Who knew Peter was as clever as that.

"Scabbers probably got in a fight with another rat or something! He's been in the family for ages!" Ron cried still unbelieving the story.

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Twelve years in fact! Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?" He asked looking at the red haired boy.

"We take really good care of him!" Ron said setting his jaw in a line.

"Oh shut up! No rat lives that long and it doesn't look too good from here." Ashlynn cried annoyed with Ron. He just needed to hand over the rat already.

"Well that mad cat has been after him! Trying to kill him!" Ron snapped at the older woman.

"The cat isn't mad! He's the most intelligent of his kind that I've ever met. He recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me. Finally I managed to communicate to him what I was after and he's been helping me, along with Aludra." He said with a smile.

"Aludra?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Our daughter." Ashlynn said with a smile. "She's in Ravenclaw that's how Sirius has been eating Aludra brought him stolen food."

"I'm confused; I thought you were marrying Professor Lupin!" Harry asked with a frown.

"Later how has the cat been helping you Sirius?" Remus asked not wanting to hear the truth that he could see in Ashlynn's eyes.

"He tried to bring Peter to me but couldn't so he stole the passwords to Gryffindor Tower. But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it. This cat told me Peter had left blood on the sheets. I suppose he bit himself, well faking his own death had worked once." Sirius said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"And why did he fake his own death? Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!" Harry yelled.

"Sirius would have never killed Lily and James!" Ashlynn cried. "Your parents were our daughter's godparents, he was your godfather!"

"Don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down but it was the other way around. Peter betrayed your mother and father not Sirius!" Remus said trying to explain the best he could.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER!" Harry screamed.

Sirius sighed once again and said. "I as good as killed them. I persuaded James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded him to use Peter as secret keeper instead of me. I am to blame I know it." He sat down on the bed next Ron placing his face in his hands.

"Sirius you didn't know." Ashlynn said as she stood up and made her way over to him.

"You did! You tried to warn me! You saw the mark and I was to foolish to believe it." Sirius cried as he turned to Harry. "The night they died I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe before Ashlynn and I left for France. But when I arrived at his hiding place he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of struggle. It didn't feel right I was scared. I set out for your parent's house straight away. And when I saw their house destroyed and their bodies I realized what Peter must've done…what I'd done…" He stopped and looked down at his hands.

"Enough, there's one certain way to prove what really happened! Give me the rat!" Remus said as he walked over to the bed and held out his hand glaring at the boy.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked still clutching the rat closely as it squeaked and tried as hard as possible to get away.

Ashlynn groaned as she lazily picked up her wand and said. "Accio rat." She smiled at Remus and Sirius. "Elementary boys elementary." She then tossed the rat into the air and a blinding flash of light erupted from Remus and Sirius' wands. There appeared a small wheezy man.

"Well hello Peter, long time no see." Remus said pleasantly as if they were meeting over a cup of tea.

"Sirius…Remus…Ashlynn…my friends, my old friends." Peter said looking around trying to find the closest exit.

"We've been having a little chat, as I'm sure you've heard, about what happened the night Lily and James died." Remus said this time his voice was hard and cold.

"Remus you don't believe him do you? He tried to kill me!" Peter cried his eyes never resting on anything for too long.

"So we've heard. I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you." Remus said with a smile yet his voice was still hard and cold.

Peter moved a bit but Ashlynn tutted and shook her head, Peter remembered when she had hexed Sirius and he sure didn't want to be on the receiving end of any of her hexs or curses. "He's come to kill me! He killed Lily and James and now me too! You've got to help me!" He cried moving towards Remus a bit until Ashlynn tapped his back and once again shook her head.

"It would serve you right traitor!" She snapped glaring at the little man. She had known all those years ago that he was the traitor and yet no one had believed her.

"I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me!" Peter said his whole body beginning to shake.

Ashlynn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban? When nobody has ever done it before?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Peter turned to look at her fully his eyes wide full of fear. "He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of! How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-who-must-not-be-named taught him a few tricks!" He snapped back at her his eyes still roving.

"Voldemort teach me tricks?" Sirius hollered his gaze turning a bit more made at the idea as Peter flinched. "What scared to hear your old master's name? I don't blame you Peter, his lot aren't very happy with you are they?" He smiled it was also a bit manic.

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius."

"You haven't been hiding from me for the last twelve years! You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters! I heard things in Azkaban, Peter! They all think your dead or you'd have to answer to them. I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser, double crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potter's on your information and there he met his downfall!"

"And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban did they? There are still plenty out there, biding their time pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind you were still alive…" He fell silent as Peter began to speak again.

"Don't know what your talking about, you don't believe this madness do you Remus…Ashlynn?" He asked looking at them hoping, praying they didn't believe it.

Remus shook his head and stared at him. "Why would an innocent man want to spend twelve years as a rat?" He asked as he rubbed his chin.

"I was scared! I put one of their best Death Eaters in Azkaban, the spy, Sirius Black!" Peter cried pointing at Sirius.

Ashlynn smacked Peter hard across the face, he cried out in pain as he help his lip which was now bleeding. "Do not speak about him like that! Sirius was never a SPY." She screamed at him. Her hatred was boiling under her skin this man had taken her best friends away and her husband away in one move.

"How dare you! When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger, more powerful then myself? But you Peter – I'll never understand! Why I didn't see you were the spy! Instead I blame my wife and Remus!" Sirius said pain entering his voice as he choked on the words.

"Me as a spy must be out of your mind." Peter muttered still nursing his wounded lip.

Sirius shook his head and came closer to Peter. "James only made you secret keeper because I suggested it! I thought it was the perfect plan a bluff Voldemort would be sure to come after them. He would never dream they'd use a weak talentless thing like you! It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters!" Sirius cried as he flung his head back and began to laugh.

Hermione cleared her throat and said softly. "May I say something?"

Remus nodded slowly and smiled. "Yes you can." He said as if they were in class.

Hermione sighed and looked around at the adults. "He's been sleeping by Harry for three years, if he's working for Voldemort how come he's never tied to hurt Harry?" She asked it biting her lip a bit unsure of how the adults would react.

"Thank you!" Peter cried. "See I have never hurt Harry!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and stamped his feet like a child. Would this never end? "Because you never did anything for anyone unless they could see what was in it for you! Voldemort's been hiding for fifteen years! You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully on the play ground before you went back to him! Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news weren't you Peter?"

Peter opened his mouth slowly up and down before Hermione asked. "How did you get out of Azkaban if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you! Precisely what I was saying!" Peter cried once again

Ashlynn groaned and smacked him once again. "Shut up Peter! Let him explain."

Sirius smiled slowly at his wife and looked at Harry for a moment before swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'm not sure how I did it, I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me. But it kept me sane and knowing who I was. It helped me keep my powers, help me transform in my cell, become a dog. I was too weak until I saw Peter in that picture."

"I realize he was at Hogwarts with Harry, ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry who'd dare say he betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors. So I had to do something, I was the only person who knew he was still alive! Believe me Harry I never betrayed Lily and James! I would have died before I did."

Peter groaned and shook his head looking at Remus' pleading. "You don't believe this Remus, Ashlynn! Sirius would've told you about the change of plans!" He said as he shuffled towards them both.

"Not if he thought I was the spy!" Remus said as Ashlynn answered "He knew my distrust of you! He knew I'd fight him on the plan!"

"Forgive me the both of you…" Sirius said as he held back his tears.

"Only if you forgive me for believing you were the spy?" Remus asked looking at his best friend and his wife. In that moment Remus was resigned him and Ashlynn did not belong together, Sirius and Ashlynn belonged together.

"Shall we kill him together then Remus?" Sirius asked with a smile.

Remus nodded and smiled. "I think so." He said holding up his wand.

Peter began to try to move and he began to cry. "Please no! Ron my master..." He began but Ron turned his head away from Peter who then looked at Hermione. "Sweet clever girl, I've always liked you…" He trailed off when he noticed she was glaring at him. Finally he turned to the last person in the room. "Harry…you look like James so much like him…"

Peter cried out when Sirius smacked him in the head. "How DARE you talk to Harry! How DARE you face him! You sold Lily and James to Voldemort! Do you deny it?" He yelled.

Peter cowered on the ground his hands covering his head. "What could I have done? He was talking over everywhere! I was never brave like you, Remus, and James! I never meant it to happen!" He cried.

"Don't lie! You'd been passing information for a year before Lily and James died! You were his spy!" Sirius yelled as he began to pace.

"What was there to be gained by refusing him?" Peter snarled at him.

Ashlynn kicked Peter in the side and growled. "What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who ever existed?"

"Only innocent lives, Peter." Sirius said softly.

"You don't understand he would've killed me!" Peter squeaked.

"Then you should've died! Died rather than betray your friends as we would have done for you!" Sirius cried amazed anyone could be so selfish. He joined Remus raising the wand, they were shoulder to shoulder. "You should have realized if Voldemort didn't kill you we would…Goodbye Peter."

"No you can't kill him! You can't!" Harry cried suddenly standing in front of Peter. The three adults turned and looked at him as Peter grabbed his leg and began saying thank you over and over again.

"Harry," Sirius began. "This piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents."

Harry nodded. "I know. We take him to the castle, he can go to Azkaban. That way you're free to live your life." He said softly.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "Your like you father, he'd want to do the same thing." She sighed and looked around at the mess around them. Two people couldn't walk, Peter needed to be tied up.

She picked up her wand and cords sprang around Peter, she handed Sirius the cords and smiled. "You're in charge of him Sirius." She said as Remus walked over to Ron and bandaged his leg.

Ashlynn looked at Snape and sighed. "Just leave him love he'll be waking up within the hour." Sirius said as he jerked Peter, Ashlynn grabbed the other side of the cords and smiled at Sirius.

"Remy you got Ron?" Ashlynn asked looking back.

"Yes."

"Alright you go first we'll follow you up." Ashlynn said with a nod and sighed once more. They were moments away from clearing Sirius' name. She was going to have her husband back for good and the children would get to know their father.

Yet something still ached inside as she looked at Remus. He had been the one person she could depend on thought the years. He had loved her, supported her, and helped raise the children. She loved both men but she just didn't know what to do. She wanted to be with both and knew this wasn't fair to either of them that she had been leading both on for so long.

"Ashlynn?" Sirius asked as he touched her shoulder gently. He concern was written all over his face.

"Yes?" She asked realizing Sirius had been speaking to her.

"You ready?" He asked curiosity was written all over his face. She smiled reassuringly at him then nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She mumbled and began to make her way through the Shrieking Shack and down into the tunnel…

* * *

Thank you for reading once again! Please Review! Also I want to wish everyone Happy Hoildays! I don't think I'll have time to sit down and write another chapter till after Christmas, maybe even till after New Years as I will be very busy. So please me patient with me! Until then please review!! - Lena Knight


	11. Part I Chapter 11

They were in the tunnel walking slowly through Remus ahead of them with Peter and Ron. Sirius and Ashlynn walked with Harry and Hermione. "So you two were married during the war?" Hermione asked.

Ashlynn laughed and nodded. "Yes we were married…still are legally." She said with a smile at him.

"You are my godfather and godmother?" Harry asked.

"No, Sirius is your godfather, Alice Longbottom was your godmother. Neville is my god son." She said with a smile.

"That's why he hangs out with Naos and Aludra so much." Harry said.

"You know what this means!" Sirius said with suddenly as they made their way slowly down the tunnel. "Turing Pettigrew in?"

"You're free." Harry said with a smile.

"Well that and your parents appointed me your guardian." Sirius paused. "Well if you'd like once my name is cleared…if you'd…like." He shook his head in frustration and said. "If you wanted a different home you could…"  
"Move in with you leave the Dursleys?" Harry asked his eyes shining in hope.

"Of course I thought you wouldn't want to." Sirius said quickly. "I just thought I'd…"

Harry shook his head and cried. "Are you insane? Of course I want to leave! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

Sirius frowned a bit. "Well I don't have a house yet, but I have quite a bit of money to buy one with." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn's head snapped up. "Buy one? You don't want to move into my home?" She asked.

Sirius turned and looked at her. "You…you're choosing me?" He asked with a smile, a true smile.

"Yes, yes." She said with a smile. "I want to be with you and only you. And of course Harry you're more then welcome to move in with us too."

Sirius smiled and looked over at Harry. "Well if you wouldn't mind living with Aludra and Naos you can stay with us."

Harry thought for a moment and nodded. He had always wanted siblings and now he was being offered a home with them. "Yes, I'd love to." Harry said with a smile.

"Good." Sirius said with a smile they exited the tunnel. The moon was hidden behind the clouds but Remus could still feel the pull of it. He turned to Sirius with a look of shock and horror as Sirius said. "Remus did you take your potion my friend?"

It all happened in a flurry of activity, Remus transformed and stared towards Ashlynn and Harry. Sirius pushed them back behind him and changed into dog form. He ran towards Remus and pushed him away. Peter dived for Lupin's wand and transformed into a rat.

Ashlynn recovered enough from Sirius' push in time to grab her wand and shouted. "Immobulus!" The rat froze in place and Ashlynn raced over and scooped him up. She looked at the bewildered children. "Come on let's get you back to the castle, and you up to the hospital wing." She said softly looking around for any sign of Sirius. He didn't need to be wandering around with the Dementors out and about.

Ashlynn entered the castle and was met by Professor McGonagall. "Ms. De Lenfent!" She cried. "What are you doing here? And with the students?" She looked furious and Ashlynn still felt like a student in front of the Professor even though she was a grown woman.

"It's a long story Professor." She said with a smile. "And Mr. Weasley needs the hospital wing. I will gladly explain soon enough." She nodded then walked out and sat on the steps. Sirius would come soon enough.

* * *

It was nearing dawn Remus transformed back into his self and Sirius and he trudged up the hill towards the castle. Ashlynn sat there obviously sleep deprived she probably had waited all night in that spot. When she saw them she stood up and watched them come towards her. "It's been a long night." She said with a nod of her head. "It's about to be a longer morning, but if you're ready Sirius; it's time to clear your name." She said and held out her hand.

Sirius grinned as he took her hand and said. "I am ready." He said and looked over at Remus who smiled at them.

They entered the castle and made their way slowly to the Headmaster's office. "Ashlynn, where is Peter?" Remus asked with a frown.

Ashlynn chuckled and pulled the rat from her pocket. "We've had all night to talk about what's going to happen to him in soon." She said with a wicked grin. "Course it was a one sided conversation."

Remus and Sirius both laughed and smiled through their exhaustion, they heard a voice from behind them. "Very good Ms. De Lenfent and Mr. Lupin order of Merlin First class for the pair of you, for the Capture of Sirius Black." The minister of magic Cornelius Fudge said as he practically skipped up to them.

Ashlynn drew her wand and tossed Remus' his; both pointed them at the minister. "We did not capture Sirius; we are here to clear his name."

Fudge held up his hands, he did not appreciate being threatened by his own worker, even one such as Ashlynn de Lenfent. "If you value your job Ms. De Lenfent…." He began but Ashlynn cut him off.

"Mrs. Black." She corrected.

"Excuse me?" Fudge asked.

"I'm married to Sirius Black, Minister; surely you remember the search of my home when he first escaped. If you're going to address me by my surname it might as well be my true one."

Fudge was about to retort when Dumbledore arrived. "Please let us take this conversation to my office, where we can sort things out."

* * *

Ashlynn awoke in the morning to a Daily Prophet being tossed on the bed. She didn't say anything to the man next to her; she just stretched and picked up the paper. She smiled at the headline. 'SIRIUS BLACK AN INNOCENT MAN!'Underneath the headline was a picture of Sirius and Fudge shaking hands. To the side a little less noticeable was the announcement that Peter Pettigrew had escaped from Ministry guards, seemed he had slipped away from them in the middle of the night.

Ashlynn sighed and threw the paper to the side. "At least you're all mine again, even if that damn rat did escape." Ashlynn said as wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck.

"I'm never leaving you again Ashlynn. You're my one and only, like I said all those years ago love." Sirius said and kissed her deeply.

Ashlynn giggled and got out of the bed, they had commandeered the use of a long abandoned apartment in Hogwarts to spend the night in. "We should tell our children that their last name is being changed back to their original last names." She said with a smile.

"Aludra will love that, but Naos is going to have a fit." Sirius said with a frown. He disliked that his son seemed to hate him, but he could understand it.

"He'll get over it." Ashlynn said with a nod of her head. "No matter what you are his father."

Sirius nodded as a knock sounded on the door. "I'll get it love." He said and opened the door.

Remus forced a smile. "Hello, may I speak with Ashlynn please?" Remus asked, silently kicking himself. She was still technically his fiancée, he shouldn't have asked like he did.

"Come on in." Sirius said as Ashlynn exited the bedroom, fully dressed.

"Hey Remy." She said softly.

"Can we talk privately?" Remus asked with a frown.

Ashlynn looked over at Sirius and smiled. "Sure. I'll be back in a few." She said.

The two walked in silence for a long while until they were outside by the lake. Thankfully no students were around and the two had the privacy they needed. "So you've chosen?" Remus asked with a frown, his worst fears were coming true, he was losing his family, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Ashlynn gazed out at the lake and nodded after a few moments. "I have Remy." She said softly looking down at her hand where her engagement ring sat. "I love you, I have always loved you and if Sirius wasn't back we would still be together. He's my soulmate."

Remus was tired of acting like a man, tired of holding in his feelings and the tears began to fall down his face. He didn't even try to hide them or sweep them away. "I understand." He said slowly. He tried to gulp away the lump in his throat.

Ashlynn's breath caught in her throat when she saw Remus' tears. "Oh Remy." She cried and hugged him tightly. "I'm an absolutely horrible person but you deserve someone who could give you their whole heart, unlike me who can only give you part of it."

Remus shook his head and sighed. "I gladly accepted part of it Ashlynn, I've loved you since I met you." He said softly as he ran his hands through her blonde locks.

Ashlynn's own tears began to flow and she pulled away from his touches. "Remus, please this is hard enough already." She said as she pulled off the engagement ring. "You should have this back."

Remus nodded slowly as she placed the ring in his hand. They had been together for so long, they had a family, and children together. Sure they weren't his but he had raised them. He looked up at her and mumbled. "The children…." He purposely left it unanswered hoping she would at least allow him to see them.

"You can come see them anytime you want Remy, they love you and that won't stop just because Sirius is back." Ashlynn said with smile. It was true and she knew it, Naos, and Aludra loved Remus like a father. Sirius would have to earn their love and trust like Remus had.

"Thank you." He said with a nod of his head. He turned towards the lake and chucked the ring as hard he could. With a soft plop it landed in the water and sunk. "I um, have to go pack. I'll be by the house to get the rest of my things." With that he kissed her forehead and walked away turning his back on the one person he had loved in his life.

* * *

Sirius and Ashlynn sat in the headmaster's office holding hands, as they had done so often during the war. "I see things have not changed after all these years." Dumbledore said with a smile as he sucked on a lemon drop.

"No sir, we still adore each other." Sirius said with a smile.

"Well you two did not come here to talk about what has changed and what hasn't. So what can I do for you today my dears?" He asked with a smile.

"I've come to discuss Harry, sir." Sirius said, his face suddenly becoming serious. "James and Lily made me guardian if anything happened to them. With my name cleared, I would like to take him home with us."

Dumbledore seemed focused on picking out another candy for some time before he popped it in his mouth and nodded slowly. "I think it would be best if Harry stayed with his Aunt and Uncle…."

"But Sir he's not happy there! Plus we would be able to keep watch over him much better then the muggles can!" Sirius cried.

Dumbledore sighed. "You didn't let me finish. I think it would be best if Harry stayed with his Aunt and Uncle, but as long as he returns for a week or so a summer I'm sure the rest of the time he can stay with you." He said with a nod.

"Why does he have to return to them?" Ashlynn asked with a frown.

Dumbledore smiled at her and nodded. "You always were the curious one, Ashlynn." He said. "When Lily gave her life for her son, she preformed the oldest magic known to very few, a blood magic. This saved her son's life and I gave him the best protection by placing him with someone that shared that blood. Until he's 17 he will be protected by Lily as long as he calls the Dursleys' house, home."

Ashlynn nodded slowly and smiled. "She gave so much for him." She mumbled. "It's the most we can do is to see him happy."

Sirius stood and smiled at Dumbledore. "Thank you Sir, it's been a real pleasure."

* * *

Aludra had cleaned her dorms and packed everything but her broom. Tomorrow was the end of the year feast and she had nothing better to do but go down to the Quidditch Pitch and fly around. She was halfway down to the broom shed when she heard a voice from behind her. "Aludra!"

She turned to see Fred Weasley jogging to keep up with her. They hadn't had much time to see each other much because of exams. Once he caught her he hugged her tightly as he swung her around in a circle. "I've missed you!" He proclaimed and kissed her.

Aludra laughed and kissed him back. "I've missed you too." They had yet to tell anyone about being with each other, it just seemed easier but now that summer was coming it was hard to know if they would stay together.

"So Sirius Black…" Fred began with curiousty in his voice. He had saw Ashlynn and Sirius in the Gryffindor common room with Naos in the evening.

"Is my father, apparently since my father was locked up Mum changed our last name. Now that his name has been cleared I'm Aludra Black again." She said with a blush. Fred laughed and shook his head. "Doesn't matter to me, your always going to be my starchild." With that he leaned down and kissed her as deeply as he could.

* * *

The Hogwarts express pulled up to Platform nine and three quarters. Sirius and Ashlynn stood next to each other both smiling like mad. Sirius had put on some weight so he no longer looked like a walking skeleton and his smile was once again bright. Some well wishers came by and spoke to the happy couple, others stared as if they thought Sirius was about to blow them up. "Now I know how Harry feels." Sirius mumbled in his wife's ear.

Ashlynn nodded with a smile. "I felt the same way as soon as the war was over. I spent much time in France, and came back with the title of heir to the De Lenfents, of course I changed our name so the staring died down." She said as Naos came up.

Ashlynn hugged her son tightly and Sirius held out his hand, he wasn't sure which was proper. Naos smiled and hugged Sirius too. "I can't wait to get to know you…Dad." He said it like he was eating some hated food but he smiled and he was trying for that's all Sirius and Ashlynn could ask for.

"Did you see your sister?" Ashlynn asked looking around.

"I have." Molly Weasley said with a smile as she came up to the side of her. She nodded over to a couple snogging not to far away. "She's over there snogging my son."

"Oi! Boy hands off the daughter!" Sirius cried unhappily. Fred's head snapped away from Aludra who turned beat red.

"Well at least we know it's not Draco." Ashlynn said with a laugh then turned to Molly. "It seems we will shall be seeing more of each other, with those two for the time being, and Harry…"

"What about Harry?" Molly cut her off; she had often seen Harry as one of her own children.

"Well I know he's Ron's best friend, and with him coming to stay with us I'm sure we'll be seeing each other more often." Ashlynn said with a smile.

"Oh, yes I would think so." Molly said with a smile, she had forgotten the fact that Harry was now going to be spending time at the Black household.

Harry came over with Ron and smiled at his now large extended family. "Hello." He said with a smile.

"Harry dear!" Molly said with a smile as he hugged her. He then hugged the others and smiled. Aludra came over with Fred tagging along, Sirius couldn't help but glaring at the boy. In his mind Aludra was still the toddler he had known.

Ashlynn nodded and smiled. "In a week Sirius will come to collect you from your Aunt and Uncle. Your room should be ready, is there any certain color you would like?"

"Anything would do fine…Mrs…" He began.

"Ashlynn, call me Ashlynn." She said with a smile. "Your family Harry, always have been in my heart."

"Thank you Ashlynn." He said with a smile.

"Well then, I think it's time we see you to your Aunt and Uncle." Sirius said with a nod. He planned to instill fear into their hearts. Even if Harry was only staying for a week they still needed to be taught a lesson.

Sirius was soon pointed in the way and he glared at the muggle couple. "Just so you know, Harry is only staying for a week with you this summer, but in that week if you so much as yell at him I will hear about it and come and get you." With that he walked away with his family.

* * *

Part I is over! I chosen to break it up in Parts, no worries I'll be posting Part II in a couple of days right here it'll just focus on book four. Please review guys! I have to get reviews espically on a chapter like this!! Thank you as always - Lena Knight


	12. Part II Chapter 12

Whew this chapter took forever to write and I'm still not happy with it! I promise the story will pick up soon! So please read and review!!

Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, and author alerted this story, and added it to your favs! I love you all!! - Lena Knight

* * *

The summer passed in a slow easy way, Remus stopped by once a week to spend time with Naos and Aludra. During that time Sirius and Ashlynn would clear out and spend time together or go shopping. Harry moved in and seemed to be thriving with having a brother and a sister, and two parents he could depend on. He even had his very first birthday party. They had quickly become a family, and it was all any of them could have asked for. Though sometime in mid June Aludra demanded that her parents renew their vows.

So the Black girls went into planning mode. It was going to be a small ceremony in the British Virgin Islands; they found a muggle villa that was called A Dream Come True. And to Ashlynn and Aludra it seemed like a dream come true, the house could sleep fourteen people, and had a private beach where the ceremony would be taking place.

They had invited few adults; it quickly became a vacation for Aludra's, Naos' and Harry's friends. August 20th , the day for the ceremony dawned hot and Harry awoke with a killer pain in his scar. He rolled out of his bed and sighed, Neville and Ron were already up and

"Harry!" Aludra called from outside his door. "Mum says it time for breakfast."

"I'll be down in a moment." Harry called back and sighed as he grabbed a t-shirt from the dresser and walked to the door. Sirius was just coming out of the bedroom and smiled at his godson.

"Sleep well?" Sirius asked with a smile. He loved having his family together, and Harry added to it even more.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked with a frown.

Sirius nodded and opened his door. There were only a few times the boy seemed to seek him out. "What's going on?" Sirius asked as he leaned against the bed.

Harry sighed and shrugged. "My scar hurt when I awoke this morning, the last time it happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts." He felt kind of silly saying that to his godfather but it was the truth. "He can't be around here I reckon. Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years after?"

Sirius thought for a moment and rubbed his head. "To be honest, I don't know much about scars, Ashlynn knows a lot about them. But I'm sure we would know if Voldemort was about." He smiled encouragingly. "I'll speak to her about it later tonight, for now let's go enjoy breakfast."

* * *

The ceremony was in the early afternoon and Ashlynn sat outside on the terrace nervously fidgeting. Aludra smiled at her mother and shook her head. "You're already married what do you have to be nervous about?" She asked with a grin.

Ashlynn sighed and looked at her daughter. "Your father and I got married so quickly last time." She said with a smile.

"Really? Why?" Aludra asked with a smile.

Ashlynn laughed and shrugged as she looked at all the other women in the room. "Your mother never told you?" Emmeline Vance cried causing Hermione, Cho and Aludra to jump.

"Tell me what?" Aludra asked with a nervous laughed as Ashlynn flicked her wand lazily. A few moments later her worn photo album was in her hands. She opened it up to a newspaper clipping and handed it to Aludra. The headline read. '**Black Double Wedding Now Triple Wedding**!'

Aludra began to read the article and looked up confused. "You were engaged to marry Rabastan Lestrange?" Cho asked in awe.

"Against my will. Sirius and I had been together before this; my brother came and kidnapped me. You my love were just a bean in my womb." She said with a smile at Aludra.

"You were pregnant with me before you guys were married?" Aludra cried shocked.

Ashlynn laughed and nodded. "Yes I was." She said as Aludra flipped to the next page where the wedding picture of Ashlynn and Sirius. "Your father saved me; we were married that same night. This blue dress wasn't even mine; it was Harry's mum's dress." Ashlynn pointed to the next picture. "She was my maid of honor."

Aludra and Hermione gazed at the picture for a few moments. "His eyes really do look like hers." Hermione said referring to Harry.

"It's a bit amazing how much he looks like his father." Ashlynn said as she flipped the photo to show one of Sirius and James.

"The first wedding reception was a lot of fun; sadly with all these teens we shall not be able to repeat that experience." Emmeline said with a grin.

"Ah you, Sirius, Remus and I could get drunk once again. Then again I didn't drink during it." Ashlynn said with a laugh as Neville came out with a smile.

"Everything is ready Aunt Ashlynn." He said with a smile.

"Why thank you Neville we'll be down in a few moments." Ashlynn said with a grin.

* * *

The weather was perfect, Sirius stood by the wizard official. Emmeline and Remus sat by each other. She knew it had to be hard for Remus to watch her remarry Sirius again but he had insisted on coming. Naos and his two friends, Jude Ives, and Louis O'Conner sat in the same row. Across from them Aludra sat between Fred Weasley and Cho. Behind them sat Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Ashlynn came down the steps and stepped barefooted onto the beach. She wore a champagne silk tulle gown that had pleats and ruffles in it. She had chosen it to go with the beach theme. Her blonde curls hung around her face and a purple hibiscus in her hair. In her hands was a bouquet of purple hibiscuses. Sirius grinned at her and she grinned back looking at his dark hair how it was slicked back. He wore a pair of white linen pants, and sky blue button down linen shirt.

They had chosen a muggle, named Simon Nyx to officiate the ceremony. When Ashlynn and Sirius clasped hands Simon smiled at them. "Good afternoon all." He said. "Good relationships never stop growing. Like fine wines, they get better with age. Groom and Bride, after sixteen years of marriage, you have come to this beautiful beach today to renew your commitment to each other. No marriage is perfect. And as you continue in yours, you already know that it will take a lot of love, hard work, and dedication to make your relationship an ongoing success. As you continue on your journey together, I ask you to remember this advice:" He paused for a moment and smiled at Sirius and Ashlynn.

"Let your love be stronger than your anger, Learn the wisdom of compromise - it is far better to bend than to break, Confide in each other and ask for help when you need it, Always be best friends, Never take each other for granted, and Remember to say "I love you" every day." Simon paused once again and nodded at them as they grinned at each other.

"Do you, Sirius Orion Black, continue to take Ashlynn Danielle Black as your beloved wife? Do you promise to continue to love her, honor her, comfort her, and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Sirius didn't look away from Ashlynn's beautiful grey eyes grinned and nodded. "I do." He said squeezing her hands tighter.

"And do you, Ashlynn Danielle Black, continue to take Sirius Orion Black as your beloved husband? Do you promise to continue to love him, honor him, comfort him, and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?

Ashlynn nodded slowly and was reminded of the day Sirius and she had married. With confidence she smiled and said. "I do."

"Sirius and Ashlynn you both have new wedding rings as outward symbols of your commitment to each other. The unbroken and never-ending circle of your rings symbolizes your never-ending love for each other. Sirius repeat after me: Ashlynn, with this ring, I promise to grow with you, to build our Love, to speak openly and honestly, to listen to you, and to love and cherish you now and forever. I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our continued unity."

Sirius repeated after Simon and slipped the new ring onto Ashlynn's finger. He kissed it gently when it finally came to rest. "Ashlynn repeat after me: Sirius, with this ring, I promise to grow with you, to build our Love, to speak openly and honestly, to listen to you, and to love and cherish you now and forever. I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our continued unity.

Ashlynn repeated after Simon as Sirius had she slipped the new ring onto his finger. Simon smiled at the couple and said. "And now Sirius and Ashlynn, because you have, once again, chosen one another, honored each other with the precious gift of your rings and pledged to love each other for all the days of your lives, it is my honor and delight to once again pronounce you forever joined in union." He smiled at both once more.

"Your lives are forevermore joined in the one unbroken circle. May you grow in understanding and compassion. May your home be such a place of sanctuary that many will find there a friend. May your rings symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in your hearts. You may kiss your bride!"

With that Sirius dipped Ashlynn down and kissed her lips with such passion it seemed that they had forgotten the whole world. When they parted they were greeted with hoots and hollers from the few people gathered. They laughed and hugged everyone close before Naos and Aludra grabbed their hands and the four raced into the ocean. Before anyone knew it everyone was splashing together in the ocean.

* * *

Since Harry had come to live with the Blacks and Fred and Aludra started dating the Weasleys and the Blacks had begun spending more time with each other. When Ashlynn and Arthur had received tickets to the Quidditch World Cup they agreed to go jointly so Harry and Fred didn't have to choose between the two groups. This meant four days after the ceremony the Blacks came to the Burrow for dinner and to stay the night.

Ashlynn and Molly had shooed everyone out of the kitchen. They could hear the children in the garden laughing and carrying on. "I don't know how you did Molly raising seven children. I go crazy with my two." Ashlynn said as she was in the middle of peeling potatoes.

Molly laughed and nodded at the younger women. She was ten years old then Ashlynn but still felt they had a lot in common. "It's been a journey, especially with those twins of mine." She said with a laugh.

"I know Fred was a handful on our small vacation, and he didn't have his better half with him." Ashlynn smiled and sat down in the chair across from Molly. "He was very entertaining though."

Molly grinned and nodded. "I'm sure he was." She said as they heard shouting from the gardens. They peeked out of the window to see Sirius and Arthur being attacked by all the children. Ashlynn laughed to see both men get drenched with water. Tears shined in her eyes and Molly patted her back.

"It must have been hard." Molly said softly.

"What?" Ashlynn asked looking at Molly with a frown.

"Not having the love of your life with you for so long." She said with a nod of her head. "When I'm away from Arthur for too long I long for him."

Ashlynn nodded slowly. "It was hard for so long, Remus helped, and those two darling children kept me going. Now that I have him back I won't let him go." She said looking out at the children as Sirius chased after Naos and Aludra. With that she turned away and continued cooking.

* * *

The morning came too early for Sirius who was awoken by his wife who smacked him in the chest and mumbled. "You have to get up."

Sirius groaned and got out of bed. "I don't see why I have to take the portkey while you get to stay in bed." He grumbled since becoming a free man he had rarely gotten out of bed before noon.

Ashlynn chuckled and smiled at her husband. "Because Molly and I are going to Diagon Alley before the match, I'll be apperating in time." She said with a smile.

"I call it lazy. I'd like to go shopping with Molly." Sirius said as he dressed.

"Stop complaining." Ashlynn said as Sirius came and kissed her softly.

"I love you." He said as he stroked her hair and smiled at her. Even though Ashlynn worked every day he hated to away from her, even if it was only for a few hours like today.

"And I you Sirius Black. I'll see you this afternoon." Ashlynn said with a laugh.

He shuffled into the kitchen where the kids were all stifling yawns. "Morning Dad." Naos said with a smile.

Sirius smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Morning all." He said as Molly handed him a steaming mug of coffee. "You are a saint."

"Don't I know it?" Molly said with a grin.

"Well we better get going we have a bit of a walk." Arthur said with a clap of his hands. "We have to meet up with the Diggorys."

"Oi, an early morning and a walk this is going to be a very long day." Sirius said with a grin at the children. "Though it is exciting!"

Arthur smiled at them as he counted to make sure everyone was there before he kissed his wife goodbye. Today was going to be an interesting day for both families.

* * *

The match was over Ashlynn, Sirius, and Arthur sat outside their now silent tents glad that the kids hadn't given them too much trouble about going to bed. Charlie and Bill were chuckling at Ashlynn's stories about her time as an Obliviator when the ruckus started. The screams and people running past and cried out as she felt a burning in her arm. She pulled back her sleeve and saw the faint outline of something she had not seen for many years.

"Get the boys." Ashlynn cried before running into the girls' tent.

In a matter of moments they were outside and saw the hooded masked figures. "Death Eaters." She mumbled in horror and shook her head. Watching the muggles flip the muggles in the air. "They are just children."

"Right then let's go help the Ministry." Charlie said and Ashlynn nodded.

"You lot get into the woods and stick together! We'll find you when we've sorted this out." Arthur cried before sprinting after the backs of Ashlynn, Sirius, Charlie, Bill and Percy.

"C'mon." Fred said as he grabbed both Ginny and Aludra's hands and began pulling them towards the woods. Aludra shrugged out of his hand and grabbed Naos'.

Later none of them would be able to say how it happened or even when it happened but in the mist of all the chaos Fred, George, Ginny, Aludra, and Naos became separated from Harry Ron and Hermione.

"Well I think we should stay here, keep an eye out for them." Fred said with a nod. Naos sighed he was exhausted and not feeling well.

"Aludra." He said softly.

"What is it Naos?" She asked with a smile.

"Is everything going to be okay?" He asked looking into his sister's eyes. She wouldn't lie to him and he knew that.

Aludra was just opening her mouth to response when a man came closer to them laughing. "It's not going to be okay little one, our master is coming back."

Aludra gasped and stepped in front of Naos. "Get away." She snapped. The man laughed and looked at her.

"Don't be silly child I won't hurt the boy." He said brought out his wand.

"Hey get back!" Fred said he put Ginny behind him. He was going to step in front of Aludra but the man waved his wand and screamed. "Crucio!" Aludra screamed as she fell back and smacked her head on a rather large rock.

"Aludra!" Fred and Naos cried as they raced over to her and the man walked away.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked softly.

"I don't know but we have to get her some help." Fred said. "Stick together and let's find a ministry adult they'll get a hold of dad and Ashlynn."

Naos shrugged out of his white shirt and wrapped it around the back of Aludra's head that was bleeding. "Good thinking." George said as he grabbed her arms, and Fred grabbed her legs. "Stay behind us." Ginny and Naos nodded as they made their way to the start of the woods.

Once they got there they saw Bagman and Fred grabbed him. "Find Sirius or Ashlynn Black, Aludra's been hurt!" He cried.

Bagman looked at the girl and nodded. "I'll find them." He said and was gone with a pop.


	13. Part II Chapter 13

Two days after the riot Aludra was released from Saint Mungo's and everyone seemed to settle down, everything but the ministry. Ashlynn having once been associated with You-Know-Who was under increased pressure to prove her innocence that was until Dumbledore stepped in. Finally she was allowed to do her job uninterrupted. Sirius on the other hand had taken to spending his days with Naos and Aludra. He still felt like Remus was closer to his children then he was.

Sirius couldn't believe how fast the summer had gone, and that his children were yet another year older and he hadn't even really known them that long. Naos was now twelve and in his second year at Hogwarts, while Aludra was fifteen and in her fifth year. Aludra had taken easily to Sirius being there for her while Naos still turned to Remus more. Of course Aludra had known her father some before though her memories were foggy.

Today they were once again at King's Cross Station preparing to say goodbye. Sirius hugged Aludra tightly as tears came to his eyes. "Dad stop, this is my fifth year going it's no big deal." She said with a smile.

"I know but it's my first time saying goodbye to you so let an old man have his time." Sirius chided Aludra with a smile as he wiped his tears away.

"You're not old Sirius." Ashlynn said from besides him. "Because if you're old, I'm old."

Sirius smiled as he released Aludra and hugged Naos who hugged him loosely before hugging Ashlynn. He still wasn't too happy with Sirius replacing Remus in his life. "Love, we are closer to forty then twenty." Sirius said with a smile.

Ashlynn gasped and feigned shock. "How dare you tell my age in front of the children!" She cried with a smile as she hugged Naos back. "I can't believe my baby boy is in his second year!"

"Mum!" Naos cried as he pulled away. "I'm not your baby boy anymore!" He frowned.

Ashlynn chuckled and shook her head. "You will always be my baby boy no matter how old you are."

Naos rolled his eyes and then made his way to the train. Aludra shrugged and then hopped on the train to find Fred. Ashlynn shook her head. "He needs an attitude check he's so spoiled."

"Your fault!" Sirius cried as they made their way out of the station.

"My fault?" Ashlynn asked with a smile as they entered the muggle train station. "Yes your fault, he may look like me but he acts just like you do my braty wife." He said with a laugh.

"I blame Remus." Ashlynn said with a nod. "He spoiled Naos like no tomorrow."

Sirius frowned and shook his head. "I was thinking about something the other night while Remus was spending time with the kids." He said looking at Ashlynn.

Ashlynn took Sirius' hand and smiled. "What were you thinking about love?" She asked with a smile as they made their way outside and walked down the busy London streets Toward the Ministry of Magic.

Ashlynn saw the muggles on the street giving her an odd looks. She knew it was because of her dark emerald robes and matching emerald heels. Sirius on the other hand wore what muggles considered normal. A nice pair of slacks, a black long sleeved dress shirt and an emerald vest. He had chuckled when seeing Ashlynn had made them a matched set.

Sirius squeezed her hand and sighed. "I don't want you to be angry with me, but I think next summer we should limit Remus' visits when the kids are home. I mean Naos and I don't have anything to do because he's always preparing for Uncle Remus' visits." Sirius said.

Ashlynn sighed and was silent for a few moments and the nodded. "I understand where you're coming from love, I think instead of once a week visits maybe once a month ones? Would that work for you?" She asked looking at Sirius' face to read her expression. She couldn't take Remus away from the children he had been part of their lives for so long.

Sirius thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly. "I think that would be good for them. I just want my time to get to know them, especially Naos. I mean the boy still barely says two words to me." He said with a frown.

Ashlynn nodded and stopped Sirius. "I understand love, I really do. I promise to speak to Remus about it." She said with a smile then she stood on her tip toes and planted a kiss on Sirius' lips.

Sirius laughed as they parted and began making their way back down the street towards the ministry of magic. "I don't see why you don't just play hooky today." Sirius said with a frown. "Or why you don't just quit and spend all your time with me." He said with a grin.

Ashlynn chuckled softly. "Because I enjoy work and for the next couple of months it'll be just you and I in our huge house by ourselves." She said with a smile as they got to the visitors entrance of the ministry of magic. "You might want to consider getting a job yourself you know, and not for the money but because sitting around the house and sleeping the day way isn't normal."

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "But I'm not fit for work here, or at a shop. The only experience I have is fighting Death Eaters." He said with a frown.

Ashlynn chuckled and shook her head. "There's always the Aurors." She said with a smile. "Or you can work as an Obliviator."

Sirius shook his head. "No thanks I'd rather not work for the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes I heard she's a real work horse." He said with a wink.

Ashlynn shook her head and kissed him softly. "She's not so bad, unless you get on her bad side. Now if I don't get going I'll have to yell at myself." She said with a frown.

With that she nodded and stepped into the phone booth. Sirius watched as she dialed 6-2-4-4-2. Once she was gone he smiled and made his way back down the street. Now with the children gone and Ashlynn at work he had nothing to do. He could go home and find something to do but instead he wandered around the streets of London. Not really paying attention to where he was going. It was sometime before he stopped and looked up at the building. It had been years since he was last here, it had been a place he had swore he would never come back to. He had never brought Ashlynn here and he wasn't even sure if she knew it existed.

He sighed and stared at the building slowly he walked up the steps of the home he had ran away from at sixteen, the home that was less like a home and more like a prison. He sighed as touched the door handle; he turned it slowly and entered the hallway of Grimmauld Place for the first time in nineteen years.

* * *

The first day of class, and a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Naos was nervous. Jude and Louis were sitting on either side of him when the Professor limped in. Mum had warned him that Professor Moody, who Sirius had kept calling Mad-Eye wouldn't be messing around and it seemed as always Mum was right. Naos sighed when the Professor began the roll call.

He wasn't paying attention to the A's or B's just waiting for de Lenfent to be called when the professor called out Naos Black. 'Black?' Naos thought and then shock and realization came over him, his parents had changed his name without telling him! Oh god everyone would know that he was Sirius' son.

"Black? Naos Black." Moody called louder this time.

Jude poked Naos who jumped and glared at him. "Here, sir." He said softly as he raised his hand.

Moody looked over at him and nodded. "Sirius and Ashlynn Black are your parents?" He asked his eye narrowing.

Naos nodded slowly. "Yes sir." He said a light brush coming to his face. He knew Jude and Louis knew his dad was Sirius but he didn't want the whole school knowing he was a Death Eater's son, even though he claimed to be innocent.

"Your parents are good people." He said and then moved on down the roll.

Jude smiled at him and Naos rolled his eyes, he knew everyone was staring at him, they were all thinking the same thing. 'Sirius Black's son? He must be a crazy person.' He scoffed and ignored his best friends for the whole hour. At the end he got up and walked out without another word.

Jude looked at Louis, both had confused looks on their faces. "What's up with him?" Jude asked.

Louis shrugged and shook his head. "I'm not really sure but he seems upset about something." He picked up his bag as they made their way out the door. "Let's just give him a little bit of space till he calms down."

Jude nodded slowly. "Alright."

Outside in the hall Naos was intending on skipping his Charms class, he couldn't stand hearing that new name his parents had forced on him. He didn't realize till he had slammed into someone that he wasn't looking where he was going. "What do you think your doing you filthy little mudblood!" A voice cried as he sneered down at Naos.

Naos sighed and looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy, a person he wouldn't have given a thought to last year, but now he saw it. The same sharp features and the blonde hair that Mum held, the same piercing grey eyes. Mum wasn't lying when she said she had once been a Malfoy.

"Mudblood?" Naos snapped as he stood up. "I've got pureblood in these veins."

Draco looked at him and nodded slowly. "You're my cousin are you not?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am, through two families." He said with a nod.

Draco thought for a moment then nodded slowly. "It seems like you were headed out of the hallways, where were you going?"

"None of your business." Naos snapped.

"Well I was headed down to Professor Snape's office. He allows me to use it when I need a break, if you would like you can come with me." He said with a smirk. "And we'll get to know each other like family should."

Naos thought for a moment before nodding slowly and saying. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Aludra walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and smiled at seeing Fred already seated at the Ravenclaw table. She grinned and walked quickly over to the table. He smiled and hugged her as she sat down. "Good morning." He said with a smile. It had been a month since term had started and the only times Aludra and Fred had together were meals. The rest of the time they were busy with Quidditch, and homework, well Aludra was.

"Moring." She said with a smile as she poured herself from pumpkin juice. "Ugg McGonagall is killing us. I mean I know this is Owl year but c'mon it's a month into term."

Fred laughed and nodded. "You should do what I did last year and take it easy." He said with a nod of his head.

Aludra sighed and looked at him. "My mum would kill me if I got just three O. like you did." She said with a frown. "Plus I'm going to be the first woman Minister of Magic I need all the O. and N.E.W.T.s I can get."

Fred chuckled. "I go myself a woman who knows what she wants in life. You all should fear her!" He cried as Aludra glared at him.

"It's not funny Fred." She said with a huff as she took a bite.

Fred shrugged and kissed Aludra's cheek. "Saturday we are relaxing all day, we need to just forget studying and spend the day together. Understand?" He said it with such command that Aludra could only do one thing, she nodded. "Yeah?"

"Yes." She said and smiled.

"Good." Fred said as he stood up and kissed her cheek. "But we have to get moving or we are going to be late." Aludra loved mornings because it was the one time a day she and Fred got to walk to classes together. After lunch they parted and didn't see each other until dinner. Standing up Aludra grabbed her bag and smiled when Fred grabbed her hand and they walked out of the Great Hall.

At the same time at the Gryffindor table Angelina Johnson glowered next to her best friend Alicia Spinnet. "What's wrong Ange?" Alicia asked as she wiped her hands on a napkin and looked at Angelina, who had been oddly quiet since the De Lenfent, scratch that the Black girl entered the hall.

Alicia had been a bit more then annoyed when the teams had received their Quidditch robes and Aludra had refused to wear hers because he name wasn't the last name she was going by this year. First it was De Lenfent, then it was suppose to be Lupin, now it was Black, it seemed Aludra didn't know what she wanted her last name to be.

"Them!" She cried and pointed at Fred and Aludra as they exited the Great Hall. "She just waltzes in and takes him like its no big deal. What is so great about her? Oh her father's Sirius Black, big deal." Angelina said with a frown.

"Nothing's really special about her, it's all hype about her dad being Sirius Black, the innocent man imprisoned for how ever many years it was. Why can't she be more like Naos? He's a quiet little boy."

"He's that Malfoy's boy new little flunky so I can't say I like Naos better then Aludra, they are both creepy kids. She doesn't deserve him." Angelina said as she stood up. Alicia followed her quickly as they made their way through the school not too far behind the couple.

As they walked towards the classroom Angelina stopped dead in her tracks. Not too far away Fred was kissing Aludra goodbye. "Ugg!" She cried and stormed past the couple into her classroom.

Angelina spent the whole morning deep in though, Alicia couldn't even pull her into a conversation in between classes and it seemed going into the Great Hall for lunch that the whole lunch hour would be the same way. Angelina groaned when she saw as usual Fred and Aludra were already seated at the Gryffindor table.

"Can't they just stay at the Ravenclaw table always?" She cried with a roll of her eyes. The couple always switched tables for every meal. So some days they would be at the Ravenclaw table for two meals and other days they would be at the Gryffindor table and it seemed like they were all over each other more and more the last couple of days.

"Do you want to skip lunch?" Alicia asked hoping to keep her friend from exploding.

"No I'm hungry I didn't eat at breakfast remember." Angelina snapped as she sat down far away from the couple as possible. They two sat down and began to eat the tasty lunch.

After a few moments they heard Aludra squeal and jump away from Fred who was chuckling. "Fred your horrid!" Aludra cried before sitting back down and kissing him softly.

Angelina rolled her eyes pushed her plate away and stormed out of the room. Alicia rolled her eyes grabbed her sandwich and followed after her friend, taking large bites of the sandwich so she could speak to Angelina without it being in her hand. "Ange wait up!" Alicia called through bites of food.

Angelina didn't seem to notice until she got to the lake and let out a loud scream. "Ug! I hate them! Hate them! Why do they have to torment me like that?" She screamed as she picked up a rock and threw it into the water.

"I don't think they are doing it on purpose." Alicia said with a sigh.

"Oh shut up." Angelina said as she flopped down on the grass. "Bloody hell, he should be mine I didn't wait all these years for her to take my spot." Angelina cried as she laid back on the grass. She had a crush on Fred since their first year and couldn't believe that he had chosen her.

"Well you could always break them up." Alicia said trying to get a laugh out of Angelina as she sat down on the grass. She was picking at the grass when Angelina sat up. A crazy smile was plastered on her face.

"That's brilliant Alicia!" Angelina cried and hugged her best friend closely. "I knew you were smarter then me sometimes!"

"What?" Alicia asked.

"Breaking them up! It's perfect we are in the same house as Fred, and on the same team as him! We get to spend more time with him then she does! So we can turn him against her!" She cried with a smile.

"I was joking Ange." Alicia said looking at her friend worriedly.

"I know you were but it's the perfect idea!" Angelina cried. "It's not like anyone could prove I was trying to break them up. WE could just be talking and he could happen to over-hear us." Angelina said with a smile and stood up. Alicia sighed and shook her head as she followed her best friend into the castle worried at what she had just done them.


	14. Part II Chapter 14

Aludra and Cho sat at the Ravenclaw table giggling as they looked over at the Hufflepuff table. Fred had detention again so they were doing what best friends did, gossiping about boys. Their target of choice today was the Hufflepuff boy Cedric Diggory. "I think he's gorgeous." Cho said in a dreamy voice.

Aludra laughed and smiled. "He's cute but…" She began with a smile but Cho cut her off by saying. "But you love a certain ginger haired person."

Aludra laughed a bit as she blushed and shook her head. "I never said I love him!" She cried.

Cho patted her best friend's shoulder and grinned. "It's okay really, you'll and Fred will have little ginger children." She said laughing. "And I and Cedric will have little blond children."

Aludra smiled at her best friend. "So when are you actually going to talk to him?" She asked with a cock of her head.

Cho blushed a bit and shrugged. "I don't know, I was hoping you actually talk to him at first for me." She said softly.

Aludra thought for a moment then nodded. "Sure we always see him in between Defense and Charms so I'll talk to him in the morning." She said with a smile and then turned back towards her food.

Across the hall at the Gryffindor table Angelina glared at Aludra and Cho laughing. She was able to follow their gazes to the blond haired Hufflepuff boy Cedric Diggory. She prodded Alicia in the side, who sighed and looked over at her best friend. "Yes?" She asked.

"Look at them; giggling over Cedric Diggory, do they think they can have every good looking boy in the school?" Angelina snapped.

Alicia sighed. "Well if Aludra dated Cedric you'd have Fred." Alicia said with a roll of her eyes, she was tired of Angelina's obsession with breaking Fed and Aludra up, in fact she thought they were a cute couple.

"Oh! That's perfect!" Angelina cried. "You're so smart Alicia." She said it with a wicked grin.

"If you say so." Alicia said before turning back to her meal and once again ignoring her best friend.

* * *

Angelina walked into the Charms classroom with a smile, today was phase one of breaking Aludra and Fred up. She walked over to Alicia who was seated behind the twins as Angelina had instructed her to. Oh my god, I hate how slow people walk!" She cried as she plopped down in the seat. "That de Lenfent girl was hanging all over Cedric Diggory! It was like just step to the side and make out already!"

Fred tensed up hearing his girlfriend was hanging all over another guy as Alicia said. "Who Aludra? Yeah I saw them hanging out at the Ravenclaw table the other day." She didn't want to help Angelina but she also didn't want her best friend upset with her.

"God! You would think she's trying to get every guy in this school!" Angelina said. "Doesn't she live with Harry Potter? I'm sure she has something going on with him too."

Alicia nodded "Yeah probably." With that she shrugged and smiled as Professor Flitwick began the class ending phase one of her Angelina's plan.

* * *

Aludra walked out of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and looked around till she saw Cedric coming out of the History of Magic classroom. "Hey Cedric!" She called as she walked over to him. The blond stopped and turned to the dark haired girl coming towards him.

"Hey Aludra." He said with a smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm good." She said as she looped her arm through his and smiled. "And you?"

"I'm very good." He said with a nod of his head. Aludra smiled and then began to talk about Cho as they walked down the hallway arm and arm.

What Aludra didn't know was at the same time she was walking with Cedric talking about Cho was Fred was emerging from Charms class seething from what Angelina had said. George had tried to calm his brother down but nothing would until he spoke to Aludra. "Fred you're going to be late for class if you find her!" George cried.

"I have to talk to her NOW!" Fred snapped and then walked away from his brother towards the Defense classroom. It didn't take him long to find her, no in fact she was walking arm in arm with Cedric and laughing! Fred didn't know what to do, his blood began to boil and he saw white as he marched over and snatched Aludra's arm away from Cedric.

"Excuse you!" She cried unhappily as she was dragged away from Cedric by her boyfriend.

"Excuse me for interrupting your little love-fest there but we need to talk." Fred snapped looking down at the girl.

"About what?" Aludra snapped she hated being disrespected this way especially by someone she cared about.

"Why were you talking to him?" Fred snapped not being able to hold back his anger now. "You are my girlfriend, mine! I don't want you talking to other guys especially one that looks like such a bloody prat."

Aludra's own anger began to boil over, something that he mother had taught her flashed in her mind. No one could control her, and Fred had no right to lecture her about talking to other guys, she was her own person. In her anger she pushed Fred and shook her head. "No Fred that's where you're wrong, I was yours now I'm your ex!" She snapped and began to walk away.

"Come back here." Fred yelled and grabbed Aludra's arm pulling her back. "So you're breaking up with me because of him?"

Without thinking Aludra pulled her arm back from Fred and slapped him. "Don't you ever touch me again!" She screamed. "And for your bloody information yes I choose him over you because he's not such a moron!" With that she stormed away leaving Fred standing there in shock.

Once Aludra was away from Fred she began to run until she got to the girls bathroom. She flew into the bathroom as the tears spilled over. She slid down the wall and began to cry. How could Fred be such a prat? How could he be so jealous he had to know she loved him and only wanted him and yet he had been so jealous over Cedric, not even giving her time to explain what was going on. She buried her head in her hands and began to sob. She didn't know how long she cried but it felt like forever. Finally she began to dry her eyes and pulled herself together. She exited the bathroom and instead of heading towards class she went back to the common room and slept the rest of the day away.

* * *

Ashlynn strolled down Diagon Alley in dark blue robes her blonde curls were pinned back and her arms were laded down with supplies, for the office, the house, Grimmauld Place, and for the children. Today was her rare day off and what had she spent it doing walking around Diagon Alley checking and rechecking her list, Sirius' list, Aludra's list and Naos' list.

Finally, she was headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron to floo home. She could not wait to get home and rest for a bit before Sirius and she went out for the night. Sirius had insisted once a week he take her out on a date night. The date nights were the one time they forgot about everything that happened in the last twelve years and enjoyed their time together.

She paused to look in a window display and was surprised to see Remus' reflection in the window. She looked behind her and saw that he was sitting outside of a shop reading a book. He looked like he had lost weight and his robes were shabbier then usual. She sighed as she walked over and sat down. He didn't seem to notice he had company as he kept his eyes on his book. "Remy." She said softly.

He lowered his book slowly and sighed when he saw Ashlynn. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a frown.

"I was passing by and saw you thought I should say hi." She said noticing the weariness in his eyes and the way he held himself. In all the years they had been together he had never looked so down trodden before. _'Well what do you think was going to happen Ashlynn? He was just going to move on and forget about the family he had with you?' _A tiny voice in the back of her mind asked her.

"Hi." Remus answered and then returned to reading.

"Remy talk to me please." She said softy again fighting back tears.

Remus sighed as he shook his head. "What do you want me to say Ashlynn? You broke my heart, you wouldn't marry me and you took my family away from me. I'm homeless, jobless, and family-less. Those kids were in every sense mine and now you're trying to replace Sirius with me!" He snapped as he took fought back tears. "This wasn't my choice, if it had been I would be with you still, you wouldn't be using Black as your last name but Lupin. Now if you'll excuse me." With those last words, he stood up and briskly walked away from the table.

Ashlynn sighed as she watched him walk away. She wanted to run to him, take him in her arms, hug, and kiss him as they had before. Her heart yearned for Remus Lupin as she walked the opposite way towards the Leaky Cauldron. She seemed to be in a daze when she flooed home.

She set her bags down on the floor and walked into the living room picking up a photo album. She opened to a picture that showed her and Remus with Naos when he was just a baby. The loving looks that the couple shared made Ashlynn long for those days. Suddenly she gasped and said aloud. "Did I make the wrong choice?"

* * *

Naos stood by Draco who was reading the Daily Prophet as usual. "Ha! One of your housemates dad's in the newspaper again." Draco said with a sneer. "That stupid weasel's father." Naos laughed a bit as Draco tugged on his cousin's robes. "Come on." He said with a nod. "Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Naos saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry stop and turned as Draco, he, Crabbe, and Goyle made their way to them. "What?" Ron snapped.

"Your dad's in the paper!" Draco proclaimed with a smirk. "Listen to this!

**Further Mistakes at the Ministry of Magic**

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes _Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent_. Recently under fire for it's poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Draco paused as he looked a smirk playing on his face. "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" He crowed as he straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

Arnold Wasley who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers _("policemen")_ over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder.

Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer _Daily Prophet_ questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene."

"And there's a picture!" Draco proclaimed as he flipped over the paper for all to see. "A picture of your parents outside their house – if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Naos laughed with Draco and he could see Harry glare at him as he said. "Get stuffed Malfoy, C'mon, Ron…"

"Oh yeah you were staying with them this summer, weren't you Potter?" Draco sneered. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry who was holding Ron's robes along with Hermione. "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that or was it just because you were with her?"

Draco blushed a bit as he said. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter.

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then." Harry said as he turned away.

BANG!

Several people screamed – Harry felt something white hot graze the side of his face. Naos almost chuckled until he heard a second loud BANG and a voice yell. "OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" And much to his horror he saw Draco turned into a ferret. Not knowing what to do but knowing he didn't want to be turned into a ferret Naos quickly slipped back up to the Gryffindor Tower not all that hungry anymore.

* * *

When Naos awoke in the morning he was starving, so he dressed quickly and made his way to the common room. He was putting on his shoes when he saw Harry standing in front of him his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Naos. "What?" Naos asked as he tied his sneakers.

"What the hell are you doing hanging out with Malfoy?" Harry asked still glaring at Naos.

"It's none of your business, Potter." Naos said as he stood up and began to walk away but Harry grabbed Naos and pushed him back into the sofa.

"Since when do you call me Potter?" He growled. "What are you Malfoy's talking head?"

"Well your damn name is Potter. So leave me alone." Naos snapped.

"Naos, what is going on with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked concerned about what is going on with the boy he considered a brother of sorts. "Why are you hanging out with him?"

Naos sighed and rolled his eyes. "He's my family Potter. You know cousins through the Black and the Malfoy families. His mother is Sirius' cousin and his dad and my mum are siblings. It's nice to know family, you wouldn't know of course since you have none!" Naos snapped.

Harry wanted to punch Naos but he didn't. "That's nice of you to remind me of that." He said and shook his head. "What would your father say about you hanging out with Malfoy?"

Naos stood up and shook his head. "Sirius Black isn't my father, don't you ever mention this to me again." He said and then pushed passed Harry not caring weather he hurt his feelings or not. He paused for a moment and shook his head. "You wouldn't understand what a Father is Potter, but Remus Lupin is my father."


	15. Part II Chapter 15

Aludra lay in her bunk, her eyes were red and puffy from the tears she had shed over the stupid boy named Fred. 'Ugg! Why did he have to be such a prat!' She thought for what seemed to be like the hundredth time in the past two days. She had been glad that it was the weekend. She heard the door open and close softly. She looked up to see Cho entering with a plate of food.

"I figured you would be a bit hungry." Cho whispered feeling bad that the only reason they had broken up was because Aludra had been talking to Cedric for her.

Aludra sat up and smiled at her best friend as best should could. "Thanks." She said and began to pick at the food. She was not that hungry but she knew Cho would throw a fit if she did not eat.

"So are you going to talk to Fred?" Cho asked as she sat on the bed and picked at the threads on the blanket. She hated to see her best friend like this and wanted her to be back to her old self as soon as possible.

Aludra sighed and shook her head. "No!" She cried. "He treated me like he owned me and I'll be damned if I'm treated like that! My Mum has taught me better! That's why my Dad and not Remus is her husband." She said with a confident nod.

Cho sighed and came and sat by her best friend. She slung a comforting arm around Aludra and smiled. "Since we've decided Fred Weasley is an arsehole and a blood prat I think it's time we find you a better looking, and smarter boy to date!" She said fiercely trying to bring Aludra out of her funk.

Aludra laughed and nodded. "Damn right! And we have two new schools coming here I'm SURE there is someone better then that damn ginger haired kid!"

"That's the way to think about it!" Cho said with a smile glad to hear Aludra's laugh again. "Just hands off Cedric he's mine." With that, the two girls dissolved into giggles.

* * *

Sirius entered Number twelve Grimmauld place with a sigh. He had hated this place as a child but now he was drawn to it. Could it be because he felt that the house he lived in now was not his but Remus'? Everything in the place reminded Sirius that it had not been his and Ashlynn's house, but Remus and Ashlynn's house.

Everything that he now used had once been Remus'. His side of the bed, the sink in the bathroom, the chair he sat in at the dinner table, and hell even the chair he sat in the living room had once been Remus' spots. Sometimes he could picture Remus with his family and how happy they must have been.

Remus sitting at the head of the dinner table, softly touching Ashlynn's hand, laughing at a joke Aludra or Naos had said, helping the children clear the table. Remus sitting in the living room, watching the children playing exploding snap, while he read the Daily Prophet and Ashlynn read some new romance story, sending loving looks at Ashlynn and the children.

Ashlynn and Remus giggling as they prepared for bed, brushing their teeth, sharing a kiss or two before climbing into bed. The bed they were sure to have spent many nights in the steamy embrace of lust. He groaned thinking about his wife with another man made him sick to his stomach.

Why did he torment himself with these thoughts? Ashlynn was his; she had chosen him and even remarried him this summer. Remus Lupin may have had the years he wasn't around but Ashlynn had come back to him. He sighed as he walked down the hall to see his mother's portrait snoozing lightly. 'Good let her sleep.' He thought as he crept past her.

Was this house inhabitable? Would Ashlynn allow them to move back here if he explained to her what was wrong with the home they occupied now? Why didn't he just buy a new house and make it the new Black home? He sighed and shook his head as he looked around the hallway.

The house was large, he knew Ashlynn, and he would take over the master bedroom, the room he had rarely entered when he had lived here. The dark Slytherin green would have to go to something homier but she would love it he was sure, with the huge canopy bed that was the center of the room.

He touched his nameplate on the room that had once been his sanctuary; this would be Naos' room. He would love the Muggle motorbikes, and other thing that had once held the teenage Sirius Black's attention. Of course, as with all, the other rooms in this place it would need redecorated but it would be to how Naos wanted it.

He sneered at the nameplate of his brother. This room could be Harry's once he cleaned it top to bottom before Harry even set one toe in it. The room was large and would be perfect for Harry. It even held a little study area that faced a window, perfect for Harry to study and right letters with even easier access for Hedwig.

He turned around and smiled the guest bedroom had once been a favorite of Narcissa Black's. It was just as large as the other bedrooms but held two unique assets. The first was a huge walk in closet that would hold hundreds of hangers and twice as many pairs of shoes. The other was a balcony that one could stand on and see the whole back yard, it had always reminded Sirius of the muggle play Romeo and Juliet.

He sighed and nodded he would talk to Ashlynn about moving the family soon to see what she thought. It would take a lot of work and until it was livable, they would live in the other house. With that, he turned and walked back towards the streets of London.

* * *

Naos sat in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table; he had quickly become an honoree Slytherin. It didn't hurt that he was related to Malfoy, but a lot had to do with his blood. A Black and a Malfoy, even with blood traitor parents was a great thing in there pureblood world. It seemed odd to Naos that the other students disliked him for his new last name but the Slytherins accepted him because of his new last name.

Malfoy and Black were quickly becoming known as the worst purebloods in the school. Draco had even set Naos up with a good pureblood girl Astoria Greengrass. Though he did not really enjoy Astoria's company Draco had explained that it didn't matter if he liked her, just enjoy her adoration like he did with Pansy.

"Your sister doesn't seem to be hanging all over that blood traitor." Draco said suddenly.

Naos snapped up and nodded slowly. "They had a fight." Naos mumbled. He missed the easygoing ways of his Gryffindor friends. Here with the Slytherins it was all about blood status, how rich you were, and how much the others in the school feared you. It made no sense to Naos why wouldn't you just want people to like you for who you were?

Draco nodded slowly and smirked. "Good maybe she'll find a proper pureblood to spend time with. Who do you think we should pair her with?" He drawled looking at his cousin.

"I don't know." Naos said he wanted to add, 'I think her and Fred are a good couple' but didn't knowing he would just hear yet another lecture on something. Draco was good at going off on tangents and Naos was tired of hearing them.

"I think Zabini would look good next to her." Draco said and before Naos could, voice an opinion Draco had turned from him and was calling Blaise Zabini towards them. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm full Draco, I'll see you in the morning I have a lot of homework to do." Naos said and before his cousin could stop him Naos stood and was on his way back to the Gryffindor common room, glad he could get away from Draco this way.

* * *

Sirius had carefully prepared a candlelit dinner for the night. He wanted to make Ashlynn relaxed after work. A glass of wine, a hearty meal, and a light conversation about moving to Grimmauld place. It was the perfect plan, at least in Sirius' mind. Though when Ashlynn finally entered the house he sighed seeing the scowl on his wife's face.

Without even a hello, she sighed and shook her head before saying. "You'll never believe what happened today! What is wrong with me? Why did I take the job of Head of Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes?" She cried as she flopped down in the chair and put her head down. "Half my Obliviators are threatening to quit unless they get a raise, my Muggle Worthy Excuse Committee says they are running out of excuses, and on top of all that the invisibility task force lost a whole batch of cloaks!"

Sirius sighed as he rubbed his wife's back. "It'll be okay love." He said with a smile.

"I'm so utterly exhausted I'm surprised I didn't splinch myself coming home. Sometimes I wished we lived closer to the Ministry for nights like this." She mumbled.

Sirius' eyes lit up Grimmauld Place was closer to the Ministry, she could walk there and back without a problem! This was the perfect opportunity to do that. "Well I think I might have a solution for that problem." He said as he walked over to the counter and picked up the bottle of wine.

"What's that?" Ashlynn asked as she picked up her head and smiled as Sirius poured her some wine. "More." She said with a laugh.

Sirius laughed and shook his head as he poured her a full glass instead of her normal half glass. "Well you know my parents left me a house in London, Grimmauld Place." He said with a smile. "It's perfect close to the Ministry, close to King's Cross and it's a lovely house."

"I don't want to move Sirius that was just me whining." Ashlynn said as she picked up her glass and sipped the wine.

"I just think it would be nice to start over. A place where we don't have memories." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn glared at him for a moment and then said. "Ah, I get what this is about. Just come out and say it Sirius, you want to move away from the place where Remus lived with us."

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Exactly, I knew you would understand." He said and went in for a hug.

Ashlynn pushed him away shaking her head. "Get over it Sirius, Remus wasn't anything, you are everything." She said with a sigh. "We are staying put."

"How can I get over it? I sleep on the same bed he did! I want us to have a place where I'm not compared to Remus in everything I do!" He cried. "Can't you understand that?"

Ashlynn rolled her eyes and stood up. "Sirius stop acting like a child." She said and began making her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Out." With that she walked out the door and was gone with a pop.

Sirius looked at the dinner laid out on the table picked up a plate and smashed it agianst the wall. "Screw her!" He screamed. "Let her clean this place up." And just as Ashlynn did Sirius headed out the door and was gone with a pop.

* * *

Aludra still wasn't her normal self and Cho could see that. She was forcing herself to smile and ignore Fred Weasley as much as possible. Sometimes it seemed like it was going to be too much for Aludra but she always held it together. Finally Cho couldn't stand it any long and she approached Fred.

"Can I talk to you..."She asked and glanced around at George, and Angelina. The girl was rubbing Cho the wrong way, especially how she was hanging all over Fred. "…alone."

Fred sighed and nodded slowly. He missed Aludra but he wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even his twin. She was the crazy one who had broken up with him, he shouldn't have to crawl back to her. "Sure." He said and the two walked away from his group of friends. "What's up?" He asked once they were out of earshot.

"Aludra's hurting, and hurting bad. You need to talk to her." She said confidently.

Fred rolled his eyes. "She's the one who caused this, hanging all over Diggory, talking to him all the time. I know she likes him Cho don't cover for her." He snapped.

It was Cho's time to roll her eyes. "Look she was talking to Cedric for me, believe it or not the girl was only helping me out. If you have to be mad at someone be mad at me. Just talk to her." Cho pleaded and she could see Fred's eyes soften. He still cared for her and that was a start.

"I…" He began but Angelina came over and tugged his arm. "Come on Fred; let's get to class before we are late." And with that Fred and Angelina were gone, Fred glancing back at Cho only once before his full attention was captured by Angelina.

* * *

Ashlynn had no clue where she was going until she got there, the Leaky Cauldron. The place where Remus was staying at the moment. She knew this wasn't a coincidence and sighed making her way into the tavern she smiled at Tom before making her way up the steps. Room 118, that's where Remus was staying. She had found out in her usual way through her spies. Sure, it was wrong but she wanted to see him, needed to see him. Had she made the wrong choice with choosing Sirius?

She raised her hand and knocked slowly. It took a few moments before the door opened and Remus stood there in just a pair of lounge pants. "Ashlynn." He said softly surprised to see her standing outside his door.

"Remus." She said and fell into his arms. She couldn't help it she had loved him for so long. Looking up she kissed his lips softly and without thinking the fell into bed together.

It was a long while before any words were spoken. Remus climbed out of bed first and dressed shaking his head disgusted with himself. She was married to one of his best friends. He looked over at Ashlynn who was getting out of bed. Finally, she sighed and looked up at him. "What does this mean?" She asked softly.

Remus turned and glared at her as he shook his head. "It means nothing Ashlynn. You love Sirius and that's the end. You remarried him." He reminded her as he made his way to the bathroom.

When he came out Ashlynn was still sitting there pants-less tears were in her eyes. "How can you say this meant nothing Remus?" She asked couldn't believe that he had said that.

"How could you throw our life together away Ashlynn? We had everything but a marriage vow and you threw that away for Sirius Black." He said as he picked up her pants and threw them at her. "Get dressed."

Ashlynn caught her pants and put them on quickly as Remus put on a kettle for tea. "I don't know if I made the right choice." She said softly causing a clang from Remus. The tea kettle hit the ground and he turned towards her. For a moment she thought he was going to run over and kiss her and take her back.

He shook his head as he picked up the teakettle put it on the stove. He stared at if for a long moment before finally turning around. He walked over to Ashlynn who was now fully dressed and took her hands in his. He looked up tears in his eyes and blinked them away. "You made this choice Ashlynn." He said after a moment. "I love you, I've always loved you. I wanted a family with you, we had a great family together and you chose Sirius Black." He said softly as he took his wand into his hand placed it at her temple and whispered. "Oblivate."

Her eyes glazed over and she looked up at Remus confused. "How did I get here?" She asked near panic mode.

"You had one two many nips of firewater at the Leaky Cauldron they knew you were a friend of mine and called me to come get you." He said softly and kissed her forehead. "Go back to your husband Ashlynn and tell him how much you love him." He said. He watched as she left and he closed his eyes fighting back tears. Sending her away had been the hardest thing he had ever done but he knew he had done the right thing for once in his life.

* * *

**Sorry this took longer then normal guys! Please read and review it really does help me get the chapters up quicker! And once again thank you for all who did review I love you guys!! - Lena Knight!**


	16. Part II Chapter 16

Harry was annoyed; Naos was acting more and more like Draco. He hated this, Naos had once been a great kid and could be again if only he could get him away from Draco. He would have talked to Aludra about it but she seemed to be too preoccupied with her life to do anything about it. He knew the Professors couldn't do anything about Naos hanging out with Draco so he turned to the one person who would be able to do something, Sirius.

He had gone to the library for some peace and quiet, unfortunately Draco and Naos were there also causing Harry's annoyance to rise as he sat down to write the letter. He glowered looking at them as he pulled out a sheet of parchment, his ink well, and a quill.

_Dear Sirius & Ashlynn,_

_ How have you guys been? School is going great here! I cannot wait for the Triwizard Tournament to begin. It is going to be exciting. The other schools will be arriving next Friday and the whole of Hogwarts is going into a bit of a frenzy. All the house elves are cleaning, scrubbing the picture frames, polishing the suits of armor; they are even trying to fix that trick step. _

_ I wish a letter could show that I am sighing right now but there is no other way to say this and I am done beating around the bush. I actually am writing to you about Naos. I don't know what to do about him. He has been hanging around with Draco Malfoy and becoming more and more like him, a snobby, spoiled, mean pureblood boy. He acts as if with the change of his last name the world owes him something. It is actually kind of scary to think about, one Draco Malfoy is enough._

_ I mean where he used to speak to me he now ignores me and refers to the Weasley as Blood Traitors. Can you help me out please? I want the boy I think of as a brother back and I have no clue how to do that? Should I pull him aside and talk to him? Or should I let you take care of it? Please write back quickly!_

_ I cannot wait to see you and be home with you guys again. I love you and I miss you both!_

_ -Harry Potter_

Harry picked up the letter and blew on it slowly as he looked over at the cousins. Naos looked tired and he knew it was because he had to stay up to do his homework every night because Draco kept him out of the commons until curfew and even when they were here in the library they weren't working on anything just here to annoy everyone and be with Naos since he couldn't enter the Slytherin commons.

He began to fold up the letter and write out the envelope as he watched Naos. Draco seemed to have taught him the Malfoy sneer well enough he had seen Ashlynn use it enough so it must run in the family. He sighed and shook his head, he couldn't believe that the two families were actually related. Ashlynn looked like Lucius and Draco but she acted nothing like them. Finally, the ink was dry and Harry was ready to go to the owlery.

* * *

Friday evening was a mass of confusion; Aludra, Cho and Marietta Edgecombe were with the other Ravenclaws getting a lecture about proper etiquette for receiving guests from Professor Flitwick as they made their way down to line the outside the castle. "This is exciting!" Cho said grinning. She waited a moment for Aludra to say something but sighed when she saw her looking at Fred. She reached up and pinched her quickly.

"Ow!" She cried. "What as that for?"

Cho was about to answer but from the back row Dumbledore who was standing with the other Professors said. "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Oh where?" Marietta cried along with many other people.

"There!" Aludra yelled pointing over the forest where something large was hurtling towards the castle. The front three rows of students drew back as the carriage and elephant sized flying horses touched down.

Aludra leaned forward watching the boy in blue robes unfold the golden stairs. If Mum had done what Great Grand mere de Lenfent had wanted, she would be wearing those robes, as would Naos. At the time, they had been the heirs to carry on the De Lenfent name and according to Grand-mere a De Lenfent should attend Beauxbatons.

When the woman emerged from the carriage, she suddenly understood why it was so large. Dumbledore began clapping and everyone followed suit. "My dear Madame Maxime, welcome to Hogwarts!" He said extending his hand.

"Dumbly-dore, I 'ope I find you well." She said.

"In excellent form I thank you." He said with a smile.

"My pupils." Madame Maxime said with a careless wave of her hand. Aludra turned and looked at the elder teenagers who seemed to be shivering in the cold. She couldn't help but be glad her Mum had sent her to Hogwarts at least she was warm in her robes.

"Has Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment. Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Warm up, I think. But ze 'orses--" said Madam Maxime

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them, the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other – er – charges." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"My steeds require – er – forceful 'andling, zey are very strong." Madame Maxime said looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job.

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Very well." Maxime said bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'ores drink only single-malt whiskey."

"It will be attended to." Dumbledore said also bowing.

"Come." She said to her students and the Hogwarts crowed parted so they could pass by.

Cho knocked Aludra softly and smiled. "Any of them catch your fancy?" She asked with a wag of her eyebrows.

Aludra laughed Cho had been trying to get her to replace Fred for a while now but none of the Hogwarts boys held up and as it would seem none of the Beauxbatons boys would. She shook her head and laughed again. "It would seem not."

"Damn." Cho said with a grin.

However, the quiet soon came again and most people were gazing at the sky hopefully. For a few moments, the silence was only broken by Madam Maxime's horses. But then a loud eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness. "The Lake! Look at the lake!" Lee Jordan cried pointing at the lake.

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water – except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center great bubbles were forming on the surface waves were now washing over the muddy banks – and then out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake….

What seemed to be a long black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool. "It's a boat." Aludra said with a smile when she saw the rigging. Slowly magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle but then as they drew nearer walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, the students noticed their bulk was really due to the fact they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and liver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" He called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and think like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, but his white hair was short and his goatee did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hand with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," He said, looking up at the castle and smiling, his teeth rather yellow, and his smile did not extend o his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good….Viktor, come along, into the warmth…you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Aludra caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He turned and looked at her and she gasped it was Viktor Krum the Quidditch player. She touched Cho's arm and smiled. "He's the one."

Cho squealed and jumped up and down. "Aludra and Viktor has a nice ring to it."

A little further away Fred stood glowering at the two girls. If Aludra wanted to date Krum fine, he would date Angelina. 'Stupid girls.' He thought as they began to make their way into the warm school.

* * *

As they walked into the Great Hall Aludra was surprised to see the Beauxbatons students had selected seats at the Ravenclaw table. She down and smiled at the pretty blonde girl. Over at the Slytherin table Naos smiled as Viktor Krum introduced himself. Once all the students had entered the staff entered filing up to the staff table. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff.

When their Head Mistress appeared the pupils of Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party appeared quiet unembarrassed and did not resume their seats until Madam Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left side. Dumbledore remained standing and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen ghosts and most particularly guests." Dumbledore said beaming around at the foreign students. "I have a great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." The Beauxbatons girl sitting next to Aludra gave what seemed to be a derisive laugh. "The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I know invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" With that the food appeared and Aludra gasped with delight at the sight of Bouillabaisse.

"Bouillabaisse!" She cried and quickly grabbed it before the girl next to her could.

The blonde smiled at her. "You know what 'zat is?" She asked in a heavy French accent.

Aludra nodded slowly. "I do, my mother is half French, and I am an heir to the de Lenfents." She said with a smile, sure she was trying to impress the prettier girl next to her but that didn't matter she was proud to once have carried the name de Lenfent.

"I am Fleur Delacour. With a name like de Lenfent why are you not in Beauxbatons?" She asked.

Aludra watched as Naos talked to Viktor Krum. In Aludra's eyes he was absolutely gorgeous in those blood red robes of his. She realized she should answer Fleur Delacour. "Uh my parents both came to Hogwarts so my brother and I were sent here." She said and then began to eat all the while her eyes on Viktor.

After a while Dumbledore once again stood and began speaking. "The moment has come! The Triwizard Tournament is bout about to begin. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first let me introduce you to Mr. Bartemius Crouch, and Mr. Ludo Bagman. Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangement for the Triwizard Tournament and will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madam Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions efforts." At the mention of the champions the attentive of the listening students seemed to sharpen. "The casket then if you please Mr. Filch."

Filch who had been lurking in a far corner of the hall now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman." Dumbledore said as Filch placed the chest on the table before him. "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year and they will test the champions in many different ways, their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and of course their ability to cope with danger."

At the last word the hall was filled with silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing. "As you know three champion compete in the tournament." Dumbledore went on calmly. "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champions with the highest total after task three will be the winner of the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: The Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it in the goblet." Dumbledore said. "Aspiring champions have twenty four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their school. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," Said Dumbledore. "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of Seventeen will be able to cross this line."

"Finally I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name into the Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you become a champion. Please be very sure that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name in the Goblet. Now I think it's time for bed. Goodnight all of you!"

Aludra smiled at Fleur and wished her goodnight as she rose and made her way towards Naos who was still speaking to Viktor with Draco. Just to get close to him would be enough but before she could get near him Viktor was called away. Scowling she turned and smiled at Cho. "Well I guess there's always tomorrow to get close to him." She said trying to not sound too let down.

* * *

It was early for a Saturday morning but Cho and Aludra were up pretty early to watch some people put their names in the Goblet of Fire. Cho touched Aludra's shoulder as the Drumstrang students entered the Hall. Aludra smiled at Krum as he crossed the line and put his name in the Goblet. "Good luck." She called to him glad that not that many Hogwarts students were about this early.

He turned to see who was speaking and smiled. He walked over slowly and bowed a bit. "Hello, I'm Viktor Krum." He said looking at only at Aludra.

She smiled at him. "Aludra Black." She said with a smile as she extended her hand.

Viktor Krum and shook her hand gently. The two began chatting as a commotion was heard in the entrance of the hall. "Done it! Just taken the Aging Potion." Fred Weasley proclaimed.

Aludra rolled her eyes and excused herself from the conversation for a moment. "It won't work." She called from across the hall. "Dumbledore is smarter then you lot, trust me on this."

Fred didn't say anything but glared at her as he took out a slip of parachment with his name and school on it. "Vat vas that about?" Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aludra smiled and said. "Just a stupid boy thinking he can fool Dumbledore." She watched from the corner of her eye as Fred walked right up to the edge of the golden age line and stood there rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty foot drop. Then with eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split second it seemed like it had worked and George let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred. The next moment there was a loud sizzling sound and the twins were hurled out of the golden circle as through they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully right at Aludra and Viktor's feet, and to add insult to injury there was a loud popping noise and both sprouted identical long white beards.

Aludra looked down at Fred and burst out laughing. "See what you get for not listening to me." She said smugly.

Fred stood up his anger evident all over his face. He couldn't stand Aludra laughing at him like that. He took two menacing steps towards her but his way was block by none other then Viktor Krum. "Vot do you think you are doing?" He asked in his heavily accented English.

Fred looked up the bigger boy and shook his head. "Nothing." He mumbled as Dumbledore appeared. He instructed the boys to the hospital wing and Aludra turned to Viktor.

"You didn't have to step in front of me like that you know." She said with a smirk on her face.

"No lady should be threatened in any way." He said with a nod.

* * *

For the rest of the day Viktor and Aludra spent the day chatting away and Fred Weasley glowered at them from afar. How could she like someone as serious as Krum? Maybe she really just a rich pureblood and he just wasn't rich enough for her. He would show her. He would make a zillion galleons and marry someone better the Aludra Black.

And when it was finally time for the Halloween feast Fred was by far more then annoyed. Sitting right next to Viktor Krum at the Slytherin table was none other then Aludra. She seemed to be awfully chatty with Draco Malfoy also. So that is what she wanted a rich pureblood to spoil her. What a snotty little witch.

Aludra sighed as she sat next to Viktor, across from her brother, and next to her cousin. A person she hadn't spoken to until this very night when Viktor introduced them. She had begged Cho to sit with her at the Slytherin table but she had refused. She liked Viktor he was cute enough and all but he wasn't Fred.

He was serious and almost studious but also sweet at the same time. She was used to that and she missed Fred. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else in the world but she missed him day and night. She loved Fred Weasley and there was nothing she could do about it. He seemed perfectly happy doting over that Angelina. Good for him she hoped that she could calm the jealous Fred. She sighed as her untouched pudding disappeared and the plates were wiped clean. The champions were about to be chosen and yet she did not care in the least.

* * *

Ashlynn stood in Dumbledore's office along with Sirius, and the Weasleys. Both sets of adults had come to see just how Harry had been chosen as champion. "Dumbledore he must be taken out! He's not ready for this nor does he need anymore pressure on him!" Ashlynn said her hands on her hips.

"I agree!" Molly said with a sigh. "He needs to be a normal boy not some champion of a made up school!"

"My dear Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley I know you only want the best for Harry but the Goblet of Fire has chosen him to be a champion, and a champion he shall be, a Hogwarts champion." Dumbledore said with a small frown.

"Personally I find it brilliant love; I don't know why you've gotten your knickers in such a bunch over this." Sirius said with a grin.

Ashlynn glared at her husband and smacked his shoulder. "You are not helping anyone Sirius." She snapped. "Dumbledore, Harry's not of age that's a rule in the Triwizard Tournament."

"This my final word on it to either of you." Dumbledore said looking at both Molly and Ashlynn. "Harry is a champion of Hogwarts, Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman have both agreed upon it."

Ashlynn sighed and shook her head. "Fine." With that, she turned and made her way out of the office. Molly followed closely behind her. "I don't understand how this is possible. He's just a boy."

"I know it's absolute rubbish." Molly said.

"Stop it Harry will be just fine. He's done more in three years then most students do in seven." Sirius said as he came down the steps jollify. A smirk playing on his face and Ashlynn could smell the lemon drops that Dumbledore was so found of.

"Just shut it Sirius!" Ashlynn snapped as she rolled her eyes. "You didn't help me at all up there. You need to learn that we are a couple and Harry's guardians in the wizarding world, along with the Weasleys." She said with a nod towards Molly and Arthur. "And you should side with us."

Sirius shook his head. "See I knew James the best of everyone here and James would have loved that Harry was chosen as a champion at such a young age. He would have cheered on his son…"

He as about to say something else when Ashlynn said. "And I knew Lily the best, and she would have fought just like I did and you should have! But we are not here to discuss what they would have done, we are his guardians we make the choices and you let Dumbledore choose for us." She said with a sigh.

Sirius smiled and took his wife's hand. "Ashlynn love, you worry too much. Harry will do fine in this tournament. I'm sorry for not supporting you and Molly next time I will I promise."

Ashlynn laughed and smiled as she leaned in and kissed Sirius. "I hate how you can make everything okay with a few words." She mumbled as they walked down the stone steps and out onto the grounds.

"You hate it and love it all at the same time. By the way Molly when the first task comes about we are all invited to watch it as the parents of the champion." He said with a smile.

* * *

Whew I got it up earlier then I thought I would! So review please? I'll love you forever! And thank you everyone who keeps reviewing I love you for it! -Lena Knight

P.S. Oh yeah who wants Aldura and Fred together? Show of hands!


	17. Part II Chapter 17

Naos was once again ditching class with Draco. Snape may have hated his parents but he didn't seem to mind Naos in the least, so there he stood with the rest of the fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Gleaming on his chest was a Potter stinks badge. Sure he didn't really think Harry stunk, he thought it was brilliant for his semi-bother to be champion. But Draco had thought it funny and so Naos had gone along with him.

"Oh very funny, really witty." Hermione said.

"Want one Granger?" Draco said holding out one. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now I've just washed it you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Naos didn't laugh with the rest of the Slytherins but saw Harry grab his wand. "Harry." Hermione said warningly.

"Go on, then, Potter." Malfoy said drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now – do it, if you've got the guts-"

For a split second, they looked into each others eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted.  
"Furnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy.

Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles – Harry's hit Naos in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Naos bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up. Hermione whimpered as her teeth began to grow. Harry wasn't sure which to care about more. He had harmed Naos but Hermione was in pain.

"And what is all this noise about?" Snape asked as he arrived.

"Potter attacked me, sir-" Malfoy screamed.

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"-and he hit Naos- look-" Snape examined Naos whose face was now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.

Snape didn't like his parents but Naos was an excellent student, plus Naos reminded Snape of how Ashlynn had once been before Black got a hold of her. "Hospital wing Naos." He said calmly and Naos took off before Snape changed his mind.

* * *

Ashlynn and Sirius entered the Hospital Wing later in the evening after receiving the letter about Naos' injury. First the letter from Harry about Naos' behavior and now skipping class and now injured. Ashlynn sighed and rubbed her face seeing Naos lay in the hospital wing. "Mama." He said with a smile but then it faded when he saw the looks on his parent's face.

"Naos sweetheart." Ashlynn said as she hugged her son before sitting down on the bed next to him. "How you feeling?"

"Good, much better then I did."He said with a rueful smile.

"So what to tell us what is going on Naos?" Ashlynn asked with a frown.

"I don't know what you mean." The second year said staring at his mother not caring if he upset her or not.

"Naos, don't act so dodgy!" Sirius snapped rolling his eyes at his son. Sometimes he wondered how things would have turned out if he had been around and not Remus. Would Naos still be spoiled? On the other hand, would he be more like Sirius? He sighed waiting for his son to say something.

After a few moments, Ashlynn prodded his side. "Why are you hanging out with Draco Malfoy and skipping class?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "If you don't bring home good marks at the end of the year Naos Sirius…"She began but Naos glared at her and cut her off.

"Don't call me that! I am not like him! If anything my name should be Naos Remus." He snapped. He hated being reminded that his father was not the man he had been raised by, but by some creepy man that he did not even know or want to know. Aludra may be able to switch loyalties quickly but he was not he still loved Remus Lupin as a father.

He jumped from his hospital bed glaring at the people who called themselves his parents. "Why am I hanging out with Draco?" He snapped glaring at them. "Because my friends hate me because of my new last name! His name might be cleared but people still fear it Mother." He snapped.

"I'm Naos Black…the son of Sirius Black the death eater! The only people I can hang out with are people like Malfoy and why shouldn't I? Draco is my cousin after all. So why don't you two just back the bloody hell off, and change my name back to de Lenfent and make him crawl back into the cell he came from and everything with be hunky dory again okay?" Naos screamed.

"Do not talk to your father and I like that ever…" Ashlynn yelled at her son amazed at how he was acting.

"He is not my father! REMUS LUPIN IS MY FATHER!" Naos screamed back at them not caring who could hear them.

Sirius waved his hands. "I'm not your father Naos? Have I not tired repeatedly to get to know you?" He asked the hurt he was feeling was evident in his horse voice. "I'm leaving."

"Sirius…"Ashlynn began reaching for her husband. However, he moved away quickly and walked out of the door before anyone could say any thing else. Ashlynn then returned her gaze to her son glaring at him.

"You young man will stop this foolishness. You were raised better then this. Acting like a spoiled bloody prat or I will pull you out of Hogwarts so fast your head will spin. You will not skip class any more, and you will not be seeing Draco Malfoy anymore. Not only will I have Harry and your sister keeping an eye on you but Professor Snape will also be making sure you aren't around the Malfoy boy." She snapped.

Naos glared at his mother. "You can't stop me." He said with a sigh.

"I can and will do this." She snapped. "As for everything else when you come home this summer consider yourself grounded."

"Until when?" Naos cried unhappily.

"Until you can talk to Sirius as your father." Ashlynn said and then stood up from the bed. "I shall be checking on you Naos Sirius Black, get used to the name it's yours till you die. Have a good rest of term." She said and then without a goodbye his mother turned and walked away from her son. He had to grow up sometime and now was that time.

* * *

Naos was released from the Hospital Wing in the middle of the day a day later. He did not have to go to class so instead he went to the library and sat down with a sheet of parchment and the blue ink Mum had given him to write letters with. He was going to write to Uncle Remus today, Mum could ban him from speaking to Draco but she could not stop him writing to his father.

_Uncle Remus,_

_ It has been a long time since I have heard from you and I miss you. I miss our long conversations and long games of exploding snap. I wish Sirius had never escaped from prison, we would still have our family, me, you, Mum and Aludra. I miss the days when we were just us. _

_ I am not writing to you to just talk about what I miss but what I want and need. I want to be your son not Sirius' son. I want you to adopt me and make sure I never have to see the Black's again. I want to be a Lupin. Can you help me out please, Dad? I hate Mum and Sirius, they act like everything is normal them being together but it's not normal. _

_ Please Dad please save me for this life I can't deal with it any more. I need your help._

_ Love always,_

_ Naos Lupin_

Naos blew on the paper reading it over again before nodding happily at the finished product. He folded it up and put it in the envelope before writing on it Remus Lupin. Finally, he began to make his way towards the owlery. He liked Hogwarts, he enjoyed the oddness of finding new things all the time but lately it had been lonely, even with hanging around Draco.

Finally he got to the owlery where a girl was sitting at the top of the steps. "Oh hello." Naos said with a smile.

The girl was in his year, and also in Gryffindor, Shelby Andrews was her name. She was a petite girl with brown hair and big brown eyes. Naos and her had hardly ever spoken but she looked sad as she lifted her eyes and greeted him back.

"Is everything okay?" Naos asked as he took a seat next to her on the same step. He hated to see her look so sad. "I'm Naos…Black."

"I know who you are, I'm Shelby Andrews." She said softly. "And no everything is not okay."

"I know you are too." Naos said as he frowned. "Would you mind telling me what is wrong?"

Shelby looked over at him with hooded eyes. "I don't even know you why would I tell you what's wrong?" She said with a sigh.

"Well I was just trying to help you out. Sorry." He said and stood up brushing off his bum and going into the owlery.

"Your hurting aren't you?" Shelby asked from behind him as he tied the letter to a fluffy owl. He sighed as he turned around and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I ask because you seem like me, I mean my parents are getting a divorce." She said softly.

Naos frowned. "My parents got one too well sort of." He said with a frown. "I was just writing to my dad about it in fact."

Shelby smiled a bit and held out her hand. "Want to walk? We can share our pitiful lives with each other." She said with a laugh.

Naos chuckled and nodded. "That sounds good." He said with a smile as he took her hand and they made their way down the steps and out into the grounds of Hogwarts. Naos couldn't help but smile at the strange way fate works. He had suddenly made a new friend because Mum had banned him from speaking to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Aludra walked down the hallway, Cho at her side chattering away about Viktor Krum. Sure Viktor was well gorgeous but he was not Fred. He rarely spoke, and he didn't enjoy jokes. She missed Fred's grin and even his stupid ginger hair. She sighed as she felt someone bump into her. "Watch where you are going." Fred's voice snapped near her ear.

"Excuse me?" Aludra cried. "You ran into me!"

Fred turned and rounded on her. "You ran into me you nutter!" He cried.

"Not bloody likely!" Aludra cried and glared at him. "You ran into me because you're jealous I've already found someone new!" She said it to hurt him and that was it.

Fred glared at her and shook his head. "I'm not jealous of a wanker like that!" He snapped.

Aludra's blood began to boil as he called Viktor a wanker. It was not something she would normally get upset over but he had no right to call Viktor that! "Don't you call him that Weasley! Viktor is a kind man, where you're just a cruel, immature boy who won't ever grow up!" She yelled at him.

"I'm a man just like him!" Fred cried back causing Aludra to laugh mockingly right in his face. "That's it!" He cried and grabbed his wand pointing it at Aludra.

Aludra saw the movement and quickly grabbed her wand. They stood like that for a moment the each daring the other to do something. Until Aludra felt someone close their hand around hers. "You don't need to do this." Viktor said in his thick accent. Aludra looked up at him and smiled a bit as she lowered her wand. "That is better, let's go to lunch." With that, Viktor looped her arm through his and turned away from Fred.

"This isn't over!" Fred cried but felt someone grab his shoulder.

He turned and looked over to see Angelina pulling him away. "They aren't worth it Fred." She said softly. As they walked away Aludra looked back at Fred's retreating back longingly. She missed him so much she heard Viktor began to speak and Aludra turned and began listening to him as they made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

The next morning as the students began to eat Breakfast the owls came fluttering in quickly. Naos looked up just as a letter dropped into his hands. His name was written in black ink in Uncle Remus' handwriting. He had written back! Naos could not wait to open it so before anyone could blink he was tearing open the envelope and pulling out the letter.

_Naos,_

_ Your letter came as quite the surprise to me. I did not realize you held such resentment towards your Mum and Dad. Sirius is a good guy, Naos give him a chance. I am not your Dad, Sirius is. Your last name is Black and will remain that way. I love you Naos but it is time for you to realize I will never be with your Mum again and Sirius is your Dad. I am sorry for the way this has to be but I would prefer you to not write to me for a while at least. I'm sorry again but this is how it has to be._

_ -Sincerely_

_ R. Lupin_

Naos reread the letter several times tears stinging his eyes as he crumbled up the letter and threw it on the table. He suddenly hated Remus, and now he had no father. Sirius and Remus were a match made in Heaven.

* * *

Hey Guys! Please review or instead of reviews sign up for http://www. rmimagic .com/ a fantastic Roleplaying site and say that Chase Taylor sent you!! Our new term is starting soon so don't miss out guys!


	18. Part II Chapter 18

The morning of the first task was full of excitement. Viktor had asked Aludra to eat with him once again at the Slytherin table, which she gladly accepted. Cho was hanging on Cedric's every word lately. She was eating her lunch in peace listening to Malfoy talk about how Viktor would easily beat Potter. She heard someone come up the table. "Place your bets now!" Fred Weasley said right in front of her, a smirk playing on his face. "Do you want to bet on your brother or your boyfriend?"

Aludra sighed he had done it on purpose putting her between a rock and a hard place. If she bet Harry would win, Viktor would be insulted, if she bet Viktor would win it would look like she did not support Harry. Pulling out three galleons, she smiled. "I bet three galleons that Cedric will win!" She handed the money to Fred and then smiled at Viktor. "Don't take it personally I want the Hogwarts champion to win."

Viktor smiled and nodded. "I understand." He said in his thick accent.

"Good." Aludra said and promptly kissed him chastely on the lips, much to Fred's shock. She grinned a bit evilly at Fred before shooing him away with a wave of her hand as she turned back to Viktor.

Fred walked away grumbling he could not believe Aludra would bet against Harry, and kiss Krum in front of him! What a bloody tramp! He stormed away from the Slytherin table, he'd get his revenge, he just had to plan it right. George slinked up next to him and patted his shoulder in silent comfort. "Don't pay attention to her, let's enjoy the day it's rare that we'll be able to make money like this!" He said with a chuckle.

Fred nodded and smiled at his brother. "Your right, let's go!" He said and then went up to the next group of students he saw.

Aludra chuckled at Fred as the Champions were pulled away. She walked over to Cho and smiled. "Well apparently I've thrown in with you Potter haters." She said with a laugh.

"What?" Cho asked confused.

"I bet Cedric would win." She said with a laugh.

"Good because you'll be richer by the end of the day!" Cho cried and the two girls dissolved into giggles. "I'm glad you've seen the light though. How is Viktor at kissing?" She whispered looking at Aludra.

Aludra shrugged. "I've had better." She said as she looked over at Fred and sighed.

Cho followed her line of sight and sighed. "You still miss him?" She asked looking up at her taller friend.

Aludra sighed and nodded. "Of course I do. I mean he's been one of my best friends since coming to Hogwarts, and he was my first boyfriend." She said as she rubbed her neck. She hated thinking about Fred that way. She was basically dating Viktor Krum the best seeker in the history of Quidditch any girl would die to be in her place and yet she was still pining over Fred Weasley.

Cho patted Aludra's arm and nodded. "I understand how you feel, it'll get better just give it time." She said with a smile. "Especially with Viktor Krum following you around distracting you all the time." Cho winked and Aludra laughed but she really did not think it was funny. Viktor was not the type of person she usually liked and she wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. She sighed and looked at her watch it was time for the first task!

* * *

Naos was walking down to the First Task by himself, even though he had made a new friend with Shelby she had already made plans to go with some other Gryffindor girls. Though he didn't have anyone to sit with since the no Malfoy ban was still in effect he didn't plan to miss the first task. He probably could have sat with his sister and her friends but that seemed well a bit lame to him.

He didn't notice Jude Ives and Louis O'Conner sneaking up on him until Jude jumped on his back and put him in a headlock. "Hey buddy!" He cried happily. Naos laughed as he pulled away from him.

"What was that for?" He asked looking at them surprised that they would want to talk to him. Since the beginning of the year, he had been a total brat to them and now they were acting as if nothing had happened between them.

"Well you're not around Malfoy and pug faced Greengrass so we figured we can hang out with you for the task!" Louis said with a grin. He clapped his hand on Naos' back.

"Really? I mean even though I've been such a bloody prat lately?" Naos asked shocked. He was genuinely glad that his friends were willing to accept him back after how he had acted lately.

"Really! We like you Naos you are our buddy." Jude said with a smile. "Plus it's not like you can't have other friends, but at least choose better looking friends then Greengrass and Malfoy!"

Naos laughed and nodded. "Alright, I have one already." He said with a smile and then nodded over at Shelby. "Shelby and I kind of have a new friendship starting."

"Well at least that's better then Greengrass!" Louis said as they sat down in the stands awaiting the start of the first task.

* * *

Sirius and Ashlynn made their way to the stands of the first task. "I can't believe they brought in Dragons." Ashlynn mumbled to Sirius, she did not want any of the students or any of the other parents of champions to hear.

Sirius laughed and nodded. "I know it's a bit crazy but I can't wait to see how our Harry does." He said loudly looking over at Amos Diggory and his wife Teresa.

"Getting boastful eh?" Amos asked as the two men shook hands. "Our Cedric will no doubt be in first place after today."

Ashlynn smiled at Teresa and rolled her eyes. "This is going to turn into my son is better then your son contest between these two. So why don't you sit by me?" She offered.

Teresa giggled a bit. "That sounds fine by me." She said as she took a sit next to Ashlynn. "So do you know how they are going to choose who goes first?"

Ashlynn nodded and smiled. "Um I'm not sure how they are choosing. I'm sure in their letters we'll be told." She said. The parents were only allowed to come and watch the task, they were not allowed to interact with their champions nor even tell them they had attended until the school year was over.

"I sure hope Cedric tells me! Do you know what the task is?" Teresa asked with a smile.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "I did though I had make an unbreakable vow to not to warn Harry about it." She said with a smile. "They have to retrieve a golden egg that's being protected by four different kinds of dragons."

"That's awfully scary!" Teresa said.

"They'll be fine." Ashlynn said as she patted Teresa's shoulder.

* * *

Cedric was the first to come out and Teresa grasped Ashlynn's hand tightly as her son walked out to face a Swedish Short-Snout Dragon. Once again, Ashlynn patted Teresa's hand and smiled. "It's going to be okay." She promised with softly.

Cedric did not seem to know what to do at first before he raised his wand and turned a rock into a Labrador. "Wow what is an awfully good transfiguration." Ashlynn said obviously impressed by the spell.

"Oh yes our Cedric is rather good at transfiguration." Teresa said with a smile never taking her eyes off Cedric. He began to walk slowly towards the gleaming egg. The Labrador barked and the Dragon watched it for a few moments before it became bored and turned back towards Cedric.

"Oh dear." Ashlynn said softly as Teresa gasped and held her hand tighter. Cedric held the egg in his arm as the Dragon roared angrily and let out a burst of fire. Cedric cried out unhappily and as the fire burned the side of his face as he ducked away from the burst of fire.

"Oh Merlin!" Teresa cried as she stood up watching as Dragon Handlers came in and clamed the dragon down with a sleeping spell once again.

"He's fine." Ashlynn said with another pat of the hand and then pointed to where Madam Pomfrey was applying an orange paste to Cedric's face hastily. "He's up and walking so he seems to be fine."

"Well I'm glad that's over for me!" Teresa cried as she wiped a few tears away from her face. No mother liked to see her child hurt, even in an event like this. She laughed and waved her hand. "Forgive me I know you're just as nervous for Harry as I was with my Cedric."

When the girl came out, she was able to lure the Dragon to sleep but as it snored, it set her skirt on fire. Ashlynn snorted a bit and looked over at Teresa. "It seems Ms. Dealcour should have worn pants." She whispered to Teresa glad that the Dealcours were seated the furthest away from her.

Teresa laughed and nodded. "It would seem that way." She said and patted Ashlynn's leg. "I'm sure Harry will be next." A few moments later Viktor was announced as the third contestant. "Oh bugger."

Ashlynn laughed and cheered as the Chinese Fireball was blinded. "What was that?" She asked as the real eggs were crushed. "I think there's something better to be used the a Conunctivitis Curse!"

Teresa laughed and nodded in agreement, as the Harry was finally announced. Ashlynn seemed to straighten up a bit as Harry came out. The Hungarian Horntail seemed to be bit feistier then other ones. Harry did wonderful summoning his firebolt and flying all around the area. She wished she could have smacked him for almost giving her a heart attack but Harry finally got the damn egg. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Teresa. "Well my dear at least the first task is over." She said after a moment.

"Yeah just two more heart attacks waiting for us over the year." Teresa said as it was announced that Viktor and Harry were tied for first place. Ashlynn and Sirius cheered but Teresa patted Ashlynn. "Don't get too comfortable my Cedric will be Tri-wizard Champion." All Ashlynn could do was wink at the other woman as they filed out of the stands.

* * *

Hey guys! Once again I'm here to beg you for reviews! So please review pretty please? And also guys check out www. rmimagic .com/ and

http://www. sonoramagic .com/ our new terms are starting very soon and would love to have you all join us!


	19. Part II Chapter 19

Walking into Charms one morning near the end of term brought Professor Flitwick standing on his usual stack of books without a spell on the chalkboard behind him. "What do you think is going on?" Cho asked Aludra as they sat down setting their books on the table.

"I'm not sure." Aludra said as Flitwick tapped his wand lightly on the podium getting everyone's attention in the classroom. It was rare for Professor Flitwick to not just jump into lecture so he had everyone a bit on edge.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Ravenclaw, part of the Tri-wizard Tournament is the traditional Yule Ball. On Christmas evening starting at eight, there shall be a ball. There will be mandatory dance classes, as Hogwarts Students will not embarrass us by not knowing how to dance properly. Only fourth years and above will be allowed to attend but younger students may be invited if you wish." Flitwick said with a smile. "Any questions?" He asked.

There was silence for a moment and he smiled. "Good now onto our class!" He said with a smile.

Aludra sighed she did not want to get dressed up and dance all night on Christmas; she wanted to go home and see her parents. Yet they were insisting she stay along with Naos who could not even attend the stupid ball! She forced a smile a Cho who seemed to be more then excited about the upcoming ball. "I can't wait!" Cho whispered. "I have a fantastic dress I can't wait to wear!"

Aludra smiled again and nodded. "What color is it?" She whispered back trying to appear as interested as Cho. She normally wouldn't have tried to fake it before now but she knew Cho would work hard to find her the perfect date.

"It's gold! I'll show you when we go back up stairs." She said with a nod of her head happily. Thankfully class was about was about to start and that was the end of the conversation, at least for now.

Aludra ignored Professor Flitwick's lecture as he began talking. Would Viktor ask her to go to the ball? Would she want to go with him? She was really just using him to get back at Fred. It was horrible to say but it was true. Viktor was not her type at all plus she didn't want to put on a fake smile and pretty dress unless Fred was taking her. Since that was never going to happen, she had no clue what she was going to do.

* * *

Cho was serving a detention, leaving Aludra to work on their potions essay by herself in the library. Snape had to hate the fifth years because two rolls of parchment on a stupid cleaning potion was insane! It cleaned up messed the end. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes for a moment stifling a yawn.

"Something wrong?" A male voice asked causing Aludra's eyes to fly open. There stood Cedric Diggory smirking down at her.

"Just trying to get this potions essay done, how are you today?" She asked with a smile. She knew she had to be nice to him or Cho would kill her.

Cedric smiled as he pulled out a chair and sat down across from her. "I'm good, how are you?" He asked. He really did have a nice smile but she couldn't see what Cho saw at all.

"Stressed." She said as she set down her quill. "Are you looking for Cho?" She asked.

Cedric smiled and touched her forehead. "You must be a psychic, but not a very good one because I wanted to talk about Cho." He said with another wide smile.

"Oh yeah? What about her?" Aludra asked with a smile. She couldn't help it his smile was a bit contagious. She could see Fred and Angelina a couple of tables away. She held back a sigh as Fred glared at them. She knew what he was thinking that they were flirting and that was simply not true.

"So I was hoping you could help me get Cho alone?" He asked turning a bright red color.

"And why could I get Cho alone for you?" She asked with laugh at his bright red cheeks. It was cute that he was embarrassed to be asking for help with her. She wished a certain red head would have been the same with her but that wasn't going to happen.

"Well she's always surrounded by girls, and that Marietta is attached to Cho like glue to an envelope and I would like to ask her to the Yule Ball." He said seriously.

Aludra chuckled and nodded. "Okay. How about before breakfast tomorrow?" She asked as she rubbed her head. "I can send Marietta down early and have Cho help me find something. Once we get to the Great hall I'll run ahead so the coast is clear for you."

Cedric smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. You're a peach." He said and kissed her cheek before standing up and jogging out of the library. She felt Fred's glare burning into her. She sighed and packed up her stuff quickly following Cedric out.

* * *

Morning came quickly and as Cedric and she had arranged she kept Cho back from breakfast and sent Marietta on her way with a glare. Thankfully Cho's other best friend was now scared of Aludra because of her 'new' last name. After ten minutes of looking Aludra slapped her forehead in mock surprise. "Oh I totally forgot!" She cried. "I let Naos borrow my scale, his broke. I'll get it from him right now!"

Cho looked at Aludra. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine let's get to breakfast I'm starving!" Aludra said with a smile. She was excited for Cho already. This is what Cho had wanted forever and she was happy to help set it up. The trip down to the Great Hall seemed to take forever. When they finally arrived, Aludra saw Cedric standing by the door wringing his hands.

"I'm going to run in and get my scale real quick." She said and then ran ahead.

She was headed towards Naos when a solitary figure stepped in front of her. She skidded to halt and bumped lightly into Viktor Krum. "Good morning Viktor." She said with a smile.

"Good morning Aludra, May I have a few moments of your time?" He asked with his thick accent as he held out his arm for her to take.

Aludra nodded slowly. "Sure." She said as she looped her arm through his. With that, he began making his way back through the doors and out into the sprawling grounds of Hogwarts. It was chilly day and the snow was deep thankfully there was a path to walk about.

Soon enough he stopped and looked at Aludra. "So I vas vondering if you vould do me the honor of being my date to the Yule Ball." He asked looking down at her with a small smile. Aludra knew he assumed there would be no way she would say no to him.

She looked down at her hands and then looked back at him. "I'm sorry Viktor, but I can't accept that. I've been unfair to you, I see you more as a friend then anything." She paused and sighed. "I'm sorry but you'll have to find someone else to go with." With that she turned on her heel and walked back into the warm hall where Cho was celebrating the fact Cedric had asked her to the ball. She saw her best friend wave her over but instead she went and sat by her brother.

* * *

Christmas brought Ashlynn and Sirius cuddling by the fire watching it crackle as the Christmas tree twinkled nearby. It was oddly reminiscent of their first Christmas together. Sirius rubbed her arm slowly and she smiled at him. "Is it bad that I'm glad the kids stayed at school this year?" She asked with.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think so. I think it's a good thing that we have all this time to ourselves. It has helped us make up for all of our lost years." He said as he hugged her closer.

Ashlynn laughed and nodded. "I agree." She said with a smile. She sighed and looked around. Though she was in the arms of the one she loved something didn't feel right. "Do you know what I miss?"

"What's that love?" Sirius asked as he looked at her a smile lighting up his face.

"Your flat. The crappy one bedroom flat you had when we first started dating." She said as she pulled out of his arms and looked into his eyes.

Sirius chuckled. "It wasn't that bad geeze!" He cried unhappily with a frown. "In fact it was pretty nice."

"Once I fixed it up!" Ashlynn said with a laugh.

"That's such a lie!"

"It is not!" She said. "You had grey walls and a couch that was it!"

Sirius chuckled. "It was homey, unlike this place that's like a museum." He said with a frown.

"You don't think this place is homey?" She asked with a frown. She thought by now he had gotten over the whole issue of moving out of the home she had bought while he was gone.

"I've told you this before Ashlynn I don't like it here. This will never be our place, this will always be Remus and your place." He said with a sigh as he stood up. "I hate that love, I want a place that can be ours, can't you understand this?" He was getting upset and Ashlynn could tell.

"What would make you happy love?" She asked.

"Moving out of here, we can move to my parents house, or buy a new one I don't care!" He cried. "I want to be out of here, that's the only Christmas gift I really want Ashlynn. Move so everything I do isn't compared to Remus." He sighed again knowing this wasn't going anywhere Ashlynn never wanted to even speak about moving, and every time they even spoke about it she go into a rage.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"What?" He asked a bit shock.

"Okay, we'll move. If you want to live where you were raised fine, if you want to buy a new fine. I don't care Sirius all I care about is you, us and our family." She said standing up and hugged him closely.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Very serious. Tomorrow we'll go see your family house." She said with a nod.

* * *

Aludra realized too that turning down Viktor Krum had left her dateless for the Yule Ball. So she settled for Michael Corner. She could've gone with a Champion, and a pro Quidditch player and yet now she was stuck going with of all people Michael Corner. Mum had sent her a purple dress that made her grey eyes pop. She turned around in a circle and sighed when Cho came into the room. "Aludra you look so pretty!" She cried happily.

Cho wore a gold dress and Aludra thought she look great. "You look great Cho! I'm jealous of that dress." She said with a smile.

"Well I wont give you my dress, Cedric is wearing a gold tie." She said with a nod.

"I could always charm it to match my purple one." Aludra said with a smile, she couldn't help but tease her best friend.

"You better not!" She cried as she looked at the time. "Bloody hell it's that time already?" She cried. "C'mon I have to meet Cedric and I'm sure Michael is waiting for you."

Aludra sighed and shuffled her feet. "All dressed up for stupid Michael Corner." She said with a sigh.

"Your own fault, you could've gone with Viktor." Cho said and Aludra rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I wanted to enjoy my time at the ball." She said with a sigh.

Cho patted her shoulder and nodded. "Come on let's go get this night over with." She said and the two Ravenclaws made their way down to the Great Hall.

* * *

The ball was in full swing and Aludra was sitting in the back of the Great Hall, a frown graced her pretty face and as she glared at the couples dancing on the dance floor. Micheal Coroner had been the worse date she could have possibly gone with, after just one dance; he had ditched her for another girl. Viktor had easily found another girl, Harry's friend what's her name, and to top it all off Angelina had her arms wrapped tightly around Fred. Was she that unlovable? Cho was having a great time by the looks of it and Aludra couldn't ruin that.

She sighed and then slipped out of the Great Hall and out onto the grounds. She cast a warming charm over her and made her way down into the broom closet. There she happily found her firebolt. This was the one thing she could depend on, flying. She loved to fly and wouldn't give it up for anything, even a pretty party dress.

Instead of straddling it she sat side saddle and kicked off the ground. She didn't go up very high just above the tree line. She leaned forward and shot towards the Quidditch Pitch. There she flew up high and circled the goal posts before shooting towards the other set and dipped low. She wished another chaser was out with her then they could get some practice in. Yet they were off being normal actually unlike she was being.

What was wrong with her why couldn't she get Fred off her mind? She hated things the way they were. She missed being with the twins and joking around with them. She missed snuggling with Fred at the Gryffindor table and even walking with him to class. She missed every thing about it but most especially he missed the way he made her feel.

Aludra sighed even flying wasn't making her feel better. She shot forward and went up as high as she could. She wasn't a seeker but she loved to practice the Wronski Feint. Finally she started the straight descent down, her mind began to clear. The world didn't matter any more, she wouldn't have known who Fred Weasley was if someone who asked. The ground was coming closer and she could hear the air whistling all around her. Just before she hit the ground she pulled up and laughed. She was free once again but she heard someone behind her whistle.

She turned around and in the darkness, she saw a shock of red hair and her thoughts came rushing back. She flew over to him and hovered just a few feet off the ground. "Hello Fred." She said softly looking at him. He looked good in his dress robes and couldn't help but want to hug and kiss him.

"Hello Aludra." He smiled. "You looked good up there, should've been a seeker."

"I'm not good at seeking." She said with a smile then paused for a moment. "Why did you leave the Yule Ball?" She was being blunt because she was trying to keep her cool, any second now she felt like she was going to jump in his arms and kiss him begging him to take her back.

"I saw you left." He said as he waved his wand and the snow was gone. He flopped down and patted the spot next to him. "Didn't enjoy your time with Michael Corner?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Aludra shook her head as she slid off her broom and plopped down next to Fred. Her broom was set next to her and she sighed. "He was horrid being." She said with a nod. "He ran off with the first girl he saw, why he even asked me is beyond me."

"What me to hex him?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Aludra laughed and shook her head. "No thanks, I can handle that on my own, I had a good teacher."

"Yeah you did." He said with a chuckle.

"Why did you leave Angelina?" She asked suddenly looking at him, her grey eyes brimming with curiosity.

He shrugged. "She's not fun, like you are. I saw you slip away and the moment she turned away I also slipped out." He said with a nod. There was a long pause as they both looked up at the stars. Finally Fred said softly. "I've missed you Starchild."

"I've missed you too Fred." She admitted after a moment.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"As am I." She said looking at him.

"Can we be us again?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded."Of course we can." She said and with that Fred kissed her deeply.

* * *

Naos laughed at Shelby as the Gobstone sprayed at her and she ducked it. "You're a such a brat Black!" She cried as she gently pushed his should. "Didn't your Mummy every tell you to let girls win?"

Naos chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, she always said win at every cost!" Shelby glared at as she forced back a yawn. This had been the best Christmas she had ever had and she wasn't ready to let it go just yet but sleep was making her eyes heavy. Finally she stretched and stood up. "Well Naos I hate to cut this short but I'm exhausted."

Naos pouted for a moment then nodded. "Alright." He said with a smile and stood up. They walked over to the girls stairs. "I hope you had a good Christmas Shelby." He said.

"I had a great time." She said and then before he could say anything she kissed him right on the lips before running up the steps and into her dorm.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys! RL got busy! Hope you enjoy it remember to review please!! Love, Lena!


	20. Part II Chapter 20

The day of the Second Task dawned early for everyone at Hogwarts. Aludra was surprised to see that Cho was not in the dorm and she looked over at her bed she realized it had not been slept in. "Marietta." She said her voice still a bit raspy from sleep. She forced back a yawn as the girl on the opposite side of Cho's bed looked over at her.

"Yes?" She asked with a bit of a snap. The two did not get along too much but put up with each other for Cho, so they rarely spoke when Cho was not around.

Aludra did not care about the snappish part of Marietta's voice, she was too happy to allow the girl to ruin it. "Did Cho come to bed last night?" She asked as she flipped off her blankets. As she awaited the other girl's answer, she walked over to her trunk and popped it open. When Marietta did not answer for a long moment, Aludra looked up curiously.

"I don't think she did." Marietta said softly. "We were getting a snack last night in the Great Hall when Anthony Goldstein came in and said she was to go to Professor Flitwick's office, and I haven't seen her since."

Aludra frowned for a moment as she pulled out a thick pair of jeans knowing it would be cold out in the February morning. "Maybe she came in late and just slept on the couch so she did not oversleep this morning." She suggested as she pulled out a bronze long sleeved shirt and a blue short sleeve shirt. She figured if there were no Ravenclaws in the Tournament, she would at least represent her house. She began to dress milling over Cho. She had never slept on the couch but things could change.

"Probably went down earlier to be with Cedric, you know for moral support." Marietta said with a nod as she herself began to get ready for the day. Aludra nodded in agreement, as Marietta went on. "In fact she'll probably be awaiting us in the Great Hall telling us how perfect her boyfriend is." She rolled her eyes and Aludra chuckled.

"You're probably right. It was just a bit odd seeing her empty bed." She said with a small smile.

"I agree." Marietta said as Aludra moved over to the mirror and fixed her long hair into a tight ponytail that would be easy to tuck into a hat. She grabbed her heavy coat, gloves and hat as she smiled at Marietta.

"Well I'm off to go help my not so perfect boyfriend collect bets. You don't want to bet do you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marietta thought for a moment and shook her head. "No I like to keep my money." She said with a laugh.

"Alright well see you down there." She said and made her way out of dorm and into the common room. She looked around to see if Cho was anywhere around. She sighed and shook her head. She didn't see anyone to ask, either they were all still asleep or already in the Great Hall chattering away about the upcoming task.

As she came out of the portal, she saw Fred leaning against the opposite wall a grin on his face. "Good morning sunshine." He said as she came over, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his lips softly.

"Morning." She said with a smile. "How long have you been waiting?" She asked as they looped their arms together and started to make their way down to the Great Hall.

"Not long at all Starchild. I just leaned against the wall when the door opened." He said with a grin.

* * *

Sirius awoke that morning to the sounds of Ashlynn getting sick in the bathroom. He sighed as he pushed off his blankets, and made his way over to the bathroom. He knocked once and then opened the door. There his wife was leaned over and getting sick. He quickly grabbed her hair and pulled it out of the way. After a few moments, she wiped her mouth, flushed the toilet and stood up. "Feel better?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

She let out a deep breath and she pulled out her toothbrush and began to brush her teeth. They were both silent as she brushed her teeth, Sirius leaned against the doorframe. Finally, she rinsed her mouth and looked at her husband. "Much better." She said and kissed his cheek as she pushed passed him and walked back into the bedroom. There Ashlynn began to pull out warm clothes for the both her and Sirius.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Getting our clothes together." She said as she tapped her watch. "We are going to be late if we don't get a move on it love."

"You were just getting sick! You can't go sit out in the cold and watch some task." Sirius cried unhappily. He hated that Ashlynn was just as hardheaded he was and he knew he was up for a fight this morning.

"I'm fine now; I think we shouldn't have any more late night snacks." She said with a smile. "Now get dressed or we are going to be late and you know how I hate to be late." She warned as she began to dress.

"Shouldn't you call a healer or something?" Sirius asked with as he crossed his arms he wasn't going to just let her off that easily.

"No, I feel fine." She said as she finished dressing. "Now I'm going down stairs and putting on coffee you better be down there in five minutes." She said with a nod and once again pushed her way passed her husband and was down the steps in mere seconds.

Sirius sighed as he dressed and made his way down to the kitchen where she was pouring two cups of coffee. Ashlynn grinned at him. "Come on we have time to drink one cup before we apparate off."

"I still think we should go see a Healer or just stay at home and relax." Sirius said seriously. Ashlynn glared at him as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm going and that's final. If I get sick again I will leave and go see a damn Healer." She said.

Sirius sighed as he plopped down in a chair he knew this was as good as he was going to get. "So." He began as he opened the newspaper. "What is the second task?"

Ashlynn shrugged. "No idea, they didn't need Obliviators this time."

Sirius frowned and poked her. "Then what's the good of you working all the time if you can't tell me things I want to know!" He cried his eyes twinkling with laughter. She smiled at him; she loved him so much and could not imagine her life without him.

"Well I don't know." She said as she finished her coffee, stood up and put her cup in the sink. This time it was her turn to poke him. "Come on slow-poke we are really going to be late if you don't hurry up."

Sirius laughed and put his own empty cup in the sink and sighed. "All right let's go see Harry win again." He said as they made their way outside. They gave each other a quick peck for good luck before turning around and disappearing with a loud crack sending a flight of birds into the air.

* * *

Aludra smiled at Fred as they got to the stand on the lake. Harry stood by looking around wildly. "Lose something?" She teased her brother of a sorts with a smile.

"Actually, yes. I can't find Harry or Hermione this morning." Harry said as he ran a hand through his unruly black hair. A shadow crossed Aludra's face and Harry sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Its odd, Cho never came to bed last night and there was no sign of her this morning." Aludra said as a boat arrived to shuttle them over to the stands. The three stepped in and it was bout to take off when Neville came running up breathless.

"Wait!" He cried and Fred held out his hand and helped the boy onto the boat.

Harry sighed. "This is nuts where could they be?" He said looking at Aludra.

"I don't know, just focus on the Task Harry." Aludra said with a reassuring smile as she turned to her god-brother and hugged him as she greeted him.

"Harry I got you gillyweed." He said happily as he held out the item to his friend. Harry smiled at Neville and gladly took it as the rag tag group's boat knocked against the stands. "Eat it Harry, all of it. It last about an hour." Neville called as they were separated.

Fred slipped his hand into Aludra's as she turned to Neville. "Nev, do you want to watch with Fred and I?" She asked with a smile. She loved Neville he had been one of her best friends since they were children.

Neville shook his head slowly. "No thanks Aludra, Naos already harassed me into watching it with him." He smiled before waving goodbye and blending in with the other students milling around.

"I'm a bit glad he didn't stay with us." Fred said as he began to pulled her towards the steps.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well we are to have a double date." He admitted a bit sheepishly.

"We are?" Aludra asked confusion written all over her face. "With who?"

Fred nodded as they reached the middle landing and pushed their way towards the front. "With them." Fred said with a nod towards his twin brother and none other then Angelina.

"Isn't this a bit odd?" She asked with a frown.

"They like each other Star, she promised to be good and wants too become your friend. Give her a chance for me?" He asked with a large grin and playfully batted his eyelashes sending Aludra into a fit of giggles.

"Well since you put it so nicely, I guess I have to." She said as she squeezed his hand tightly. "Let's get over there before the task starts."

* * *

The task was over Cho was dry and warm again and the two Ravenclaw girls sat cuddled under Aludra's blanket on her bed. A feast that had been stolen by the Weasley twins from the kitchens sat before them, magazines were stacked next to the bed. Cho had a bit of lasting effects from the charm that had been placed on her but had been assured after a goodnights rest she would be as good as new.

"So how did your date with Fred go while I was being saved by my darling Cedric." Cho asked as she poked Aludra in the side.

"There is only one word for my date with Fred. And that word is awkward." Aludra said with a frown.

"Why was it awkward?" Cho asked looking at her best friend confusion written over her face.

Aludra grabbed a pumpkin pastry and bit into it as she mulled it over. "Well we had a double date with his brother and…" She paused for dramatic affect. "Angelina Johnson."

"What?" Cho cried. "She switched from Fred to George just like that?"

Aludra nodded slowly. "I know right? It is so awkward but she was nice and Fred and George were their normal selves." She said with a smile.

"Do you love him?" Cho asked suddenly and without warning.

Aludra looked at Cho for a moment dwelling over what she would say. Did she love Fred? Could she love him? She sighed as she ran a hand through her dark hair. With a sighed, she nodded slowly. "I think I love him." She admitted. "I mean why else would I pine for him for so long when I had Viktor Krum trying to date me and he's a world renowned Quidditch Player."

She let out a deep breath and smiled. "Do you think you love Cedric?" She asked poking Cho right back.

"No, it's way too soon to be in love, but I can see myself being in love with him soon. He's just so perfect and Cho Diggory doesn't sound too bad." Cho said with a large grin.

Aludra laughed. "It sounds better then Aludra Weasley." She admitted with a fake pout.

"So have you said I love you to him yet?" Cho asked.

Aludra shook her head. "No, and I'll wait until he says it, I don't want to scare him away." She said as she grabbed another pumpkin pastry. "Here eat up you'll need your strength for tomorrow." With that, she effectively ended the conversation.

* * *

Plans to move to the ancestral home of the Blacks had given Sirius something to do during the day while Ashlynn was at work. Sirius had thought it over for a long time about whether or not to move into 12 Grimmauld Place. Finally, he had decided to do so. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black were a long line but they had never been Noble and he was determined to change that, he hoped to make himself his children and his eventual grandchildren proud to bear the name Black. He felt that by reclaiming this house he would start to reclaim their honor.

The house was a disaster the bloody house elf Kreacher had done no work during his years alone in the house. He had just worshipped the horrid portrait of his mother that he would eventually get off the damn wall. Now Sirius was working on the kitchen figuring that would be the best place to start. He was clearing out one side of the cabinets, throwing away broken or unusable cook wear and stacking the usable ones to the side when the doorbell rang.

A look of confusion of crossed his face as the bell rang again. "Kreacher, go answer the door." He yelled and bent down pulling out more dishes of the cabinets. He figured Ashlynn had gotten off work early and forgot her keys. Once the cleaning was finished, Ashlynn would be coming in to redecorate but that was a long way off.

"Hello Sirius." A voice Sirius hadn't heard in what seemed like forever said from behind him.

Sirius turned around slowly finally looking to the face of Remus Lupin. "Hello old friend." He said standing up. "What brings you here?"

"I stopped by the house to see you, but you weren't there a little birdie told me I would be able to find you here." He said with a smile. "Do you need some help?"

Sirius laughed and nodded. "Yeah start anywhere." He said with a grin. "So what made you want to come visit me?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I wanted to be around old friends, I think it's time we patch things up. James would want us to." Remus said with a small frown. They had all been best of friends and since Sirius' name was cleared, they had yet to spend any time alone without fighting over Ashlynn.

Sirius looked at him and then stopped his work. "Come on." He said as he sat down at the long wooden table. "Sit down Remus, we need to talk." He waved his wand, the fridge opened and two ice-cold butter beers floated over to the table. Remus walked over slowly and sat down.

Both men sat in silence for a few moments as they sipped their butter beers. "So." Sirius said with a smile. "We have this awkward thing between us and it's all because of Ashlynn."

Remus nodded slowly. "It is." He agreed as he picked up the bottle and took a long pull off it.

"So let's start with a blunt question." Sirius said with a nod. "Do you still love my wife?"

Remus leveled a gaze at Sirius and stared at him for a long moment. "Yes." He said with a long sigh. There was silence between them for another few moments. "But I won't ever tell her that."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" He asked.

Remus sighed once again. "She loves you more then me, she always has and always will." He admitted sadly.

"How do you know that?"

Remus frowned it wasn't his place to tell Sirius but he had to, to make Sirius realize he was moving on with his life. "She used to cry herself to sleep, sometimes saying your name." He began and swallowed hard. "She used to sit in the closet hold your clothes just to be near you. She thought I didn't know but I was just too much of a gentlemen to tell her. She celebrated your anniversary every year by herself and a bottle of wine." He sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair.

"But the thing that I makes me know for sure that she loved you more then she would every love me, is that fact that she would never divorce you, and she would never marry me even though I asked her a dozen times and she's married you twice." He took another long drink of the butter beer and sighed. "Plus she's happier with you Sirius; I can see it all over her face every time she's with you."

Sirius sighed and patted Remus' hand. "Thank you old friend, for loving her so much you would let her go." He said with a small sad smile. His heart went out for Remus but he couldn't help but be happy that he no longer had to worry about Remus trying to steal Ashlynn away.

"Well then why don't we get started on the kitchen so you guys can get moved in quicker." Remus said as he stood up. Glad that Sirius hadn't thanked him for himself.

"That sounds great!" Sirius said as he jumped up and began to work again.

* * *

A.N. Sorry this took so long to get up I had one huge case of writers block. But I'm back so please review!!


	21. Part II Chapter 21

Aludra and Angelina had become fast friends; they both adored the twins, they both loved Transfiguration and both were Quidditch crazy. It seemed like they were twins themselves sometimes and Fred and George loved that about them. So it came as no surprise when Angelina suggested having a double date for the twin's birthday, they had even gone on a gifts together. Cho had a hard time understanding how Aludra and Angelina could go from bitter enemies to best of friends but somehow it worked for them.

Currently the twins were blindfolded as the girls led them down to a place near the lake that few people knew about. "Don't touch those blindfolds boys." Angelina warned as the two girls laid out a blanket. Finally they uncovered the boy's eyes and held out their gifts to them.

"Happy Birthday!" The girls cried in unison. Fred and George laughed and grabbed their gifts. Fred took the present from Aludra's hands and George took the one out of Angelina's hands. Simultaneously they tore the brightly wrapped gifts off. Holding them up Fred admired that book in his hands, _A Guide to Inventing. _George looked down at his own book,_ Building A Business from the Ground Up._

"There's more open them up." Angelina prodded the boys.

Fred opened his and let out a low whistle inside both books there was a stationary that read, _Weasleys__' __Wizard Wheezes_. "What is this?" Fred asked confused.

"Well both books are to help you boys start you joke shop…" Aludra began with a smile.

"And the paper has the name of your shop if you like it, Aludra and I made it up." Angelina finished with a huge grin plastering her face. The name had been the hardest part of the gift but after hearing it, nothing could compare. "That is if you like the name if not its easily changed.

At the same time both boys shut their books, tossed them gently to blanket, and kiss their perspective girlfriend deeply. "You two have to just about be the most perfect girlfriends ever." Fred said after pulling away.

George nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with you Fred." He said with a huge grin.

"Come sit down we packed a huge lunch for us." Aludra said as she grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him toward the blanket as Angelina did the same. They began to pull out various containers of the twin's favorite foods and drinks as the twins shared a long look of respect.

"So do you guys have any idea what you are going to invent?"Angelina asked as she dished out some food onto the plates and Aludra pour large mugs of butter beer. She cast a warming spell on one and handed it to Fred, it was the one area the twins differed. George liked his butter beer ice cold while Fred loved it warmed up.

"Well there is a bunch of stuff we would love to invent; the one we've been trying to prefect is a ear like thing that would extend and allow you to hear conversations from a long distance away." George said happily before he took a sip of the mug Aludra had given him.

"We'd love to make a bunch of other things, like a candy that makes your tongue grow and grow." Fred said with a grin. He knew Aludra would get it while the other people might find it mean but that was what he loved about his Aludra, she understood him, and he understood her.

* * *

Ashlynn exited the Healer's office and let out a deep breath still staring at the paper in her hand. She had taken the afternoon off work to finally go to the Healer's office due to Sirius' constant begging. She thought she had just had a touch of flu but now this. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't face Sirius but she had to talk to someone. With a sigh she disappeared into an ally and was gone with a crack.

She landed outside the Burrow, glad that Molly and she had become friends. Ashlynn had few friends and hadn't really made any good friends since Lily's death, she couldn't lose another one. She began to head towards the door when it opened suddenly and Molly stood there smiling as she wiped her hands on an apron. "Ashlynn!" The elder woman said warmly.

"Hello Molly." Ashlynn said as they embraced one another. "How are you today?"

Molly smiled as she ushered Ashlynn into the kitchen. It was an odd relationship they had Ashlynn a rich professional woman, and Molly a middle-income stay at home wife. "I'm good, and yourself?" Molly asked as Ashlynn plopped down into a chair. "Would you like some tea?" It was not often that Ashlynn stop by but whenever she did was a pleasure.

"Oh please tea sounds great." Ashlynn said with a smile. "And I'm well I guess."

Molly looked at the younger woman confused. "Is everything okay Ashlynn?" She asked as the teapot and two cups floated to the table.

Ashlynn shrugged and then pulled out the paper the Healer had given her; she still couldn't find the words to say it. Molly looked confused as she looked down and read over the paper. With a gasp, Molly stood up and hugged Ashlynn. "You're going to be a mom again!" She cried.

Ashlynn nodded slowly and smiled. "Yeah I'm pregnant." She said softly looking down at her hands.

"What's wrong? This should be a happy time for you." Molly said as she sat down and took the younger woman's hand into hers.

Ashlynn looked down again and bit her lip before letting out a sigh. "I'm too old to be a mum of newborns!" She cried unhappily.

"Newborns?" Molly questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant with twins." She said softly.

Molly gasped and hugged her closely. "Twins are a blessing, and you're not too old. Many people have children in their thirties. I was thirty two when I had Ginny, that's only two years older then you, and if I can do it, you can do it." She said with a positive smile.

Ashlynn let out a keep sigh. "I just can't believe I'm having twins, I mean Aludra and Naos are going to freak out." She said as she took a sip of tea.

"Well telling them before they come home for summer would be a good thing." Molly said with a smile. Ashlynn laughed and nodded.

"I would think so." She said and got up and hugged Molly. "I have to thank you Molly, you've been a good friend to me when I'm not the greatest friend."

This time it was Molly's turn to laugh. "Don't worry about it my dear, now would you like to stay for dinner? You could owl Sirius and tell him to meet you here." She suggested with a smile.

Ashlynn shook her head. "No thanks Molly, I have to tell Sirius about the situation." She said softly.

Molly gasped. "You haven't told him yet?" She cried.

Ashlynn shook her head. "Nope, I just came from the Healer's and needed a friend to talk to."

Molly smiled and patted Ashlynn's hand. "Well I'm glad I could be that friend." She said with a warm smile.

* * *

Fred and Aludra left the blanket hand in hand, both couples had wanted a bit of alone time so Fred and Aludra had decided to take a walk. The April sun was beginning to set as they looked over the lake. "So did you enjoy your birthday?" Aludra asked with a smile.

Fred nodded and grinned as he sat down on a fallen log by the lake. "It was great, your gifts were amazing." He said as Aludra sat next to him.

"Well I'm glad you liked them and the name." She said with a smile.

Fred reached up slowly and pushed Aludra's dark hair away from the right side of her face. She kept her hair long enough to cover a thin scar the framed the right side of her face. He traced it for a moment and smiled at her. "You never did tell me how you got this." He said softly looking at her.

Aludra shifted uncomfortably and sighed. "I'm not quite sure, my Mum says that it happened when I was a baby and it was some sort of curse. I know I almost died because Mum and Dad both have scars like this and they have said they barely survived." She said as she pushed her hair in front of the scar.

Fred shook his head and pushed the hair away. "You never have to hide this from me." He said as he kissed the scar softly. "You're perfect in every way for me, that much I promise you."

Aludra smiled and leaned in closely hugging him tightly. "And you're perfect for me." She mumbled into his chest.

They cuddled like that for a long few moments, neither wanting to let go until Fred whispered. "Aludra." The dark haired girl pulled away and looked into his brown eyes. She loved his brown eyes, her whole family had grey eyes including herself and she often wished she had brown eyes.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

He pushed her hair out of her face and cradled her face in his hands as he stared at her for a long moment. "I think…" he began, before shaking his head. "No, I know, I love you Aludra Tempest Black."

Aludra gasped looked at Fred for a moment before kissing him deeply. She never thought he would be the first to say it and she was the happiest she had ever been. "I love you too Fred Gideon Weasley." She said with a wide grin.

Fred smiled and hugged her closely. "I thought for a moment you weren't going to say it back! The look on your face read horror to me." He laughed and knew he was being silly but it didn't matter much.

Aludra smacked his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "You should've known I loved you."

"Well I do now." He said as he looked over at the sky and sighed wishing Aludra had been sorted into Gryffindor. "Come on we have to go in or we'll be late."

* * *

A loud crack went through the house and Ashlynn smiled knowing Sirius was home. She had just finished setting the table and dinner would be done in about ten minutes. "Hello darling!" A very dirty Sirius cried happily. He usually came home dirty from after a day of trying to clean Grimmauld place.

Ashlynn smiled at him. "Hello love, dinner will be done in about ten minutes." She said as he kissed her cheek quickly.

"Great I'm ravished! I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be down in just a bit." He said and then bounded up the steps. Ashlynn laughed at her husband's retreating back and turned back to finish the dinner.

Sirius came down a few moments later to see Ashlynn setting out two plates across from each other. The table was set with their good china and that she had set out a formal place setting, the crystal was embossed with the de Lenfent seal. "Oh a candlelit dinner what's the special occasion?"

Ashlynn laughed as she waved her wand and the wine glasses filled up, what Sirius couldn't see was that her wine glass was filled with grape juice and his filled with a dark wine. "Does there have to be a special occasion for us to be romantic?" She asked as she slid into her seat and Sirius took his across from his lovely wife.

"Of course not!" He cried as he picked up his wine glass and lifted it to her. "Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide, but I love you, until the end of time." He said as Ashlynn picked up her glass and clinked it against his. She had always loved his little romantic quotes they often made her melt.

"I love you Sirius." She said with a wide grin.

"As I love you my darling." He said and sipped his wine. He looked down at his plate and smiled. "This looks simply scrumptious." Sirius said as he picked up the fork and began to dig in. The meal past in a blur and finally Ashlynn cleared the plates and two pie plates floated over them with Sirius' favorite, blueberry pie with homemade vanilla ice cream.

"Oh Ashlynn you've out down yourself tonight!" He cried and began to eat his pie.

"Darling." Ashlynn said as she picked up her wine glass and took a sip as Sirius glanced up at her. "I have something to tell you."

"What's that love?" He asked before putting another bite of pie and vanilla ice cream in his mouth.

"I'm pregnant…" She looked over at him with smirk on her face. The last time she had told him she was pregnant he had passed out.

"That's great!" Sirius cried as he stood up and ran over to her. "I can't wait to have another Aludra or Naos!" He said as he bent down and kissed her deeply.

She pulled away and grinned. "Well we have a chance of having both! Or maybe two more Aludras or two more Naoses." She said with a laugh.

"What?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Sirius, we are having twins." She said with a smile.

Sirius stood up quickly as his eyes glazed over and once again Sirius fell quickly to the ground.

Ashlynn laughed and shook her head, "Well at least he was consistent." She said as she leaned over and smacked his face gently.

* * *

Ladies and Gents please review it's only 10 seconds of your life! I'll love you forever! - Lena Knight


	22. Part II Chapter 22

June 24th brought Sirius and Ashlynn to Hogwarts with Bill and Molly Weasley. They had come to see Harry before the final task. Of course having all four adults around him at once might be a bit over whelming so Bill and Molly were going to spend the morning with Harry, and then the Blacks were going to take him and the other Black children to lunch, and finally tell them the great news.

As they, waited for the champions to get done with breakfast Bill grinned at them. "So I heard congratulations are in order for you two." He said with a smile.

"Yup, we are having twins!" Sirius said with a grin.

"Oh double congratulations!" Bill said and hugged them both. "So when are you due?"

"November 24th but the Healers said they would probably be a couple of weeks early." Ashlynn said with a smile.

"Fred and George were a week early." Molly said with a nod, almost as if she were confirming what the blond witch had said. "Though they gave me such a hard time when I was carrying them I wanted them to be months early."

"Oh please don't scare me like that! I'm only four months so the worse is still ahead of me!" Ashlynn cried as Molly chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"So what do Aludra and Naos think of having new brothers and sisters?" Bill asked with a smile.

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "We haven't told them yet. We wanted to wait until we could in person. So today is the day! We have some stuff to do with Dumbledore this morning, but we'll tell them at lunch."

"What do you have to do with Dumbledore?" Bill asked curiously.

"Bill that is none of your business!" Molly chided her son with a shake of a head. "I hate to say it but even at this age, you have to watch them closely."

Bill was about to retort when the Champions entered the room. Harry was the last to enter quite slowly in fact. "Surprise!" The four adults said as he came nearer to them.

"We thought we'd come and watch you Harry!" Molly said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I thought the Durselys…" Harry began before Sirius interjected. "Why would you want them to come?"

Ashlynn laughed and hugged him. "Sirius and I see you as one of our own, and the Weseasly's see it the same way I'm sure."

"You alright?" asked Bill with a grin at Harry shaking his hand. "Charlie wanted to come but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail."

"He really did a great job, it was amazing." Sirius said and clapped his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"You saw it?" Harry asked with an amazed look upon his face.

"Sirius and I have been to all the tasks." Ashlynn said with a smile.

"Thanks guys!" Harry said happily.

"It's great to be back here! I haven't seen this place for five years is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?" Bill asked.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said with a laugh having met him last year when he replaced the Fat Lady.

"He used to hang around Slytherin Commons when I was here." Ashlynn said. "He was highly entertaining and even a bit helpful when studying for History of Magic."

"You were in Slytherin?" Harry asked a bit surprised.

"I was now hush up." Ashlynn said with a smile.

"Is the Fat Lady still here?" Bill asked.

"She was here in my time." Molly and Sirius said simultaneously. Molly and Sirius both laughed.

"She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning." Molly said with a laugh.

"What were you doing out at four in the morning?" Bill cried with a frown.

"That my dear is also none of your business." Molly said as she tweaked his nose.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Okay Mum. Fancy giving us a tour Harry?" Bill asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Okay." Harry said and the group began to move towards the Great Hall. As they passed Amos Diggory he looked around.

"There you are, are you?" The elder Diggory said with a frown. "Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points are you?"

Sirius sneered at him. "Our Harry will win no problem!" Sirius said with a smile.

"Ignore him, he's been angry since Skeeter's articles about the Triwizard Tournament – you know when she made out you were the only Hogwarts Champion." Cedric said with a sigh.

"Didn't bother to correct her though did he? Still you'll show him Ced. Beaten him once before haven't you?"Amos said proudly as Ashlynn pulled Sirius out of the room before he could get into a argument with Amos.

Molly glared at Amos her hands on her hips. "Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble Amos! I would have thought you'd know that working at the ministry!" Molly huffed and then followed the Blacks out.

"Well I will see you around lunch time Harry." Ashlynn said as she hugged him again.

"Your not going on the tour?" Harry asked confused.

"Nope, I have some business with Dumbledore, but we are taking you to lunch later so don't you worry." Ashlynn said with a smile.

"What kind of business?" Harry asked the same way Bill did.

"Super secret business, have a nice tour guys!'Ashlynn said with a small smile and a wave.

* * *

Ashlynn entered Dumbledore's office to see Dumbledore, and Snape already awaiting them. "Ah right on time!" Dumbledore said as he stood up to greet them.

Once everyone was settled Dumbledore cleared his throat and smiled but not his normal face-eating smile, it looked sad and a bit scared. "Ashlynn I'm sure you know why we called you here." Dumbledore said nodding towards a large leather cuff she wore on her left forearm. "It's becoming darker isn't it?"

Ashlynn sighed and took off the cuff, after fourteen years the evil mark she had been giving all those long years ago was coming back from a scar to a black mark, the dark mark. "It started coming back a few months ago. At first I thought it might be going away, the charm was acting up but now it's almost fully formed." She looked over at Severus. "Is yours coming back too then? And Igors?"

Severus nodded looked over at Dumbledore. "Karkaroff's Mark is becoming darker too. He is panicking, he fears retribution; you know how much help he gave the Ministry after the Dark Lord fell. Karkaroff intends to flee if the Mark burns. I am not such a coward." Snape said with a nod.

"No. You are a braver man by far than Igor Karkaroff." Dumbledore said with a nod. "So we know that Voldemort is gaining strength. If and when the time comes and the mark burns what shall the two of you do?"

Ashlynn shifted uncomfortably. "Sir, I will not do a thing publically. I will not run or hide, nor could I go to him if he called. I would be killed instantly I am not able to hide my thoughts as Severus can."

Severus sighed and nodded. "I would never ask you to risk you life Ashlynn. Your children deserve their mother, all four of them." He said with a smile.

Ashlynn chuckled. "Stay out of my mind Sev." She said and shook her head. He reminded her of their childhood and friendship again. This time around she knew she would be able to trust him.

"Four of them?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm pregnant with twins." She said with a smile to Dumbledore.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you sir." She said with a smile.

"Back to the matter at hand, what will you do Severus?" He asked as he stroked his beard and leaned back in his chair.

"I do not know Sir. When the time comes, if time comes I will decide then." He said with a nod.

"Understandable. Well then I shall let you both do some work. If you want you may bring Professor Karkaroff into these discussions for now I have to oversee the final touches of tonight's task." Dumbledore said and rose. He knew the two would work out a system for if and when the next war started.

* * *

The morning had gone well Severus and Ashlynn were now on the same page with each other. Now though she was excited about lunch with her children. Sirius had already taken them down Hogsmeade, he was probably spoiling their appetites with all kinds of goodies from Honeydukes, or spoiling them with gifts from Zonko's either way he was spoiling them.

When she arrived in the Three Broomsticks she smiled at Rosmerta. "Is Sirius and the kids here yet?" She asked hopefully.

"Yup, I just showed them to the room. It's at the top of the stairs second door on the left." Rosmerta said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Ashlynn said and walked up the steps, without knocking, she entered the room. Just as she thought, Sirius had taken them on a shopping spree. "Mama!" Aludra cried and raced into her mother's arm. Naos joined them in the hug.

"Naos you've grown!" Ashlynn said with a small gasp. Her thirteen-year-old son was almost as tall as she was, he wore his hair at shoulder length and she couldn't believe how much he looked like a younger version of Sirius.

"Mum." He sighed as he pulled away from her grasp, went, and sat down next to Harry.

Soon enough the five were settling in and eating lunch as if they were a normal family would. "So Harry how are you feeling about the third task?" Sirius asked as he took a large bite of his sandwich.

"A bit nervous but I think I'll be good to do it, especially after today!" He said excitedly. Ashlynn chuckled softly and looked over at Aludra and Naos, she loved her family and Harry was part of that. She had missed so many years with him, she was sure Sirius felt the same way about all three children.

For most of the hour, they had together the discussion rose and fell about various topics. Finally, Sirius directed the conversation to a more serious tone. "Alright guys and gals we have to talk about something a bit important." He said solemnly.

"What's that Dad?" Aludra asked a bit bored. She figured it was about Harry's task again.

"Well not really talk about it, but um tell you about it." Sirius said with a smile towards Ashlynn as he took her hand into his.

"Get on with it!" Naos cried.

"Your Mum's pregnant!" Sirius shouted happily. "With twins!"

The room went silent Aludra and Harry looked shocked but when Sirius cleared his throat the jumped into action. "Oh my gosh that's great!" Aludra cried as she hugged her mum and Harry hugged Sirius. The four celebrated for a few moments until they noticed Naos wasn't hugging them.

"Naos what's wrong?" Ashlynn asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naos shook his head while he glared at his parents. "Why are you trying to replace us? Are we not enough for you guys? You have three healthy children!" He cried unhappily.

"Naos that's not it at all!" Sirius cried.

"No for you it's so you can say you've been there for your children. You don't need more kids, and you're not allowed to have them!" Naos screamed.

Ashlynn clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "This has nothing to do with you hunny, it was a pure accident." She said with sigh. She knew he was going to be the hardest but she didn't think he'd be screaming at them. "Plus there's nothing we can do, I'm four months along."

"This is bollocks!" He screamed. "I'm going back to school where people don't try and replace me!" With that Naos jumped up and ran out of the room. Sirius went to follow him but Ashlynn grabbed his wrist and shook her head.

"Don't go after him Sirius, he wants the attention." She whispered softly.

"Mum don't worry about him, he'll come around." Aludra said and hugged her Mum tightly. "Harry and I think it's fantastic."

* * *

Naos came chagrining into the Gryffindor tower, he was breathing heavily, his face was red and he had tears running down his face. He knew it wasn't manly to cry but his parents didn't care about him! Sirius was trying to replace him and Mum was going right along with it. Thankfully the tower was empty everyone was down at diner getting ready for the stupid third task. He screamed loudly as he punched the wall he hated them he always would. "What in the bloody hell?" A girl's voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Shelby standing there with her hand on her hips.

"Shelby." He whispered before she raised her eyebrow reminding him of his mother. "I'm waiting on an answer." She said as she crossed her arms.

"My Mum is pregnant…"He let the sentence hang in the air for a moment before finishing. "…with twins."

"And you're screaming and punching walls in happiness?" She asked confused as to why he seemed angry.

"They are trying to replace me and Aludra! They have Aludra, Harry and I but they need two more kids so they have a perfect little family." He snapped glaring at her. He was not sure why he was so upset with Shelby it was not her fault his parents were bunny rabbits.

Shelby snorted and rolled her eyes as she flopped down on the couch. "That's what you are upset about? My parents are fosters, they have a ton of kids in and out of my house all the time. I do not see what the big deal is. They still love you, the love you so much they want another of you." She said as she picked up an old copy of Witch Weekly and began to flip through it.

"That's not the same they aren't keeping the children!" He snapped as he made his way over to her and sat next to her. "They are having twins and keeping them forever! Plus they are like a million years old they don't need to be having kids."

"Your mum is only like in her mid thirties, and your Dad is just a bit older then her. They can still have kids." Shelby said as she flipped the pages. "And it's worse then keeping them, after a while the new baby smell fades and they stop polishing them. With my parents we get new baby smell all the time." She laughed at herself she knew he wouldn't get the whole new baby smell speech was actually about a muggle car. 'Thank god for purebloods!' She thought.

"You are rather annoying." Naos said with a sigh.

"I try." Shelby said and then looked over at him. "Feel better?"

He sighed again and nodded slowly. "Yes." He said. "Why does talking to you make me feel better?"

Shelby shrugged and grinned at him. "Probably because I am awesome." She said without even a hint of a laugh.

"You are the most awesome person I know." Naos said confirming in her mind how awesome she was.

"Good my mission is complete." Shelby said and smiled at him. They lapsed into a comfortable silence until she poked him in the side. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your sort of brother's third task?" She asked with a raised eyebrow once again reminding him of Ashlynn.

Naos shrugged. "My parents will be there, and I don't really want to see them, you know?" He said.

"Your going to have to see them soon enough Naos, plus don't you think Harry would be upset if you don't see him win?" She asked with a small smile.

"Oh so he's going to win?"

"Of course." Shelby said with a smile. "He's a Gryffindor we never lose!" She cried with a laugh.

Naos shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Your mental."

"Clearly." She said as she patted his leg. "Now go get dressed in something awesome and we'll go to the task together." She said as she stood up and grinned at him.

"Oh alright." Naos said and raced up to his dorm to grab a Gryffindor shirt.

* * *

AN: Sorry for this chapter taking so long! Since it's so nice out I haven't written in a bit but no worries I'm back! Please review guys!


	23. Part II Chapter 23

The third task was set to begin within a few moments. Sirius and Ashlynn sat with Bill and Molly, Aludra and Fred sat not too far away while Naos, and his friends sat further back. Ashlynn shivered in the warm early summer air, something felt wrong about tonight but she didn't voice the opinion she was just being a worry wart and knew Sirius would call her out on that. She rubbed her left arm where the leather cuff was and she sighed. The champions entered the Quidditch Pitch to cheers and applause.

"What have they done to the Pitch?" Sirius asked as he finally looked over it. The pitch was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty foot high hedge ran all the around the edage of it. There was a gap right in front of the stands: the entrance to the vast maze. The passageway beyond looked dark and creepy.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of that." Ashlynn said with a frown. Sirius nudged her and shook his head.

He then laughed loudly. "Stop worrying, it's completely safe! In face I think the Dragons were scarier!" He said with a nod. "Plus our Harry won't be scared." He said proudly.

Ashlynn was about to retort when Bagman began the Tournament by magically enhancing his voice. "Ladies and Gentlemen the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!" He paused as people cheered.

"Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place with eighty five points each – Mr. Cedric Diggory, and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" Bagman once again had to pause for cheers and applause, this time it was so loud a flock of birds took off from the Forbidden Forest.

Once the noise had died down Bagman continued. "In second place with eighty points, Mr. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute, and in third place Miss. Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!" He then turned to Harry and Cedric and uncharmed his voice.

"Oh my whistle boys." He said and then blew it as hard and loud as he could with that the two Hogwarts Champions entered the maze.

Ashlynn and Molly both sighed nervously together. "Really ladies, why are you so nervous?" Sirius asked as he looked over at them. "Harry's going to come out of that maze in tact just you watch."

Molly glared over at Sirius. "He doesn't understand woman does he?" She asked Ashlynn as she ignored Sirius.

"He doesn't understand mother's intuition." Ashlynn respond with a nod. "Isn't that right sweetheart?" She asked as patted his shoulder.

Sirius scowled and brushed her hand off him. "Just because I'm not worried doesn't mean I'm stupid ladies. I understand that a mother's intuition is just you being bloody paranoid." He said with a nod.

Bill chuckled which seemed to be a mistake as Molly poked him in the side. "Do you agree with him, William?" She asked.

Bill sighed and shook his head. "Mum…" He began but then thought better of it shook his head and faced forward.

Ashlynn laughed and Molly nodded happily. "You'll learn no matter how old they are you can control them." Molly said with a smile.

"Well that is very good news, especially since Naos is a handful already." Ashlynn said with a smile.

Molly was about to answer when the second whistle blew and Krum entered the maze. "Well that's three, just one more." Sirius said with a smile. "How do you think she feels about having to enter last?"

Bill shook his head. "She's probably the most nervous because she's the one who's been staring at the gap and imagining the horrors just around the corner." He said with a nod.

Sirius nodded. "I agree, I just wish there was a way we could know what was going on in there." He paused. "I mean what is the point of sitting here if we can't see what is going on?"

Ashlynn shook her head. "So we know who won. Stop complaining you were the one who couldn't wait to leave the Great Hall and find great seats." Ashlynn said with a sigh.

"Well I figured it would be something cooler then a maze we can't even see into!" Sirius cried.

Ashlynn laughed and rolled her eyes. "I married a man-child. Molly thank heaven you married Arthur."

"Oh you silly girl!" Molly cried laughing. "I have the man who's obsessed with muggles, and muggle things. I'm sure you heard all about the flying car." Molly said as she patted the blonde's knee. "All men are men-children."

"Hey!" Bill and Sirius cried together as if they were hurt children.

"Point taken." Ashlynn said with laugh and shook her head. The group of four laughed for a moment until Bagman stood up and walked towards Fleur. The whistle rang out one last time and finally all the champions had entered the maze.

* * *

The Champions had been in the maze for some time small groups of people were chatting with the occasional pause in conversation to look at the entrance of the maze. Ashlynn had fallen into a somber silence and her eyes rarely left the entrance to the maze. How long was this going to take? Shouldn't someone have found the bloody cup yet? She shifted a bit when she felt the searing pain in her left arm. She shot up looking around bewildered. "Ashlynn?" Sirius asked confused.

"Stay…stay here Sirius." She mumbled and then stumbled her way out of the stands. Once she was sure no one could see her she unclasped the leather cuff with trembling fingers she saw that the Dark Mark was pitch black, and he was calling his Death Eaters to him. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she stared at the mark, she couldn't response to him but something in her the Darker Side, the Malfoy Side she had buried all those years ago wanted to go to him.

She was about to touch the Mark when a voice snapped behind her. "Ashlynn." She turned around to see Snape striding towards her.

"Sev." She whispered, of course he would seek her out, his mark burned too, did he want to return even after all these years too? He had been the Dark Lord's right hand man along with Lucius, he had no reason to hesitate to return and yet he was still here. She shook her head. "Yes, Severus?"

"Is yours burning too?" He asked looking at the girl who had been his best friend all those years ago. The girl who had helped him see the light of things, Lily. He shook his head much like she had done.

"It is." She said and held out her arm for him to see as he did the same. "Does this mean he's really mean he's back?"

Severus nodded slowly. "I think so, Ashlynn. I think so." He said with a sigh as Igor Karkaoff made his way towards them looking just about as scared as Ashlynn felt. "Your mark is burning too?"

Igor nodded quickly. "It is." He began. "So he's come back."

"What are we going to do?" Ashlynn asked with a sigh as she rubbed her neck a bit more worried.

"Well I for one am going to hide; I turned away from that along time ago." Igor said.

"He'll find you." Ashlynn whispered. "Like he found me many times."

"He'll never find me I know how to hide." Igor snapped. "Well I'm wasting no time, I'm off." With that he turned on his heel and ran as away as fast as he could.

Ashlynn sighed and shook his head. "What a foolish man." She said.

"What about you Ashlynn, what are you going to do?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ashlynn sighed and shrugged. "They only thing I can do Sev, I'm going to fight like I did last time."

"Even with Aludra, and Naos, plus the twins?" He asked with a nod at her stomach.

She covered her stomach protectively and sighed. "Yes, and it's not even with, it's for them I will fight. They deserve a happy loving world without the fear of being prosecuted." She said softly.

"Your children wouldn't be prosecuted, they are pure." Snape said.

Ashlynn nodded. "It might just save their lives one day, what are you going to do Sev?" She asked.

Snape shrugged and turned on his heel. Ashlynn sighed as she heard screams from the Pitch.

* * *

Harry slammed into the ground with a thud. It was so hard you could hear this breath knocked right out of him. He clutched the cup in one hand and in his other was Cedric Diggory. Screams began as people ran towards him, Sirius himself fought against the wave of people; he had to get to Harry. Something was wrong and the whole time he had given Ashlynn a hard time about being worried him and the tournament.

A torrent of sound deafened and confused the whole crowd, Ashlynn behind the stands tried to fight her way into the crowd, not only to find out what had gone wrong, but to find her children, all of them.

Dumbledore got to Harry first, Sirius just mere steps behind him. "Harry. Harry!" Dumbledore screamed. Harry looked up dazed as he left go of the cup but still clutched Cedric's body. With his open hand he grabbed Dumbledore's wrist and pulled him closer.

"He's back, He's back. Voldermort." Harry whispered.

"What is going on? What's happened?" Cornelius Fudge asked as he made his way towards them as people began to shouts saying, "He's dead!" Began to ring out.

Ashlynn's heart stopped for a moment, Harry couldn't be dead, his life was just starting. She began to fit harder against the crowd when she heard Aludra's voice. "Mummy!" She felt the girl's arms go around her.

"Aludra, your brother?" Ashlynn asked softly.

"I'm right here Mama." Naos said and hugged her two. She looked over to see Fred and Shelby awaiting her release of the children.

"You four go into the castle and stay in the Great Hall I'll come to get you soon." She said softly and with out a word the four children escaped the madness of the crowd. Once her children were out of sight she began to fight her way through the crowd again, finally she saw Sirius.

"How…how is Harry?" She asked praying that he wasn't dead, she needed to keep Lily and James' son alive, she had too.

Sirius hugged Ashlynn closely. "He is just fine, I promise. He's right here…" He said with a nod.

"Where?" Ashlynn asked. Sirius swung around looking around wildly, he had only turned away from Harry for a moment, and in the moment he was gone.

"He was just here." He mumbled as Ashlynn cried out for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sirius, and Ashlynn rushed to Mad Eye's office. He was the only Professor unaccounted for. Dumbledore himself opened the door and quickly Stupefy Mad Eye. Ashlynn rushed in and bent over Harry. "Come on Harry, to the hospital wing." She said trying to help Harry up.

"No." Dumbledore snapped.

Ashlynn looked over at McGonagall astonished, pleading with her eyes for her to say something. "Dumbledore, he ought to –look at him- he's been through enough tonight." Minerva said quickly coming to Ashlynn and Harry's aid.

"He will stay Minerva, because he needs to understand. Understanding is the first step to acceptance and only with acceptance, can there be recovery. He needs to know who put him through this ordeal he suffered tonight and why." Dumbledore explained looking at both Minerva and Ashlynn.

"Moody how could it have been Moody?" Harry mumbled.

"This not Alastor Mood, you have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. The moment he took you, I knew – and I followed." Dumbledore said as he bent down and pulled out Moody's flask and a key ring.

"Severus please fetch me the strongest truth potion you possess. Minerva please go down to the kitchens and bring up the house elf called winky." Dumbledore said.

* * *

Cedric was dead, Cedric Diggory, the blonde hair blue eye hunk of Hogwarts was dead. The whole school was devastated but one person was more affected then the rest, Cho Chang. She had seen Harry slam into the ground with Cedric's body. The way Cedric's eyes had been unstaring would cause the young girl nightmares for years to come.

She had gone to bed that night and refused to wake in the morning even after all the other girls were up and at them. She just laid there unmoving staring at Aludra's unmade bed. She heard the door creep open and someone step lightly over to her bed. Finally Aludra's face came into view. "Go away Al." She mumbled. "I don't want to get out of bed."

"Then don't I'm coming in." She said as she pulled back the covers and slid into bed.

"I don't want to talk about…" Cho trailed off looking away from her best friend.

"Then don't." Aludra said softly as she ran hand through the girl's dark hair. "I'm just here to spend time with you." Cho couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

Aludra could feel her body shake from the sobs. She didn't know how to react to death, she had only been to two funerals in her life, that had been her Great Grand-mère and Great Grand-père's funerals, and they had live long grand lives. Cedric had been in the prime of his life, he was on the verge of his best years and now he would never see eighteen.

It was sometime that the two sat like that not saying a word just hugging, the only noise in the room were Cho's sobs that faded away to soft meows like a hungry baby kitten. Finally Cho pulled away from Aludra. "Do you think he's back? Like Harry says?" She asked looking down at her hands.

Aludra sighed and nodded slowly. "My Mum and Dad believe it as does Dumbledore. So yes I think he's back Cho, but we can't worry about that, he has no power Dumbledore will find him and kill him once and for all." She said confidently.

"Oh Aludra." She cried and began to sob again.

* * *

The Hogwarts express pulled up in station nine and three quarters, and the usual end of term celebrations were rather somber. Friends said goodbye to friends as if they would never see them again, and parents greeted their children as if they had thought they were the ones who had been killed. The Blacks stood next to the Weasley's watching for their gaggle of children. "Do you mind if we take Harry for a bit this summer?" Molly asked.

Ashlynn nodded. "I think we'll be busy this summer, getting us all back together." She said having already been recruited once again for the Order of the Phoenix. "So I don't mind as long as he is with our kind, them muggles will not be able to protect him."

Molly nodded slowly. "I agree." She said and once again, the four fell into a somber silence silence.

Slowly the children came over to the group gathered. Sirius and Harry hugged and Ashlynn laughed at Aludra and Fred who were slowly making their way over. "Do you think we'll be able to keep them apart for at least some of the summer?" She asked with a nod towards them.

"Highly doubtful." Molly said with a sigh. "I guess we'll have just be seeing a lot more of each other this summer."

"That's fine with me, there could be worse boys with worse families she could be dating. At least I know we are on the same side." Ashlynn said as Aludra came up to them.

"Mum, I know this is going to sound bad since term just ended, but Cho she needs me. Her parents have already said it's okay if I stay with them for a week or so? Just until after the…funeral?" She mumbled the last part and Ashlynn looked over at the poor girl standing not too far away.

"I understand darling, you take good care of her." Ashlynn said with a nod and hugged her daughter tightly. After she released her Aludra hugged Sirius and then went over to the family.

"Well we have everyone, Harry darling Ashlynn or myself will be in contact soon, we won't be leaving you at the muggles place for too long." Molly promised him.

"Thank you." He said. And with that the group turned and made their way home.

* * *

A.N Please Review! It really does help me get the chapters up faster!


	24. Part III Chapter 24

Ashlynn felt like a whale, she was six months pregnant and hated it. The summer heat was killing her. In addition, she was nervous, Harry had been at his Aunt and Uncle's for so long, she knew something was bound to happen to the boy. Yet Dumbledore insisted he stay there for a while. Of course, she and Molly had been busy trying to make Grimmauld Place, habitable not only for the Black Family, but also for the Order of the Phoenix.

She sighed as she made her way past the kitchen and up the steps. This would be so much easier if she could just yell up to the kids, but the god-awful Portrait of Sirius' Mum made that impossible. Naos had quickly claimed Sirius's old room, knowing Ron and Harry would share a room, while Ginny and Hermione slept in the room Sirius had thought for Aludra. Of course, she had not come home from Cho's yet but would be arriving the next week. Sirius and herself had taken over the master bedroom, while Molly and Arthur had taken the room across from theirs.

Finally, she got to the top of stairs. "Alright guys it's time to get up." She said loudly so they all heard her. "You have fifteen minutes to get up and dressed, Breakfast will be waiting and we'll start the cleaning early today." She did not like using the kids to clean but she was not only pregnant she worked full time and it was not fair to Molly to do all the work. In fact, it was good for them to help during the summer.

Once she was in the kitchen, she sat down slowly at the table and sighed. She still had almost four months to go but she could not wait for the children to come. She had not known at the time that carrying twins would be that much harder then carrying a single baby. Plus it had been years since she had carried a child, and she wasn't that young girl anymore.

Sirius came in smiling and kissed his wife before kissing her swollen belly. "Good morning love." He said with a smile. "Do you need me to start breakfast?"

"No it's in the oven already." She said with a smile. She was happy that he had offered. Sirius loved doing normal things like that and she knew it was because he had missed so many years. She could tell it still haunted him sometimes.

"You work too hard my love." Sirius said with a frown. Just like when she was pregnant with Aludra Sirius was worried about her.

Ashlynn laughed and swatted his shoulder. "I hardly work! You barely let me clean, and by the time I get home from work you have already prepared dinner." She cried with a frown.

"Well that's the way it should be darling." He said as the oven dinged and before she could even lift her wand, Sirius had the large steaming dish out of the oven and onto the table. With another flick of his wand, he served her a piece of the frittata. A bunch of fresh cut up berries joined the piece of frittata, and a large goblet full of pumpkin juice appeared in front of her.

"Siri…" She began but he waved his hand to hush her. "Don't complain eat it all you have to work today." He said and then kissed her cheek. Ashlynn smiled and then began to dig into the food. Sirius was right she did have to eat before work.

"What would I do without you?" She asked me after couple of bites. She smiled and kissed him softly as the door swung open and Naos gasped. "Really do you guys have to do that in public places?" He cried causing Sirius and Ashlynn to burst out laughing.

* * *

Ashlynn sighed as made her way towards the fireplaces to return home. The ministry building was mostly empty due to the late hour. She had sadly been kept late due to a new Obliviator erasing his own memory. She heard someone running behind her and called her name. "Mrs. Black!" It was her newest assistant, Hector Edwards.

She sighed once again and turned around. "Yes Mr. Edwards?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She didn't want to be away from her family for one more moment.

"Harry Potter…" He said brandishing the letter in her face.

Ashlynn quickly snatched the letter out of his hand. Mafalda Hopkirk had promised to keep her in the loop if anything happened with Harry. She quickly read over the copy of the same letter Harry got and saw that he was being expelled from Hogwarts for Patronus charm. "Thank you Hector!" She cried then raced as fast as she could back to her office. There she quickly fired off three letters one, to Dumbledore, the other to Sirius, and a third to Arthur who would also need to be informed.

She sighed as the three owls disappeared quickly; she lay back in her chair. She let out a loud sigh. Hector came in with a cup of tea and smiled. "I figured you'd like this." He said and set it down on her desk.

"Why thank you Hector but you may go. Take tomorrow off as I will be taking it off too." She smiled and was glad when it was silent once again in her office.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix had gathered the next morning. Ashlynn sat with her hands in her hand. "Can they convict him Dumbledore?" Sirius voiced the question that was on everyone's mind.

The elder man looked at the people gathered and smiled grimly. "Legally yes, but it was self defense. We have many allies on the Wizengamot, Ashlynn included since she is a Head of a Ministry office." Dumbledore said with a smile. "I have already reached out to the ones I know will support Harry."

"My worry is not about Harry's hearing it is to get him out of that place! Dumbledore we have waited long enough he is not safe there like you thought he would be!" Ashlynn cried as she looked up at the other members of the Order.

"I agree with Ashlynn. It is obvious the muggles will not be able to protect him and the one-person watch is not working either. It's time to bring him here where we all can watch and protect him." Molly spoke up; she smiled at Ashlynn and patted her hand. It was not good for her and the babies to be so worked up.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded slowly. "Fine, how will we move him?" He asked. "He is once again under heavy guard by his Aunt and Uncle."

The pink haired girl in the back cleared her throat. Ashlynn smiled she liked the newest Auror and member of the Order, Tonks. "Well that's simple enough we can send letter by Muggle post telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England Best-Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. Give them some place far away it'll give some of us time to slip in and get him." She said with a smile.

Remus who sat between Sirius and Bill turned and smiled at her. Ashlynn noticed and frowned for a moment but shook her head. Remus was no longer her guy. "So who will go fetch him?" Bill asked.

A chorus of me-s went up. And Ashlynn smiled. "Alastor will go along with Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Emmeline, Elphias, Dedalus, Hestia, and Sirius." Dumbledore said with a smile.

* * *

The day passed so slowly for Ashlynn that she feigned sickness and went home at lunchtime. She smiled and hugged her daughter Aludra who had come home just this morning. "Mummy." Aludra said. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too darling." Ashlynn said she was glad to have her daughter home where she could keep an eye on her. "How is Cho?"

"Better she can make it through a full day without crying. Though I'm glad to be home, I need some smiles and laughs." Aludra admitted with a frown. "Does that make me a bad friend?"

Ashlynn shook her head. "Not at all my love, you gave up a month of your time with your family for a friend. You're a great one." She smiled.

"I heard Harry's coming tonight." Aludra said with a smile.

"Yes he will be here around dinner time. Now since you missed a full month of helping clean you are going straight up stairs to help." She said with a smile.

"Do I have to?" Aludra whined.

Ashlynn laughed and nodded. "Fred's helping out." Aludra's eyes widened and she raced up to the room they were cleaning.

Sirius who had been standing behind them during the exchange sighed. "I really dislike her dating an older boy." He said crossing his arms. "He's of age and she's not, it's just not right!"

Ashlynn laughed and shook her head. "Sirius she'll be sixteen in a couple of weeks, be glad it's a boy we approve of. It could be worse; it could be a child like Draco Malfoy." She said as she turned to her husband.

Sirius sighed and nodded as he came over and hugged his wife. "I guess your right." He kissed her softly. "Where are the Firebolts? I want to use one tonight."

Ashlynn frowned. "You'll be careful won't you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course my love, nothing will happen to any of us. I promise you this much." He said and kissed her forehead. "Didn't I tell you I'm never leaving you again?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"Then trust me darling." He took her hand and smiled. "Come on let's go clean so you can stop whining that I don't let you do anything." Ashlynn laughed and the two climbed the steps together.

* * *

Ashlynn had not gotten a chance to greet Harry when he had enter Grimmauld Place so once the meeting adjourned and all the children entered the Kitchen she smiled at him. "Oh Harry you've grown a foot since we saw you last." Ashlynn cried as she hugged him closely. "Though a bit thin, I'm sure Molly and I will cure that before we send you back to Hogwarts."

"Well if we want to eat anytime soon I will need help." Molly said and Ashlynn turned around. "No Ashlynn you sit down, same with you Harry."

"Are you sure Molly, I wouldn't mind helping out at all." Ashlynn said. Molly gave her the severe look and the younger woman sat down.

"Had a good summer so far?" Ashlynn asked Harry.

"No it's been lousy."

"Don't know what you're complaining about myself." Sirius said as he took a seat next to Ashlynn.

"What?" Harry asked looking a bit confused.

"Personally I'd welcome a Dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely." Sirius said as Ashlynn smacked his shoulder hard. "Ouch! Well it's the truth I've been stuck inside most of the time."

"How come?"

"Because the Ministry of Magic has been threatening to send me back to Azkaban for escaping, they believe I'm the one behind the rumors about Voldemort. So Ashlynn and Dumbledore try and keep me out of sight." He said with a frown.

"At least you've known what's been going on!" Harry cried.

At that time Molly shrieked. "Fred – George – No just carry them!"

Harry looked around a split second later dived away from the table, as Sirius pushed Ashlynn's chair away.

Fred and George had bewitched a large cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of butter beer and a heavy wooden bread board complete with knife to hurtle though the air towards them. The stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end leaving a long black burn mark.

Thankfully Molly's screaming didn't last long and dinner began. Conversation flowed easily between everyone it seemed and Harry was thankful. They were like an extended family having a nice dinner.

After a delicious and hearty helping of dessert, Molly yawned. "Nearly time for bed I think."

"Not just yet Molly." Sirius said as he pushed away his empty plate and turned to look at Harry. "You know I'm surprised at you. I though the first thing you would do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

The atmosphere in the room changed with the rapidity Harry associated with the arrival of Dementors, where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed it was now alert, even tense.

"I did!" Harry said indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so -"

"And they're quite right." Molly said. "You're too young" She was sitting bolt upright n her chair; her fists clenched upon its arms every trace of drowsiness gone.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" Sirius asked. "Harry's been trapped in that muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!" George interrupted loudly.

"How come Harry get's his questions answered?" Fred asked angrily as he shrugged off Aludra.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" George cried unhappily.

"Your too young not in the Order." Fred mocked Molly. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been old of the Order's doing." Sirius said calmly. "That's your parents' decision, Harry on the other hand."

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" Molly said sharply. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely but with an air as though readying himself for a fight.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know." Molly answered.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know Molly." Sirius said. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back he has more right than most to -"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix! He's only fifteen and -"

"– and he's dealt with as much as most in the Order, and more than some!"

"No ones denying what he's done! But he's still -"

"He's not a child.," said Sirius impatiently.

"He's not an adult either! He's not James, Sirius!" Molly cried.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is thanks Molly." Sirius said coldly.

"I'm not sure you are! Sometimes the way you talk abut him it's as though you've got your best friend back!" Molly said.

"What's wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong Harry is that you're not your father, however much you might look like him! Your are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!" Molly cried.

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible God Father?" demanded Sirius his voice rising.

"Enough!" Ashlynn cried tired of hearing the two bicker. "This isn't solving anything! Dumbledore knows the position has changed Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in to a certain extent now that he's staying at headquarters."

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally." said Lupin quietly. "I think its better that Harry gets the facts – not all the facts but the general picture from us rather than a garbled version from others."

"Well I can see I'm going to be overrules. I'll just say this Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much and speaking as someone who has is best interests at heart - "

"He's not your son." Said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as, who else has he got?"

"He's got us!" Sirius cried.

"Yes, the thing is it's been rather difficult for you a look after him while locked up!" Molly snapped.

Sirius started to rise and Ashlynn yanked him down to his chair. "Enough the both of you! You are both acting like children. Molly you're not the only one who cares for Harry here." She snapped.

"I think Harry ought to be allowed to choose for himself." Lupin said.

"I want to know what's been going on." Harry said quickly.

"Very well Ginny – Ron – Hermione – Fred – George – Naos – Aludra, I want you out of this kitchen now!" Molly cried.

There was instant uproar.

The twins cried. "We're of age!"

"If Harry's allowed why cant I?" Ron yelled.

"Mum I want to!" Ginny cried.

And in a moment of sibling unity, Aludra and Naos cried together. "You can't stop us!"

"No I absolutely forbid it!"

"Molly you can't stop Fred and George. They are of age -" Arthur said.

"They're still at school -"

"But they're legally adults now." Arthur said.

"I – oh all right Fred and George can stay but Ron-"

"Harry will tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway! Won't you?" Ron cried.

"Course I will!" Harry cried.

"Fine! Ginny – Bed!' Molly shouted.

"Aludra you can stay." Ashlynn mumbled as she turned to Naos and pointed to the door.

"Ugh! So not fair!" He cried as he followed Ginny out of the kitchen.

"Okay Harry..what do you want to know?" Sirius asked.

"Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the muggle news and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet no funny deaths or anything -"

"That's because there haven't been any suspicious deaths yet, not as far as we now anyways…And we know quite a lot." Sirius said with a smile.

"More then he thinks we do anyway." Lupin said.

"How come he stopped killing people?"

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself at the moment. It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to you see. He messed up." Sirius said his smile widening.

"Or rather you messed it up for him." Remus said with a laugh.

"How?"

"You weren't supposed to survive! Nobody apart from his Death Eaters were suppose to know he had come back! But you survived to bear witness!" Sirius said.

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore. And you made sure he knew at once." Ashlynn said with a smile.

"How has that helped?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding?" Bill asked incredulously. "Dumbledore was the only one You Know Who was ever scared of!"

"Thanks to you Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned." Sirius said with a small smile.

"So what's the Order been doing?" Harry asked looking around at the people gathered.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans." Tonks said as she leaned forward a bit.

"How'd you know what his plans are?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate." Remus said.

"So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"

"Well firstly he wants to build up his army again. In the old days he had huge numbers at his command. Witches and Wizards he had bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark Creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants well they'll be just one group he's after. He's certainly not going to try to take on the Ministry with only a dozen Death Eaters." Ashlynn said speaking up. She was one of the people who knew Voldemort's ways best.

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?"  
"We're doing our best." Remus said.

"How?"

"Well the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You Know Who has returned to put them on guard. It's proving tricky." Bill spoke up.

"Why?"

"Because of the Ministry's attitude, you saw Cornelius Fudge after You Know Who came back, Harry. Well he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refuses to believe it's happened." Tonks said with a frown.

"But why? Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore -"

"Ah well you've put your finger on the problem Dumbledore." Arthur said.

"Fudge is fightened of him you see." Said Tonks sadly.

"Frightened of Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Frightened of what he's up to. You see Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to over throw him. He thins Dumbledore wants to be Minister of Magic." Arthur said with a frown.

"But Dumbledore doesn't want -"

"Of course he doesn't! He's never wanted the Minster's ob even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had even though he never applied for the job."

"They are trying to discredit Dumbledore."Ashlynn explained as she hand a hand through her blond hair.

"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters its bound to get out that he's come back isn't it?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to peoples' houses and bang on front doors, Harry. He uses tricks, jinxes, and blackmail them. He's well practiced at operating in secrecy. In any case gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in, he's got other plans too. Plans he put into operation very quietly indeed and he's concentrating on them at the moment." Sirius said.

"What's he after apart from followers?"

"Stuff he can only get by sleath." Sirius said."Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time." He added due to Harry's confused look.

"When he was powerful before?"

"Yes!"

"Like what kind of weapon? Something worse then Avada Kedavra?"

"That's enough." Molly said coming into the room. "I want you all in bed, now."

"You can't boss us -" Fred began

"Watch me!" Molly snarled. "You've given Harry plenty of information. Anymore and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away!"

"Why not? I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight!" Harry cried.

"No." Ashlynn said standing up. "The Order is comprised only of overage wizards who have left school." She paused as she leveled her gaze at Fred and George. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea any of you. Molly's right Sirius we've said enough." Sirius looked up at his wife and shrugged as everyone began to leave the kitchen

Once everyone but Molly, Ashlynn, and Tonks were gone, Molly sighed. "I should clean up the kitchen, but I need to check on the children." She sighed.

"It's okay Molly I'll get the kitchen." Ashlynn said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

Ashlynn nodded. "Positive, maybe I'll teach Tonks a thing or two about cleaning." She winked and Molly smiled.

"Thank you, good night." She said and left the kitchen.

Ashlynn sighed and grabbed her wand without even getting up. "Molly likes to do some things the muggle way, charming everything is way easier." She said to Tonks. "Are you staying the night?"

"Oh no I have guard duty tonight." Tonks said as she picked up something. "Someone dropped this." Ashlynn instant recognized a pocket watch as the one belonging to Remus.

"Oh that's Remus'." Ashlynn said with a smile. "I'll give it back to him; he'll be here in the morning."

Tonks blushed a bit when Ashlynn said his name and quickly handed over the watch. "Is it awkward being around Remus so much?" She asked not thinking ahead of time.

Ashlynn chuckled and shook her head. "It used to be lot more awkward, but Remus and Sirius are just like they used to be so it's easier now." She said as she rubbed her neck. "I just wish he'd find someone to make him happy."

Tonks smiled and nodded. "So do I. He looks so lonely."

Ashlynn looked over at her and grinned. "Do you like Remus?"

"I-I-" Tonks stuttered a bit before she clumsily stood up. "I have to go." And without another word she was gone with a crack. Ashlynn chuckled and shook her head. Well at least someone liked Remus; it did make her feel better.

* * *

The morning brought another round of house cleaning. Molly and Sirius rounded the children up and brought them into the drawing room. A room that Sirius had been dreading, knowing only Ashlynn had been in here since coming back to this place. He could instantly see why, she repairing that damned tapestry. The tapestry looked immensely old; it was faded and looked as though Doxys had gnawed it in places. Nevertheless, the golden thread with which it was embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show them a sprawling family tree dating back to the Middle Ages. Large words at the very top of the tapestry read: The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black 'Toujours pur.'

Sirius scowled at it and shook his head, why would his wife want to repair the damn thing? He grabbed it and went to rip it down, but a voice suddenly stopped him. "Don't you dare Sirius Black."

Sirius whirled around to see Ashlynn toddle towards him. "Why not?" He snapped ready to pull it down.

"Because no matter how much we hate them all they are part of our rich family history." She paused as she pointed at a spot that had been repaired. The Tonks family line had once again been added after years of being blasted off. "Now is the time we reclaim the Black name at the respect that it once held, before Pureblood was a word."

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "If you saw so my dear." He kissed the top of her head.

"Eventually I'll add the Weasleys again but for now I'm working on us." She said as she pointed down to where there names had once been blasted off.

"You guys are related?" Naos called after inspecting the tapestry.

"By marriage." Sirius said and pointed at Narcissa Black's name. "This is my cousin, and Tonk's Aunt. Narcissa married your mother's brother the same day I married your mother."

"You're related to Tonks?" Harry asked suddenly interested.

"Oh yes, her mother Andromeda was my favorite cousin of course she went off a married a muggle so she was blasted off the tree." Sirius said with a frown. Soon the others were all asking questions about the tapestry forgetting the cleaning for just a few moments.

Aludra was standing in the back trying to get a good look when Fred touched her hand and put his finger to his mouth. She grinned widely and tip toed out of the room on the heels of Fred.

Soon Molly had them back to work, the tapestry for now forgotten. For a while no one noticed that Aludra and Fred were missing until Naos found a Black necklace he though his sister would like. "Hey Aludra!" He cried as he turned around excitedly. He scanned the room and couldn't find his sister. "Where is she?" He asked causing everyone to turn and look.

"I haven't seen her for a while." Harry said after a moments thought.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Fred in a while either." George said with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius and Molly both nodded and Sirius slipped out as Molly said. "You all keep cleaning." She slipped out as everyone stared after her.

"Well you all heard her get back to work!" Ashlynn snapped.

* * *

Aludra lay in bed next to Fred smiling at him. She could not believe Fred and her had snuck off to do that! She sighed contently did this make her a woman? Wasn't that what all the romance books she had read said, when it finally happened they were no longer girls but women? She placed her head on his chest as he smiled down at her and rubbed her arm. "Are you okay?" Fred asked.

Aludra nodded. "I feel great Fred." She said softly as she leaned up and kissed him. She knew she had loved Fred for so long but this had cemented it. "I love you Fred."

"I love yo…" Fred began but was quickly cut off by the door slamming open.

There stood a furious Molly and Sirius. "What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Sirius screamed. He advanced into the room as Aludra pulled the sheet tight against her naked body. Fred stayed immobile, shocked at being caught by not only his mother, but Aludra's father.

Sirius without thinking walked over to the bed, grabbed Fred by his arm and yanked the nude boy out of the bed. Sirius quickly pushed him away from, causing Fred to stumble into the wall. Molly said not a word to defend her son.

In a low angry voice, Sirius began glaring at the wall as Fred pulled on his boxers. "You two are not, and I mean NOT allowed to be alone for the rest of summer. If you two are so much as within a foot of each other I will put you put a hex on you till you return to Hogwarts."

"Dad…" Aludra began but Sirius held up his hand. "Shut it young lady, I'm going to leave you have five minutes to get dressed and get back to cleaning. Oh and consider yourself grounded. Cleaning, and eating are the only two things you can do, the rest of the time will be spent in your room!"

* * *

The days that followed Sirius and Molly had kept a close eye on Fred and Aludra. True to his promise, Sirius made sure Aludra was excluded from any fun times, including the pause in cleaning for a Quidditch match the day of Harry's Hearing. Bill had asked if Aludra could come but Sirius had refused, and stayed behind to over-see Aludra while cleaning.

Even when Harry was cleared of all charges and Molly threw a small party in his honor Aludra was forced to take dinner in her room. The good news was she was caught up on all her homework, and well prepared for the upcoming school year. Finally, Ashlynn convinced her husband to go talk to his daughter.

He entered the room carrying a tray with two pieces of chocolate cake, and two steaming cups of hot coco. "Is that laced with a drug so I don't put a fight anymore?" She snapped with a defiant stare.

"I come in peace." Sirius said softly as he set down the tray on her bed so it was between them and they sat across from each other. They ate in silence for a few moments. Finally Sirius cleared his throat. "Your mother says I over reacted a bit."

"You think?" Aludra snapped.

"That isn't helping your case at all young lady." Sirius cried unhappily.

"Sorry, it's just you treat me like a child all the time! Dad, I'm not that two year old you knew. I'm a growing woman." She said as set down the plate with a clang.

"I know but Aludra your not old enough for that! I mean you're only…"

"Fifteen almost sixteen in two weeks." She cut him off.

"Exactly, you're not of age you shouldn't be having those kinds of relationships yet." Sirius said with a frown.

"Dad it's not like I'm shagging every guy! Fred's the guy I'm going to marry!" Aludra cried.

Sirius sighed. "You're still young Aludra, you don't know if you're going to marry him."

"I'm positive of this dad, I love Fred and he loves me. We are going to get married one day. Neither of us can live without each other." Aludra said and she reached over and grabbed her father's hand. "I love him like you love Mummy."

Hearing those words Sirius sighed again and patted his daughter's hand. "Just promise me one thing Aludra." He said looking at her critically.

"What's that?" She asked as she blew on the cup of hot coco.

"I want you to promise that will never happen again until you're of age, seventeen." Aludra laughed and smiled. "I can do that for you Dad."

Sirius smiled. "Really?"

"Really, I'm sorry if I upset you." She said.

"It's okay, I'm sorry for overreacting." Sirius said as he hugged his daughter tightly. "Now come downstairs it seems your mother has arranged a Gobstones tournament and who ever wins gets a day off from cleaning."

"I'm in! I'm so going to kick your arse!" With that, the two bounded down the steps laughing.

* * *

A.N. I'm so sorry this took so long to get up! I started a new job and that took time away from writing. As a side note http:/www. rmimagic .com/ and http:/www. sonoramagic. com/ are both accepting applications for their upcoming terms! We would love for you guys to join us in creating our own Wizarding World! Both sites encourage, and help us all become better writers. Please join us!

Also one other item PLEASE REVIEW - I'm begging here guys! Also drop me a line/review if you decide to join RMI or Sonora!


	25. Part III Chapter 25

August thirty first brought Aludra's sixteenth birthday. They Blacks and Weasleys spent much of the day visiting muggle attractions. The favorite part of the day for most of the children was the muggle ride, the London Eye. Sirius used a confundus charm to allow them to miss the queue all together, and they did not have to pay either, though he did not tell his children this.

After their quick ride, it was off to the London Zoo. Sirius had chosen to go to the Zoo because it was unique in one way. It was the only Zoo that housed both muggle and wizarding animals. "We are going to the Zoo?" Harry asked with a frown remembering his last encounter with the Zoo, then he had accidentally let out a huge python.

"Oh yes, it's a great place to see muggle and wizarding animals. We'll spend a lot of time with the muggle ones. They'll be interesting to see!" Sirius said with a grin. The muggle animals fascinated him, they didn't do anything!

Fred and Aludra hung back from the group; they walked slowly hand in hand. "Your father is insane." Fred said quietly.

Aludra smiled and nodded. "I know that where do you think I got it from?" She asked.

Fred laughed and nodded. "Not from your Mum. She and your dad are so different; it's hard to understand how they get along."

Aludra nodded slowly. "Well Mum has had to be the tough one for us. She was the wife of a traitor, a girl friend to a werewolf, and she had two young children. Sure Uncle Remus helped raise us but he wasn't the one to punish us that was up to Mum." She paused and then laughed. "And we are as different as day and night and we love each other."

Fred pondered this for a moment the nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. I didn't think of it that way at all."

Aludra was about to respond when Sirius cried. "Come on slow pokes pick it up we are going to miss all the animals!"

Aludra and Fred laughed as they picked up the speed and joined the group.

* * *

As usual for the first day of term the Black house was in an uproar this year it was mass confusion. With seven children returning to Hogwarts, and only four adults it seemed that nothing was getting accomplished. Ashlynn pounded on Aludra's door. "Are you packed?" She called as she pushed the door opened.

Aludra sat staring at her trunk. "I've tried to do that packing spell you do but it just blew up!" She cried.

Ashlynn laughed and patted her daughter's shoulder. "Trust me it takes years of practice." She waved her wand and in seconds, the trunk was packed. "And it was even worse for me since I had never done any sort of chore spell until I went to live with Harry's parents."

Aludra was surprised that her mother mentioned Harry's parents it was rare for her to speak of the past. "Why did you go to live with Harry's parents?" Aludra asked as she closed her trunk.

Ashlynn patted her shoulder. "That's another story for another time. We have to get going darling."

She sighed as she waddled out into the hallway. "Should you really be up and about?" Sirius asked from behind her.

"Sirius don't start this again, when I was pregnant with Aludra all you ever did was baby me." She said as she turned and knocked on the next door pushing it open.

"Mum!" Naos cried. "Couldn't you have waited till I answered?" the boy asked as he fininshed pulling up his pants.

"I've seen it all Naos." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Do you need me to pack your trunk? Do you have all your books? Do you need more quills and parchment?"

"I'm not a child anymore!" He cried unhappily. "Get out and stop babying me!"

Sirius snorted. "This feels oddly familiar, Ashlynn leave the boy alone if he needs help he'll asked." He said and gently guided his wife out the door.

Before he could completely turn his back on his son, Naos said. "Thanks Dad."

Sirius turned back and smiled, not wanting to ruin the moment he just nodded. "No problem son." With that, he turned around and closed the door. This was a great step towards his goal.

As usual, Platform nine and three quarters was filled with students and parents saying their final goodbyes. Ashlynn cornered Harry and smiled. "Promise me no trouble this year dear?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I will try my best Ashlynn." He said with a smile.

"Merlin I wish you had more of your mother's sensibility, and less of your father's nack for getting into trouble." She said with a laugh as Sirius snaked an arm around Harry's arms.

"Don't worry love Harry's alright acting like James!" Sirius chuckled. "It makes things more fun right?"

"Right."

"Oh you two are hopeless!" She cried and then moved on to say goodbye to Naos and Aludra. She sighed not believing her daughter was already in her sixth year, and her baby boy was in his third. Oh they were all growing up too fast and now with the uneasy times the blonde witch worried more than ever before. Oh, they were all growing up too fast and now with the uneasy times the blonde witch worried more than ever before.

Sirius smiled and hugged his wife as the children boarded the bus. "Does this ever get easier?" He asked with a frown. He hated watching Aludra, Naos, and Harry leave especially since he missed so many years, his baby girl was already in her sixth year! He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

Ashlynn chuckled. "I don't think so, and just think we still have to get Naos through his next four years and then before we know it these two will be boarding the train to Hogwarts." She said with a smile.

"Don't even think about that yet! They aren't even in the world!" Sirius cried as the train whistle blew.

Ashlynn sighed and shook her head. "It feels like history is repeating itself Sirius." She said with a frown after a moment's silence.

"What why?" Sirius asked looking at his wife.

"We are bringing a new baby into the world while a war is starting." She mumbled not too loudly.

"Don't think about that love. Everything is going to be just fine." Sirius promised as he kissed his wife's head and the train pulled away.

* * *

"That woman is absolutely horrid!" Aludra cried as she flopped down at the Gryffindor table. She wished she had been sorted into Gryffindor this is where she belonged with her little brother, and her friends. Sure, she had friends in Ravenclaw but she just fit in better with the close Gryffindors. Of course, Cho had shut herself off from Aludra and that was understandable, she had lost someone important.

"Umbridge?" Fred asked as Aludra nodded as she leaned against his shoulder.

"No spells just book work, plus she basically harped the whole lesson about who my Father is. She announced to the whole class that my father is a Death Eater and we are not to be trusted." She groaned wishing she had chosen to drop N.E.W.T level Defense she would never pass the test now!

Fred patted her back. "Don't worry Al we'll run her out of school before the end of the year and that is a promise." Aludra smiled and nodded if Fred promised her then that was the truth.

"Harry landed a detention already." Naos said with frown. He had yet to face the woman but had heard enough about her to dread the class.

"How did you manage that?" George asked leaning over the table to look at Harry.

He frowned. "I told her that Voldemort was back and she freaked out."

"Well I know for a fact that I'm not going to be able to stomach her for a full term without casting a spell." Aludra said with a frown.

"Maybe someone could change that." Hermione said and all heads turned towards Harry.

* * *

Tonks and Ashlynn were in Diagon Ally shopping for supplies for Order Headquarters. Of course, Sirius had thrown a fit that Ashlynn had left when she was pregnant. Yet now after almost three hours of being on her feet she was tired and needed a break. "Why don't we stop and have a sundae at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?" Ashlynn asked hopefully. Her feet were killing her and she couldn't help but pray to Merlin Tonks was also ready for a break.

Tonks smiled and nodded. "How about I meet you there? I have to stop at the Apothecary shop for some supplies." She said. "That way you can take break and I can finish up the shopping."

"Sounds like a plan." She said with smile. "I'll see you soon." With that, she waddled off towards the Ice Cream Parlour.

Tonks jetted off towards the Apothecary shop. She was just entering the shop when she ran into someone. "Oh I am so sorry!" She cried as she looked down and saw Remus Lupin on the floor. "Oh Remus, I really am sorry." She blushed a bit.

He looked up surprised a bit. "Oh hullo Tonks." He said as she held out her hand to help him up. As soon as their hands touched, Tonks blushed even more. Once Remus was up, he smiled and nodded. "How are you today?"

"Not bad, and yourself?" She asked wishing her face would cool off.

"Also not bad, doing a bit of shopping?" He asked suddenly not wanting her to leave.

"On a supply trip for HQ." She said with a smile purposely leaving out that Ashlynn was with her.

"Oh? Sounds exciting." He said with a laugh.

"Not really." She said with a sigh. "I just needed to get outside for a bit!"

Remus laughed and nodded. "I understand." He said. "So what do you need to get from here?" He asked.

"You want to help me?" She asked.

"Of course!" He said and suddenly all thoughts of Ashlynn and ice cream were pushed out of Tonks mind.

* * *

A month with Umbridge and already the school was in an uproar. Defense was a joke, everyone hated to go, and now the horrid woman was inspecting other classes. It was as if she had to spread her horribleness around even more. So the first Hogsmede weekend brought many students to the Hogs Head. Aludra looked around and sighed. "This place is kind of public for a secret meeting." She mumbled to Fred.

He nodded and said. "I don't think they were thinking all of these people were actually going to show up."

Naos bounded over with Jude, Conner, and Shelby. "This is exciting!" He said as Hermione stood up and began the meeting.

"Where's the proof that you know who is back?" a Hufflepuff said after a bit.

"Well Dumbledore believes it-" Hermione began.

"You mean Dumbledore believes him." The blonde boy said nodding at Harry.

"And who are you?" Ron snapped.

"Zacharias Smith and I think we have a right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who is back." The boy said.

"Look," Hermione said swiftly. "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about-"

"It's okay Hermione." Harry said. "What makes me say that Voldemort is back?" He looked at Zacharias. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

The whole group seemed to have held its breath while Harry spoke. Zacharias said dismissively. "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know-"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said. His temper, always so close to the surface these days, was rising again. He did not take his eyes from Zacharias' aggressive face. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might want to clear out." With Cedric's name being thrown about Aludra moved towards Cho.

Cho grabbed Aludra's hand tightly and forced a smile. "So like I was saying…if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to-"

"Is it true," interrupted a girl with long back. "That you can produce a Patonus?"

"Yeah."

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er- you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" He asked. The girl smiled.

"She's my auntie," She said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So – is it really true? You make a stag Patonus?"

"Yes."

"Blimey, Harry! I never knew that!" Lee said looking impressed.

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong." Mumbled Harry and a couple of people laughed.

"And did you kill a basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office?" Terry Boot demanded. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year…"

"Er – yeah I did, yeah."

Justin Finch-Fletchly whistled, the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks, and Lavender Brown said "wow" softly.

"And in our first year he saved the Sorcerer's Stone from You-Know-Who." Neville said.

"And that's not to mention all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year – getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things…" Cho said trailing off.

"Look I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything but I have a lot of help with all that stuff…"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

"Well we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it" He said.

"That's not what he said" snarled Fred.

"Would you like us out your ears for you?" inquired George pulling a long and lethal looking metal instrument from a Zonko's bag.

"Or any part of your body really we're not fussy where we stick this." Said Fred. Aludra looked at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes and Fred just shrugged.

"Yes, well moving on the point is are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?" There was a murmur of general agreement. "Right. Well then the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week."

Once everyone had signed the paper, everyone was free to go with a promise to be in touch. Fred slung an arm over Aludra's shoulder while Shelby and Naos followed closely behind. "Are you dating?" Fred asked looking at the two third years.

Both thirds years, who had been walking closely next to each other jumped apart. "No!" Naos said just a bit too quickly and Shelby blushed a bit.

"Aww our wittle Naos is growing up so fast!" Aludra said with a laugh.

"Shut up Aludra." He snapped and the two hurried away.

"I think I am glad we never date in the awkward third year stage." Fred said with a laugh and Aludra nodded in agreement.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry for my lack of updates the last couple of months. Life just got a bit hectic but I'm back now and look out for more new chapters very soon! Please review! - Lena Knight


	26. Part III Chapter 26

The first meeting of the D.A. was an exciting time. Everyone entered the room of requirement in amazement. Fred, George, Aludra, and Naos flopped down in the large cushions. "Well I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and – er." Harry began until he noticed Hermione's hand was raised. "What Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader." She said.

"Harry's leader." Said Cho at once looking at Hermione as though she were mad.

"Yes but I think we ought to vote on it properly. It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader please raise your hands." Hermione said. Everyone put their hands in the air, even Zacharias.

"Right – thanks. And what Hermione?" Harry began and Aludra scoffed.

"Can she let Harry run the meeting?" She mumbled to Fred who simply just shook his head and chuckled.

"I also think we ought to have a name. It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity don't you think?" Hermione said.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina asked hopefully from next to George.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Fred suggested earning himself a pinch from Aludra. "Ouch!"

"Careful buddy my Mum works for the Ministry." She snapped.

"I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings." Hermione said with a frown.

"The Defense Association?" Cho said. "The D.A. for short so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah the D.A.'s good." Ginny agreed. "Only let's make it stand for Dumledore's Army because that's what the Ministry's worst fear isn't it?" Everyone laughed and nodded.

"All in favor of the D.A." said Hermione as she kneeled up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority – motion passed!" She pinned the piece of paper with all their names on it on the wall and wrote Dumbledore's Army across the top in large letters.

"Right," said Harry when she had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh please." Said Zacharias rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who do you?"

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life last June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet. "But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave." Harry said. Smith did not move, nor did anyone else.

"Okay, I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice." Harry said with a nod of his head.

Soon enough Fred, and George had paired up as Aludra and Angelina had. The boys instantly began messing with Zacharias Smith. Both girls just laughed and shook their heads.

Naos had paired up with Shelby, while Jude and Conner had paired off. None of the four third years could believe they were rebelling so much. Naos knew that his parents would approve thankfully, unlike Conner's parents who would blow a gasket. Neither believed that the Dark Lord was back and had told Conner to listen to Umbridge no matter what.

All too soon, their time was over. "Walk me back to the common room." Aludra said looking at Fred not bothering to ask but demand.

"Of course." He said with a smile neither had a plan to actually go back to their respective common rooms any time soon.

"Don't get caught." Cho warned as the two slipped out and headed towards the hunchback witch statue.

* * *

Ashlynn was near her due date but had not taken leave from the ministry yet. She wanted everything to be in order before she left that way the interim Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes would not be overwhelmed. Sirius had begged her to stay home, but she had promised that today would be her last day. She was sitting at her desk when Arnold Peasegood entered looking more than a bit flustered. "Mrs. Black I don't think I'll be able to take over for you, there is just too much to do." He seemed to almost cry.

Ashlynn sighed and slammed down her hand. "Arnold it's only for five months, plus you have my assistant and you can floo my house during normal work hours. Today is my last day I don't have time to train a new Head in five hours. I swear to Merlin if I have to put you under the Imperius Curse I will!" She screamed loudly her face turning bright red. "Do you understand?"

Arnold saw the look in Ashlynn's eyes and knew that she was not joking about the Imperius Curse. "Yes ma'am." He said softly looking down at the floor.

"Good, now here are my reports, I'm going to lunch I suddenly don't feel well." She said as she stood up. Yet something unexpected happened when she stood up and heard a pop then suddenly she felt a rush of water go down her legs. "Oh dear, Arnold floo into my home! Tell Sirius… tell him I've gone into labor!"

* * *

Sirius sat in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place with Remus playing a game of chess together. It felt like old times when Sirius and Remus were still in school. Remus was currently chewing on the end of a straw as looked over the board and Sirius chuckled. "Give it up Remus I have you beat!" Sirius said as he tugged on his hair.

"Never." Remus mumbled as he stared at the board.

Sirius was about to prod his mate when the flames in the kitchen's fireplace turned green and the face of Ashlynn's assistant Arnold Peasegood appeared. "Oi!" Sirius cried unhappily. "What are you doing there?"

"Ashlynn sent me, her water has just broke. She is awaiting your arrival to escort her to St. Mungo's Hospital." Then without another word Arnold was gone just as quickly as he came.

For a moment, Sirius and Remus stared at each other before jumping into action. "I'll get Ashlynn to the hospital; you go to Dumbledore and inform him." Sirius said as he grabbed his jacket and was gone with a crack.

* * *

When Sirius arrived at the Ministry, he strode through the halls as if he owned the place. He usually tried to avoid this place but today his wife needed him. He got on the elevator and stared defiantly ahead daring any of fellow riders to say a word to him. When the elevator finally arrived at Ashlynn's floor Sirius pushed his way to the front and quickly made it to her office, he didn't bother knocking just swung open the door. Ashlynn laid on the couch with her assistant Hector holding her hand.

"Oh thank Merlin you're here!" Ashlynn cried as she struggled to sit up, Hector pulled her up and smiled.

"I got here as quick as I can." Sirius said with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"That's a real stupid question Sirius." Ashlynn mumbled as she got to her feet. "Let's go." Sirius without even asking charmed the office chair to scoop up his wife and floated her out of the office. "This is embarrassing!"

"Deal with it love, it's faster than you waddling through the hallways." Sirius said with a smile.

* * *

At Saint Mungo's Ashlynn was a bit of legend, during her first labor with Aludra she had give a Healer a piggy tail, and with her second labor she had cursed the Healer's mouth off. This time the Healers of Saint Mungo's were not taking any chances when Mrs. Ashlynn Black came through their doors. "Ma'am your wand please." The Head Healer Rose said holding out her hand. Rose had overseen Aludra's birth after her mentor had been given a piggy tail.

"Oh?" Ashlynn asked with a frown as she pulled out her wand and Rose jumped back causing Ashlynn and Sirius to laugh. "I wasn't going to hex you." Ashlynn quipped as she dropped the wand into Rose's hand. "Though I should probably tell you, I am very good at wandless, silent magic now days."

A look of horror went over Rose's face as she clutched Ashlynn's wand. Finally, the Healer pulled herself up to full height. "Come along Mrs. Black let's get you to your room."

Soon enough Ashlynn was settled into her room and Healer Rose entered carrying a bottle of potion. "Mrs. Black, Ashlynn we are old friends, I delivered Aludra into this world. Now I would like to trust you to not curse my mouth off, or make my hands fingerless but I can't so you are going to be dosed with this potion. It's going to put you in a twilight, when you come to your babies will be with us. Sound like a plan?"

Ashlynn nodded slowly. "Though you take all the fun out of it that's fine with me." Rose nodded and came over to Ashlynn measuring out some of the potion, within moments Ashlynn was floating on a cloud.

* * *

Tonks stepped off the Knight Bus with Remus right behind her. The empty Hogsmeade lane was a bit creepy but it seemed that neither of the adults seemed to notice. It was an extremely late hour but they were expected at Hogwarts. They walked in silence until they got to the gates of the castle they both had once called home. Hagrid who both greeted warmly opened the gates for them.

"You just head up to Dumbledore's office, and when you see Ashlynn and Sirius tell them congratulations." He said with a smile.

"We will Hagrid." Tonks said with a smile and the two continued to move towards the castle. Finally, Tonks seemed to break. "Are you okay Remus?"

Remus looked up at her and nodded slowly. "Yeah it's just a bit sad, I thought the next time I said Ashlynn had given birth I would be saying it as a Father." He rubbed his head and shrugged. "But I'm happy for them, as much I loved Ashlynn they deserve each other."

Tonks looked up at Remus adoringly. "Remus," She said and grabbed his arm. "it takes a real man to support Sirius and Ashlynn. And I know that you will be happy one day, you'll find the perfect girl for you and have your own babies."

Remus just shook his head. "No my time for playing Daddy has passed, plus my kind don't breed." The subject was dropped as they entered Dumbledore's office.

"Uncle Remus!" Naos cried when he saw the man he once considered a Father enter the office. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I've come to get you, and Aludra." He said as he hugged Naos then Aludra.

"Why?" Naos asked.

"Your mother gave birth to the twins today we figured you'd want to meet them." Tonks said with a smile. She had been one of the first to hold the twins and was extremely happy about it.

"Well are you ready then?" Remus asked. "We have to get down to the Bus and get you back."

* * *

The birth had gone great, and the Healers had sent Ashlynn home just a mere four hours after the twins had arrived. Ah, it was brilliant to be witch much better than the way Muggles did it. The new Mum for a third and fourth time sat in a lounging chair watching Sirius sing a song to their new little girl, Gemini. Molly was rocking her twin, a boy. His name had caused quite the spat between Sirius and Ashlynn.

All their children had been named in Black fashion of stars, Aludra, Naos, and Gemini. Yet none of the stars Ashlynn had liked expect for the name Orion, the name of Sirius' father. Sirius had been dead set against naming him Orion but Ashlynn had broken him down, promising that Orion James Black would be influenced by them and not by the name.

"Holding a baby makes me wish I could have another." Molly said looking down at the boy in her arms.

"Okay that's enough of holding the babies." Arthur said as he quickly walked over and gently took Orion from his wife's hand.

"Aww Arthur don't you want to raise a new baby with ours?" Ashlynn asked with a laugh as she gladly expected Orion into her arms.

"No thanks, I'd rather keep both my eyes on Ginny." Arthur said as he sat down next to Molly.

"It would be nice if Harry would figure it out and ask her out." Molly said with a smile.

Sirius chuckled. "Be glad you only have Ginny to worry about, I have to keep an eye on Aludra, and now I have Gemini to watch out for." He said and then began talking to just Gemini as the front door opened and in bounded Naos and Aludra.

"Mum!" Naos cried and hugged her around the neck making sure to not touch the baby in her arms.

Aludra hugged Sirius before greeting her mother. "So what are their names?" Aludra asked looking over at the baby in Ashlynn's arms.

"Here take him." Ashlynn said and handed over Orion. "This is your brother Orion, and that over there is your sister Gemini."

Aludra made a face. "Orion is a cool name but I'm so not calling her Gemini." She said with a frown.

"Well what are you going to call her?" Sirius asked he handed off the little girl to Naos who took her with shaking hands.

"Gemmy." He whispered.

"I like it! Yeah we'll call her Gemmy or Gem!" Aludra cried happily.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "Fine we'll call her Gemmy." She said with a smile glad that Naos and Aludra had adapted so easily to the new babies. Both seemed to be in awe with the child they held.

"Fantastic!" Aludra cried happily. "Mum hate to say it but no more babies after these ones you and Dad are getting way too old."

"We aren't old!" Sirius cried unhappily, as he flopped down next to Ashlynn. "Are we love?" He asked her with a slight pout.

Ashlynn patted his leg and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry love, we are old."

"At least we are old together then." Sirius said and kissed his wife gently.

"Stop it guys, that's gross." Naos cried. "Think of the babies these are their first few hours of life no need to ruin them with your mushiness!"

Ashlynn laughed and rolled her eyes. "Of course anything for you Master Naos." Ashlynn said forcing back a yawn.

* * *

Two days after the twin's birth Naos and Aludra returned to Hogwarts at dinnertime. Naos went straight to Gryffindor table but Aludra had owled Fred to meet her at their place. Their place now being none other than the Shrieking Shack. The dark haired girl practically skipped to the whopping willow, looked around before casting Immobulus and slipping down into the passageway.

She hummed happily, as she made it into the dilapidated shack. After Sirius had vacated the area, Aludra had taken it over to have a quiet place that only she and Fred knew about. The living room had been made livable thanks to Fred and Aludra charming the area. It now had a smokeless fire in the fireplace, a rug, and a couch. Stacks of books and magazines sat around the room. When she entered, she saw Fred reading over the book of inventions.

"Freddy!" Aludra cried as she bounded over to the couch. She had missed Fred sure it had only been two days since they last saw each other but it had been the longest time they had gone without seeing each other since the summer.

"Starchild!" Fred said as he grabbed her into a hug and kissed her hard on the lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Aludra said as she cuddled into her boyfriend's chest.

"How are the babies?" He asked as he began to run his hands through her hair.

"Good, adorable. Their names are Orion, and Gemini but we are calling her Gemmy." She mumbled.

"You Blacks and your star names, that will change when we have babies." He said with a smile.

"Oh we are going to have babies?" Aludra asked

"Eventually." Fred said in a matter of fact way. "I mean I can't see my life without you. So one day we'll get married and have seven red headed children and make the Weasley clan even bigger!"

Aludra chuckled. "We aren't having seven children, three or four." She said with a smile.

"Well we can't agree on everything, but at least we agree we'll be getting married one day." Fred said with a smile.

"Of course." Aludra said and kissed him once again. "I love you."

"I love you too starchild." Fred said as nuzzled her neck.


	27. Part III Chapter 27

Ever since Fred, George, and Harry had been banned from Quidditch Fred had been in a foul mood, only cheered by his stolen time with Aludra which was becoming harder and harder to get. Aludra had a full course load, Quidditch, and of course the DA, while George had them always working on something new and with Umbridge breathing down everyone's necks they couldn't even kiss in the hallway between classes.

Tonight though Fred was actually not having a bad day, Aludra had skipped her Ancient Runes class and met Fred down at the Shrieking Shack and today was a meeting for the DA. Soon everyone would be back home and he'd at least be able to cuddle with his Starchild. He grinned with Aludra and Angelina walked into the room of requirement as always they quickly joined their boys giving quick pecks to each other.

As the meeting started as usual, Zacharias Smith had to interrupt. "Merlin I'd hex that boy daily if you would let me." Fred mumbled and Aludra smiled and shook her head.

"I'm beginning to agree with you." She said as Naos came over with Shelby, Conner, and Jude following closely behind him.

"Hello little Grffindorks!" Aludra said with her normal greeting to her brother and his clan of friends. "How are we doing today?"

"Fine, Aludra do you think that Mum will allow them to come over during break for a bit?" Naos asked. Aludra knew he was really asking if she thought they'd be allowed to come to the order's base of operations. She didn't see a probably with Shelby coming since she was a muggleborn but Conner and Jude were different stories.

She shrugged. "I don't know Naos, with the twins and the holidays they might not want any more kids running around. But it never hurts to ask." She smiled encouragingly.

"Oh bugger I forgot about the twins. Are you sure they are real?" Naos asked with a grin.

Aludra laughed and nodded. "Positive Naos. Now pair up or I'm jinxing you instead of Angelina." He laughed but quickly made his way away from his sister having been on the end of a dozen or more of her jinxes he knew better then to get in her way.

* * *

Though, technically Ashlynn was still out on maternity leave she entered her office after hours to look over a few reports. She knew that her replacement Arnold Peasegood was overwhelmed and she didn't blame him in the least her job was very stressful. She sighed she missed working even though the twins were only a few weeks old she wouldn't be returning full time to work until the new year. She sat down in her chair and began reading the reports leaving little notes for Arnold. The blonde witch knew that Arnold lived for the notes she left for him it helped him run the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes just like she had.

She was halfway through one report when she heard the portrait on her wall cough loudly. She turned to see the portrait Dumbledore often sent to her when he needed to speak to her. She figured that Sirius had told Dumbledore where to find her. "Hello Everard." She said with a smile. "How are things this lovely night?"

"No time for pleasantries Ashlynn, a man on watch tonight was attacked by a snake. You must find him, now." The man said and Ashlynn nodded knowing Arthur Wesealy was on watch tonight.

"I'll be sure to raise the alarm." She said and was out of her office within seconds. She tried to walk calmly as she could to where Tonks and Remus were hiding out. Members of the order took shifts being in the ministry all times of then night in case of an emergency; in fact her office was the first line of defense if Kingsley wasn't in his. Finally she reached the door and was through it in seconds.

"Arthur's been attacked, let's go." She said and was out of the door not caring if they wanted an explanation. Soon enough the three entered the Department of Mysteries and headed towards the Hall of Prophecy. Ashlynn stopped short in the hall. "I smell blood." She mumbled, she didn't want to go near but forced herself to go nearer, lighting her wand as she did.

"Oh thank Merlin." Arthur choked out at the sight of the three, he thought he was going to die down here.

"Don't speak." Remus said and he bent down and looked over the wounds. They were life threating and both Tonks and Ashlynn could see that in Remus' eyes. "We have to move him carefully."

"Immobulus." Ashlynn said quickly. "Sorry Arthur it's the best way. Remus grab his legs, Tonks his torso, I got this." She knew they had no time to debate the best way.

"We head towards the exit, we can't floo we have to go the long way." Tonks said knowing. "Move quickly and quietly."

Ashlynn nodded glad that all three were on the same page. Soon enough they were outside in the Muggle world. "St. Mango's is that way, but a Muggle's going to stop us if they see him." Remus said with a frown.

"We'll charm one of their automobiles to take us there quickly." Ashlynn said with a nod towards the one right by them.

"Good plan." Tonks said. Before she knew it, Ashlynn was in the backseat keeping Arthur calm as Remus and Tonks figured out how to get the car moving. It took only moments and soon they were rushing him into the Hospital.

"What is this?" A healer cried rushing towards the three.

"He's been attacked by a snake of some sort. He's under the Freezing Charm." Remus said taking charge of the group. Ashlynn looked scared to death, and Tonks already had tears in her eyes.

"We'll take it from here." Another healer said as more gathered around. "What's his name?"

"Arthur, Arthur Weasley." Ashlynn muttered. "He's got a wife and and and the father of seven children…you can't let him…"She swallowed deeply tears brimming in her eyes. "Just…just save him okay?" She cried.

Remus looked over the normally cool, calm, and collected Ashlynn Black, and knew this had shaken her deeply. "Ashlynn are okay?" He asked nearing her.

"Yeah, yeah just fine." She muttered darkly and made her way towards the waiting room.

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." She said before she looked down at her hands and saw they were covered in the blood of Arthur. "No, no I'm not okay. It's starting again, people dying, being attacked. Bloody hell this is what we fought against so hard the last time so it would never come back and yet I'm standing in here covered in the blood of a friend!" She cried her tears spilling over.

"Ashlynn." Tonks said as she came and hugged the elder witch. "Everything is going to be okay. We have the upper hand this time."

"No, it's not. We don't have the upper hand now, just like we didn't have it then!" She snapped. "I need to get a message to Dumbledore." With that, the elder witch walked out of the waiting room.

* * *

Sirius sat in the kitchen having not slept since Harry and the Weasley children had come to his house. He heard the door open and listened for it was. Finally, he saw it was none other than his wife. Her bottle green robes were stained brown, along with her hands and areas on her face. She even seemed to have some blood in her blonde hair. "How is he love?" Sirius asked.

Ashlynn shrugged. "As best as he can be." She said as she fell into his arms. Without warning, her body began to shake as she sobbed into his shoulder. Instantly Sirius' arms were around his wife.

"What is it love?" He asked. "If Arthur is okay why are you crying?"

"Because Sirius…" She sobbed. "I'm scared. I'm so scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of losing everyone like we did last time, I'm not strong enough for this." She cried as she pulled away from her husband. "I can't lose you, and I can't have another Lily and James on my hands."

"Oh Ash." He said and pulled her closely. He should have known what was wrong. "We aren't going to lose anyone. We are all going to be fine, I promise you."

"No promises this time, Sirius." She said. "I'm going shower, then I'm going to lay down call me in a few hours. We have to go get Aludra, Naos, and Hermione." She said before heading up the steps.

Sirius himself was about to plop down when he heard the cries of one of the twins. "Perfect timing." He mumbled before heading towards a room of the kitchen where they kept the twins during the day.

* * *

Sirius and Ashlynn stood on the platform as they waited for the Hogwarts Express. Sirius had his arms wrapped around Ashlynn resting his head on her shoulder from behind. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, and dark black rings around her eyes. Though Ashlynn couldn't help but notice the eyes of a certain couple upon them. "Do you see them?" Ashlynn mumbled not bothering to tell Sirius who she saw.

"Yes I do and smile because they are heading this way." Sirius said and instantly the blonde witches' face became graced with a smile.

"Hello little sister." Lucius said looking at Ashlynn. "How have you been? It looks like you are worn out."

"Lucius, Narcissa." Ashlynn said nodding towards her estranged elder brother and then his wife. "I'm doing just fine." She said trying to appear civil with the filth she shared blood with.

"That's very good; I hear congratulations are in order. Twins at your age?" Narcissa said glaring at her sister-in-law.

Ashlynn could not help but smirk at the pristinely dressed woman in front of her. She knew that Narcissa wanted many children but Lucius wouldn't allow it. Her brother was never one for children. "We aren't that old Narcissa, plus children keep us young." Sirius said with a grin. "Which would explain why you and Lucius appear so statuesque."

Ashlynn laughed and gently smacked her husband's side. "Be nice, love." She said with a smile.

"I'm always nice." Sirius said as the Hogwarts express finally pulled in.

"It's been nice talking to you brother." Ashlynn said. "But I'm here to collect our children."

"Well keep them safe, wouldn't want anything to bite them in the dark." Lucius said with a chuckle and turned away from the couple.

Ashlynn tensed as Sirius grabbed for his wand. "Not here Sirius, not here." She mumbled holding tight to his hand.

"But…" Sirius began.

"I know it's hard but we cannot attack him in public." She said as the trained came to a full stop and children began to stream off of it. Ashlynn had already informed Hermione, Aludra, and Naos to find them as quickly as possible. She now wished they had brought three adults with them.

"We can't leave any of the kids alone, the first to get here you take back to the house then come back quickly." Sirius said quickly forming a plan, not wanting to leave anyone by themselves.

"Sounds like a plan." Ashlynn said as Naos approached with Aludra and Hermione not too far behind.

* * *

Grimmauld Place was once again crowded with the five Weasleys, the six Blacks, Harry, Hermione, and the revolving door of Order members. Therefore Christmas Eve the Blacks took off to the house Ashlynn still owned but hadn't been in a while. Ashlynn wouldn't admit it but she missed her modern home, compared to the ancient musty house they currently called home. As soon as they entered the house, the four Blacks did a quick cleaning before settling down.

The house was decorated with tons of Christmas lights and a tree had been decorated with all the ornaments, and lights. Aludra and Naos were taking turns telling the tales of Beedle the Bard while holding their younger siblings. Ashlynn and Sirius were cuddling on the couch smiling at how nice the Christmas Eve was so far. Everyone was safe and healthy now.

Gemmy and Orion were good babies and Ashlynn loved how easily Aludra and Naos had fallen into being older siblings. Of course, Aludra had some experience but it wasn't the same. "Mum." Aludra said softly.

"Yes?" Ashlynn asked sleepily.

"Look at her." Aludra said nodding at Gemmy who was in her arms. "She's so peaceful looking."

Sirius smiled and nodded as he pulled away from his wife. "Let's all go to bed I'm sure we have a long day tomorrow."

"But we aren't done telling the Tale of the Three Brothers!" Naos protested a frown gracing his face. He hated leaving a story unfinished it was just so unnatural. "We can't let their first hearing go unfinished!"

Ashlynn laughed and patted her eldest son's shoulder. "Darling they are too young to remember the Tales. I promise there will be a ton of times to tell them the Tales. For now let's get to bed." She said with a smile.

"Fine but I'm finishing the bloody tale tomorrow morning." Naos said with a smile as he handed over Orion to his Mum and Aludra handed Gemmy over to Sirius. The two children kissed their parents as they began to make their way up to their old bedrooms.

* * *

In the morning, the Blacks opened gifts at the new house while the Weasleys including Harry and Hermione were off visiting Arthur since he was still stuck in the hospital wing. Though mid-afternoon, the Blacks arrived home before the others. Ashlynn went right to work starting the Christmas dinner. Not only would the combined families of the Blacks, and Weasleys would be there, but also the whole Order was also invited.

Sirius had taken to setting up the formal dining room, one they had yet to use since coming to stay at Grimmauld Place. He had roped Naos into helping set the table while Aludra finished wrapping gifts and watching the twins.

Tonks was the first to arrive and she immediately went into the kitchen. Ashlynn smiled at the younger woman. "Happy Christmas Tonks." The blonde said as she hugged her.

"Happy Christmas." Tonks said. The two pulled away and Tonks plopped down on one of the long benches at the kitchen table.

Ashlynn who was charming vegetables looked over at Tonks. "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked.

Tonks shrugged. "I don't know if I should tell you." She admitted a bit sheepishly.

Ashlynn looked at her and smiled. "Hunny you can tell me anything, I'll never judge you, or get mad at you." She said as she waved her wand and the water began to boil. "So what's wrong?"

"What if it's about Remus?" Tonks asked with a slight blush. She knew that Remus and Ashlynn had been together longer then Ashlynn and Sirius had ever had been. And people didn't just get over loves like that in a few months.

Ashlynn patted Tonks' hand. "Remus is my friend, I love him dearly but if you have a grievance with him do share." She said as the vegetables were poured into the boiling water.

"I like him." She said with a frown.

"I know." Ashlynn said with a smile.

"You know?" Tonks asked leveling a look at Ashlynn of surprise.

"Of course, you are always making googly-eyes at him." She said with a laugh. "Of course it's not that I can blame you, he's cute, and a great catch. So besides that you like him what's the issue?"

"I don't think he likes me." Tonks said.

Ashlynn smiled and nodded. "Ah yes, not to make you jealous of my relationship with Remus, but I had to beat him into admitting that he liked me. You will probably have to do the same, Remus is obvious to flirting."

"How would I tell him?" She asked.

"In your own way darling, I cannot tell you how." She said with another pat on her hand. She heard the door open and a ton of voices entering. " Oh the Weasleys must be home, it's almost time for Christmas Dinner. I'll be sure to have you and Remus next to each other." Ashlynn said with a wink.

"Oh please don't embarrass me." Tonks said with another frown.

"Don't worry I'll be discrete. Now it's Christmas, cheer up and help me finish dinner."

"Yes ma'am." Tonks said with a smile and stood up.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long! I've been working tons and also posting at the a great Harry Potter roleplaying site. (rmimagic .com) join us new term is starting very soon! - Lena Knight!


	28. Part III Chapter 28

After much discussion between Ashlynn and Molly who were as always the worriers, and planners they were it was decided to send the children back to Hogwarts via the Knight Bus instead of the Hogwarts Express. They thought it would be safer, then allowing them on the train where anyone could attack them, or anyone could get to them. They were especially worried that Umbridge would try something.

Therefore, on January 12th Harry, Hermione, Ron, Aludra, Fred, George and Naos were packed and ready to return to school. Of course, they would not be going alone, thanks to Ashlynn's carefully planning, she had secured that Tonks and Remus would be chaperoning the large group of students to the gates of Hogwarts, where Snape would be meeting them.

Tonks stood in the doorway waiting to count heads as Ashlynn came up besides her. "Why do I feel like you set this up on purpose?" Tonks asked quietly to the older blonde witch.

Ashlynn smiled and laughed quietly. "Why ever would I do that?" She asked as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"To make me admit my feelings to Remus." Tonks said.

Ashlynn looked at Tonks with mock horror written all over her face. "How dare you suggest that I'm a so conniving that I would set you up with my children at risk?" she asked.

"Well I guess not." Tonks said with a frown she had not thought of it that way. It would seem

Ashlynn smiled and patted the younger woman's shoulder before she moved on to say goodbye to her children. The blond witch didn't want her children leaving again with so much turmoil in the world. She wanted them safe at home with her but Sirius refused to allow her to even discuss it around anyone else. The children needed to be children, and even with Umbridge there was no where safer then Hogwarts.

She reached Naos first and hugged him tightly. "Try and have a good term. I know it is hard with Umbridge but it will be over soon. I promise." She said with a smile.

"I know Mum." Naos said with a smile. "Take care of the twins!" Naos was extremely attached to the twins especially Orion. Sure, he had been the most resistant to them but now he seemed to me the most enthused. He loved changing diapers, feeding them and even rocking them to sleep. He would honestly miss them while he was back at Hogwarts.

"I will Naos don't you worry." Ashlynn said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek once more before moving on to Aludra.

Even though it was almost the end of the year Ashlynn still could not believe that her daughter was already in her sixth year. Just one more and Aludra would be leaving the house and getting a job, most likely fighting a war she should not have to. It seemed that history was repeating itself, Aludra was just like her at her age and it killed Ashlynn to know that. She wiped away a few tears before touching her daughter's shoulder softly.

"I know it's hard to enjoy this time but remember you only have a one term after this one. So enjoy it, and have as much fun as you can darling." Ashlynn said forcing a smile.

"I will try Mummy. I'm sure Fred will help me out more than ever." Aludra said with a smile. They hugged closely as Remus called for everyone to get on to the bus. With that, Ashlynn watched her children ride off to another couple of months at Hogwarts.

* * *

Ashlynn had been back at work full time for only three days and she was already behind in her work. So she had opted to stay late, she had dismissed all of her staff and was a foot into a report on new Muggle Worthy Excuses when she heard a knock on her door. "Enter." She called not bothering to look up, she knew if someone was coming in this late, they were part of the Order.

"Is that any way of greeting your husband?" Sirius asked with a frown after he opened the door, holding a basket.

"Oh Sirius!" She cried as she stood up and walked over to him. She kissed him in welcome before saying. "What brings you here?"

"Dinner!" He said holding up the basket. "Plus I needed to get out of that damn house and Tonks offered to watch the twins so I come bearing gifts!"

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." She said as she gave him a peck one more time. She waved her wand and her desk instantly cleared off. Sirius placed the basket on the desk and began to pull out a couple of plates.

They were just pouring out some iced tea when her fireplace lit up red. She looked at it a bit shocked. The fireplace only lit up red when the Minster would be addressing everyone, in his or her offices or even their homes. She was sure the fireplace at her other house was lighting up now too.

"Every head of departments are too report to the Minister's office as soon as possible." A voice intoned loudly.

Ashlynn sighed and looked at Sirius. "Sorry love duty calls." She said pecked him on the cheek and was out of the office in moments.

She joined the other heads of departments, smiled as she saw Arthur Weasley_,_ and joined him. "How are you feeling?" She mumbled as everyone shuffled into the large office of the Minster of Magic. Arthur himself had only been back to work for a few days so Ashlynn worried that this whatever this turned out to be would be too much for the older wizard.

"Confused but I'm okay." He answered as the Minister stood up from his desk, instantly silencing everyone in the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Fudge said swallowing hard. "I fear that we are once again on the highest of alerts. There was a mass breakout at Azkaban."

Ashlynn along with many others gasped, as there were shouts of 'how?' 'when?' and 'how many?' where heard around the room.

Fudge waved his hand. "Right now the count it at five but there could be more. I need each one of you to work on this with us. I cannot how stress how important it is for you all to not say a word to anyone outside of this room." He looked squarely at Ashlynn at the time.

"We will be separating into smaller groups so we can tackle this as quickly and effectively as possible. Half will be going to Azkaban to investigate, half will be staying here and following up on leads. Please check for your names on these lists and report to your superior." Fudge nodded dismissing all of them to get to work.

Arthur grabbed a list and nodded. "I'm here as usual; good I have no wish to go to Azkaban. I will catch up with you later." He said as he handed off the list to Ashlynn. She looked down for her name and realized she would be reporting to Fudge himself.

"What the hell." She said softly as she waited for everyone to clear out of the Minister's office. Finally, they were the only two left in the room. He had his back to her so she said. "Sir?"

"Ah yes Mrs. Black." Fudge said as he turned around slowly. "You're probably wondering why I asked you to meet with me."Ashlynn nodded not wanting to say anything before finding out what the Minister wanted from her. "Your husband…"

"Is innocent as you clearly remember sir." She said quickly with an arched brow this mass breakout would not be pinned on Sirius in any way shape or form.

"I know, I know but Sirius Black escaped from the Azkaban and I need to know how so we can figure this out."

Ashlynn nodded. "He's already here, I'll go get him Sir." She said before turning on her heel and leaving the office quickly.

* * *

An hour later Ashlynn and Sirius stood just outside the building Sirius had spent eleven long years. He seemed to be shaking a bit unsure of himself but Ashlynn squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "You are just here to help, your coming home with me darling." Ashlynn said looking up at him. She knew this was his fear to end up back inside these prison walls.

Sirius looked down at his wife and nodded. "I know, thank Merlin." He said with a nod. He then squeezed her hand and they moved towards the building ready to face the long years without each other.

It had taken some convincing but Sirius had finally agreed to return to Azkaban on the one condition that Ashlynn would not leave his side. The blonde Witch was the one thing that would keep him sane in this dark place.

They walked in Ashlynn looked at the dementors and shuttered, wondering how Sirius had stayed so calm and rational in this dark place. They had been told the way to go but Sirius needed no instructions he remembered the walk from the entrance to the cellblock they were going to. The two walked in silence until Sirius stopped outside of one and stared at it.

"Sirius?" Ashlynn asked quietly.

"Sorry, this….this is where I was." He mumbled before shaking his head and moving on past the cell. He would never step foot in there again.

"Sirius?" Ashlynn asked quietly.

"Sorry, this….this is where I was." He mumbled before shaking his head and moving on past the cell. He would never step foot in there again. After a few more moments of walking the couple finally the met up with the rest of the ministry workers.

Where they stood, there had been a hole blown in the side of the wall and now that the head check was completed they knew that ten had escaped. It was not just ten people; it was ten of the most loyal Death Eaters. Ten to swell Voldemort's ranks once again, meaning that the people who had caused Neville to be parentless. The Lestranges were the throne in her side and once she had seen their names on the missing list she had felt the need to avenge her friends.

Ashlynn gulped. "Well I don't see why I am needed here." Sirius said with a sigh. "It's obvious what happened here, they were helped from the outside." With that, he turned on his heel and made his way out of the prison.

* * *

The Ravenclaw sixth year girl's dorm was usually a silent place but tonight it was unusually noisy. The three occupants of the dorm sat on the floor surrounded by a pile of junk foods, and drinks. Aludra was charming her toenails while Marietta and Cho flipped through some magazines. The chatter was the usual fare for teenage girls, music, shoes, and of course boys.

"Oh look!" Cho cried happily sitting up startling her friends.

"What?' Aludra asked with an arched brow, rarely did Cho burst out like that.

Cho quickly turned the magazine around so the other two could see the title. "How to predict who you will marry!" She squealed.

"All we have to do is sit in a darkened room with a lit candle and put that in front of a mirror. Then all we do is comb our hair while looking at our reflections. As we focus on our reflection an image our future spouse will appear behind us in the mirror but don't turn to see the person or he will disappear along with our changes of marrying them!"

"We should try it I so want to know who I will marry!" Marietta cried instantly.

Aludra laughed and rolled her eyes. "That will never work." She said with a laugh. "Plus I already know who I am going to marry."

"What?" Cho cried. "Fred proposed?"

Aludra laughed and shook her head. "Not officially, but he told me he wanted to get married and have a gaggle of redheaded children." She said with a smile.

"Merlin you two make me sick." Cho said with a frown causing Aludra laughed. "At least I know you won't be trying to steal Harry from under my nose."

Aludra laughed and rolled her eyes. "Harry's like a brother, so no worries there my dear." She grinned and patted Cho's shoulder.

"You don't think he's sexy?" Cho asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not even a little bit!" She cried. "I'm sure my Mum and Dad would love me to marry Harry but that will never happen."

"I'm sure that Hermione would love to sink her claws into Harry, thank Merlin he has enough senses to stay away from the bossy pants.' Marietta said as she flicked at a jellybean.

Aludra rolled her eyes again. "You are such a cow Marietta!" She cried. "Hermione is a nice girl, she's just smart and if you opened your eyes sometime you can tell she's aiming for Ron."

"Why would she go for Harry Potter's sidekick?" The other girl asked.

Aludra sighed and shook her head. "Ron's no one's side kick and you are just jealous nobody likes you." With that, the girl stood up and walked out into the common room. Whenever Marietta opened, her mouth it made Aludra wish she was more like her father and in Gryffindor. At least if she was in that house she could just talk to Fred now she would have to wait until morning.

Aludra was just laying down on one of the couches with a pillow and a blanket when she saw Cho come out and sit next to her. "You know Marietta didn't mean anything by that right?"

Aludra sighed and rolled her eyes. "You can't defend her forever Cho. She needs to learn that whatever comes out of her mouth has consequences." Aludra said then turned her back to her best friend and closed her eyes.


	29. Part III Chapter 29

The day dawned cool and bright on February 14th everyone was excited about that the upcoming festivities. Of course, the adults of the world would have to wait just a bit longer then the Hogwarts students. Today was of course a Hogsmeade day so most of the students went about their dates, though Fred had planned his and Aludra's date for later in the evening. Since she had the day to herself with Cho off on a date with Harry, and Marietta doing Merlin knows what, she decided to pamper herself.

Aludra went to the Perfect's bathroom on the fifth floor glad that no one else was around. She shed her clothes and began to fill up the tub with bubbles. The dark haired girl had always enjoyed soaking in the tub since she had been made a perfect, though she rarely had the chance to do so. After a long soak in the tub the sixth year put on her black robe and made her way back to the Ravenclaw dorm room.

Once there she laid out her outfit for the night, sure Fred and her weren't actually going out but to the shrieking shack she still wanted to look good for him. She sat down at her vanity and painted her toe nails and her finger nails a dark purple. Instead of putting a drying spell on her freshly painted nails she carefully thumbed through a copy of the newest Teen Witch.

Once both sets of nails were dry Aludra began to do her hair. Her straightened her dark curls, she then French braided her hair on both sides and tied the two braids together allowing them to create a sort of crown around her head. The rest of her hair hung straight down to her shoulders. Finally she slipped in a matching bra and panty set that was black. She grabbed out a pair of black tights and put them on without much difficulty.

She then pranced over to the bed and looked down at her dress for the night. It was a black open shoulder sleeve dress that had a sliver broach holding the dress up. The wide banded hem would hug her hips so it fit every curve the sixteen year old, while the single drape side enhanced the hem created. Though one shoulder was bare Aludra loved the look of the dress on her. Once she had put it on and she had smoothed it out she whistled at herself she was the picture of sexy but one detail was missing.

She reached under her bed and pulled out her black peep toe high heels. Once they were on she looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. "Well Fred did say to dress nicely." She said to herself with a small laugh. She picked up her wand and charmed herself so to the casual observer she looked to be wearing a t-shirt and jeans. With that she stored her wand under her pillow and went to meet Fred at the shack.

* * *

Fred Weasley was a bundle of nerves as he stood in the Shrieking Shack, while Aludra had spent the day pampering herself he had been turning the old house into a five start restaurant. The fireplace had a warm fire roaring in it, though he had charmed it to flash Fred and Aludra every so often. The floors were no longer the cracked and rotted wood but carefully polished wood. There were no longer stacks of books and plates around the house and he had moved the broken couch into the closet.

There was now a table set with roses and candles. He looked at the clock and saw that Aludra would be there soon. So he quickly changed into a pair of his best black dress pants, a yellow dress shirt, with a black vest that Sirius had let him have during the summer. He poured some wine that he had nicked from The Hog's Head earlier in the month.

He knew that Aludra was a bit obsessed with her French side so he had planned all her favorite French things, including wine. Of course the red-head knew nothing about wine so he just hoped she liked it. He was just placing the cork back into the bottle when he heard the steps creak. He smiled when he saw his girl walk into the room, surprise written all over her face.

"Happy Valentine's day love." Fred said smiling. He moved towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Once he let go he looked her up and down and grinned. "You truly are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"Oh Fred." Aludra said and kissed him, for once not having to stand on tip toe to do so. "Thank you so much, this is beyond my every imagination."

"And you haven't even seen what we have for dinner!" Fred cried and lead his girl friend to the table.

* * *

At the same time that Fred and Aludra were sitting down to their French inspired dinner, their parents were trying to enjoy their own Valentine's Day. Sirius and Ashlynn had left their twins in the very capable hands of Arabella Figg. A woman who though a Squib Ashlynn admired. They had taken off for a Romantic Holiday in Spain, it had been Sirius' idea just to take his wife's mind off certain stressful events.

He had rented a small Bungalow right on the beach of Costa Brava. They had spent the day on the beach, both enjoying sitting in the beach, and splashing around in the water. But now they were sitting down to dinner at Tapas del Mar, a local restaurant. "Merlin this feels odd." Ashlynn said looking around the small dining room.

"Why is that love?" Sirius asked.

Ashlynn smiled as she looked over at her husband. When he had been in Azkaban she had dreamed about moments like these, and it was perfect now. Sirius had dressed in black dress pants but wore a short sleeved blue button down, and had gone without his vest today. "I just used to dream about this very thing, and now it's happening." She said with a smile.

"And it will keep happening love. I will never leave you again." Sirius said as he reached over and took her hand gently. "That much I promise." He couldn't help but adore his wife, sure she had grown older but he still felt like a boy every time he looked at her. She was wearing a light blue dress that really set off her blue eyes.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Sirius." She said though she squeezed his hand gently.

"I can and will keep that promise Ashlynn." He said and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Ashlynn laughed and took back her hand. "Your such a charmer." She said with a grin.

"Does this mean I can convice you to have more babes?" He asked hopefully.

Ashlynn gasped. "Don't you think four is enough? I mean we aren't twenty-one Sirius."

Sirius chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know. I think being a Dad suits me." He said with wide grin.

Ashlynn laughed as she picked up her wine glass and took a sip. She mulled over the question and finally looked at her husband. "Sirius Black, you are a great Dad." She said with a smile. "But I think it's time you got a job!"

* * *

Of course not everyone who spent Valentine's day together was a couple. Naos sat with Shelby in their common room playing with a game of chess. They were just friends but everyone who looked at them assumed they were a couple. In fact a fellow third year Jude had tried to convince them to kiss when they had first started their game. "Can you believe Jude?" Naos asked once their mutual friend was out of earshot. "Why would we want to kiss?"

Shelby shrugged as she studied her next move. "It's like a boy and girl can't just be friends." Naos continued his voice rising a bit. "I mean why would I want to kiss you? There are plenty of girls in this school who have to like me."

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Knight to E-Four." She said then looked up at Naos. "You realize that I'm right here and can hear you correct?"

Naos looked at her. "Yeah, I'm talking to you."

"And you realize I have feelings don't you?"

Naos nodded slowly. "I didn't say anything bad! I mean you are my best friend, why would I want to ruin that by kissing you?" He asked as he furrowed his brow like his father often did.

Shelby sighed and once again rolled her eyes. "I don't Naos. I'm going to bed." With that the girl stormed off.

"Shelby!" He cried. "Shelby!" When she didn't turn around Naos sighed and whispered her name as he knocked over the knight and went to his own dorm room, wondering what was wrong with that girl.

* * *

Molly Weasley was not enjoying her Valentine's day in the least. Arthur had made plans to spend the most romantic night of the year with their son and his current flame, needless to say the red-haired witch was not impressed in the least. The men had made plans to meet at Diagon Alley after work so at the moment Arthur and Molly were briskly walking towards the restaurant Bill had chosen, as they were already late.

"I don't get why you want made plans to meet up with our son on Valentine's Day. We could have easily met this girl any other time of the year." Molly said as she glared at her husband. "It's not like we have money to just throw away Arthur."

"Calm down Molly, Bill has offered to pay. Plus it was his idea, thought it would be a unique experience."Arthur said hoping that his wife would be calm by the time they were seated with their son.

"Seems like a waste of time if you ask me. You know Bill's not going to settle down with this girl." Molly said with a sigh.

" Mollywobbles you haven't even met the girl yet at least give her chance!" Arthur cried.

"Fine, but I swear you will not live this down." With that she pulled open the door and made her way towards her son.

* * *

While Molly and Arthur were rushing towards the restaurant Bill and his current girlfriend, Fleur Delacour were waiting for his parents to join him, and also waiting for a table. "Vat vere you thinking Bill?" Fleur asked leveling her glare at Bill as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's our first Valentine's Day together and you invite your parents?"

Bill smiled and shrugged. "I thought it was a different experience then the normal sleazy Valentine's Day date that most guys give a girl."He said hoping that Fleur would come around and would enjoy the date.

"I still don't get it." She said. "Vhat is romantic with parents? This is our first Valentine's Villiam!"

Bill sighed and shrugged. "It's will still be early enough to do something after dinner. I promise this is going to be night you will never forget."

"It better be." Was all Fleur said.

"Good smile because here come my parents."Bill said and smiled ready for his parents to meet Fleur.

Once Arthur and Molly made it to them Bill hugged his parents then turned to his mum. "Mum this is Fleur Delacour. Fleur this is my Mum Molly." He said grinning.

"We've met." Both women said icy as they both crossed their arms over their chest and glared at each other. Bill and Arthur sighed as the exchanged glances knowing this was going to be a very long night.

* * *

It had taken some bumbling and some missteps but Remus Lupin was starting to get on with his life after the horrible break up with Ashlynn Black. Of course it was to be expected that it would take the man some time to get over Ashlynn they had been together for eleven years, and engaged. Of course she had been cheating on him for most of their engagement with her husband who had recently escaped from prison. But that was now three years in the past he knew that holding out for her had been the wrong reaction to their break up.

Of course it was because of Ashlynn he was on this date, she had set it up. A blind date on Valentine's Day probably wasn't the best choice but beggars couldn't be choosers. After all he was an unemployed werewolf there weren't too many women biting at the bit to get to him. Of course maybe he should be single after all no one should be saddled with him to deal with.

He waited outside the same restaurant the Wesley's had dined at earlier in the evening, looking for someone in a green cloak. He of course was holding a Zinnia, a flower that was red and yellow. He was wearing his best pair of black dress trousers, and a nice pull over tan sweater. They were basically his best clothes. He sighed and looked at his watch the girl was late, and he wondered if she had changed her mind at the last moment, when he saw a flash of a green cloak walking towards him.

* * *

Tonks wasn't sure how she had allowed Ashlynn Black to set her up on a blind date on tonight of all nights. Didn't the women know she was harboring a crush on Remus? Maybe this was Ashlynn's way of saying back off Remus by pushing her into the arms of another man? Could the blonde witch still harbor feelings for Remus even though she was happily married?

She ran a hand through her now blonde locks and left the Auror office knowing she was late, but she had almost forgot the green cloak Ashlynn had lent her for the evening. Of course she was looking for a man holding a Zinnia, like she knew what that was but Ashlynn had insisted these were the tells for the blind dates. Gosh that woman could be so irritating. Tonks herself was tempted to just stand up the date knowing he would be some annoying male that was forced into this because Ashlynn was their boss. She sighed but resigned to go, after all she would hate to be stood up on Valentine's Day.

She arrived at the restaurant and looked around and finally her eyes fell on Remus Lupin, holding a Zinnia. "Merlin Ashlynn you evil witch." She mumbled smoothed out her black pants and shirt suddenly wishing she had changed from work.

The blonde haired witch made her way over to Remus and smiled. "It looks like Ashlynn Black has set us up on a date." She said with a smile as a slight blush came over her face.

Remus blinked seeing Tonks in front of him with blonde hair. "Oh Tonks hello!" He said and handed off the flower. "You look very nice."

"Thanks." She said awkwardly.

"Shall we go sit down?" He asked wondering what the hell Ashlynn was thinking setting him up with a twenty-three year old. He smiled as Tonks responded as they moved out of the cold. At least he could do was buy her dinner and send her on her way, after all it would be nice to be in the company of a good looking female who didn't shudder at his touch.

* * *

Fred and Aludra had finished dinner and were now cuddling watching the fire. Both kept changing the words in the fire, sharing Fred's wand since Aludra hadn't brought her's with her. 'I love you.' Aludra's latest fire writing had said.

Fred smiled and kissed her forehead as he took the wand in his other hand and the fire changed to read. 'I love you more'

This time it was Aludra's turn to smile and kiss Fred on the lips as she took back the wand. 'Prove it.' She wrote and Fred laughed.

"Alright I'll prove it." Fred said and kissed Aludra' deeply. What she didn't notice was that as they kissed Fred slid off the couch and on to one knee. "Keep your eyes closed for a moment." He said as he fumbled into his pocket grabbing out a small box.

"Okay." Aludra said as she sat up wondering what in Merlin's Beard was Fred doing.

She felt Fred take her hand and smiled. "Okay open them." When she opened her dark brown eyes she gasped seeing the ring laying in the box, and Fred down on one knee.

"Aludra Tempest Black, what can I say I've never felt this way you're like a dream come true to me. We may be young but I know in my heart that I will never find anyone that I love more then you. Aludra will you please make me the happiest man in the world by saying yes to this next question?" He paused and looked into her eyes. "Aludra will you marry me?"

Tears ran down Aludra's face, she had never heard Fred talk this way and she was shocked. "Oh my goodness, Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes a million times Fred!" She cried and leaned down and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up with her and swung her around.

After a few blissful moments of kissing and quiet I love you(s) the two pulled apart and Fred retrieved the ring off the floor. "I know it's not much but once George and I get Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes off the ground I'll buy you a better ring." He promised as he slipped it onto her finger.

She gazed down at the ring and waved off the comment. "This is perfect Fred, I wouldn't want any other ring then this one." She said and kissed him once again. They sat in each other's arms for most of the night not caring if anyone was missing them at the time they were together and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Hey guys please remember to review it's 10 seconds out of you day and I'll love you forever! - Lena Knight


	30. Part III Chapter 30

The third years of Gryffindor house shuffled into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in dreaded silence. Everyone of them hated Umbridge, but most especially Naos Sirius Black hated the pig nosed woman more than anyone. She had been ruthless to Naos, and the third year didn't know how much more he could handle. Aludra had lucked out by dropping Defense before Midterm, but Naos had to listen to her little quips day in and day out about his family, his father, and most especially his mother.

Naos dropped into his seat next to Shelby who was still a bit upset over Valentine's Day, but she had to get over it soon right? He put his wand into the bag and pulled out the heavy textbook, it landed with a thud on the desk. "Silence!" Umbridge snapped even though no one was talking. "Today we are going to learn a new spell..." Naos began to zone out, it wasn't until the woman dressed in pink was standing in front of him did he notice that everyone was staring at him.

"Just like his good for nothing father. He should be locked away still, escaping prison is a crime!" Umbridge was saying. She snapped her fingers in his face "The Blacks must all be lazy and stupid, it's no surprise with a mother likes yours. Your sister couldn't hack it either she dropped this class. Like I said la..."

"Shut up!" Naos snapped. No one talked about his family that way.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge asked arching a brow.

"You heard me you bitch, I'm so tired of you talking down to me. My family will always be better then you!" He yelled.

"Detention Mr. Black!"

"Well you shouldn't be talking about his family that way!" Shelby said looking at her Professor.

"Detention Miss. Andrews! Both of you better quit or I'll give the whole class detentions." Umbridge glowered at the two. She wondered how either dared to talk back to her now! "Are you done?"

"Yes Ma'am." Both mumbled looking down at their texts.

"You didn't have to do that." Naos whispered once Umbridge went to scold another student.

Shelby brushed her brown hair behind her ear as she shrugged and smiled. "It's really no big deal I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Naos smiled a bit glad that Shelby was back to talking to him. "Of course I would have Shelby." With that the two turned back to their text books dreading the Detention they knew they would be facing soon.

* * *

Two days later Naos and Shelby both sat at the Gryffindor table with words carved into their hands. Shelby's said, _I must not speak out of turn_, while Naos' said _Using profane words will get me nowhere. _Both sentences were red and angry looking, and Naos' seemed to be unable to clot properly, any time he bumped it, it began to bleed again. It probably came from the fact that Umbridge had made him write the line six hundred times.

"Naos keep your hand wrapped up." Shelby said handing over a handkerchief.

"It just makes it irritated." Naos said putting the handkerchief over the sentence. He winced when he tightened it and could see the red staining the cloth. The detention had been the night before he was sure he had bled all over his bed most of the night. He sighed when he saw Fred and Aludra heading towards the table. He knew his sister was very protective of him so he quickly stuffed his hand under the table, but knew it was too late.

Aludra had seen the white handkerchief stained red with blood, she plopped down and looked over at her younger brother. "Let me see your hand." She demanded.

Naos shakily held out his hand, and his sister carefully unwound the stained cloth. "Why is it still bleeding?" She asked with a gasp at his hand.

"We've tried everything it's just not clotting." Shelby said with a frown.

"Come with me." She said deathly quietly. She had only talked that way a few times in her life, and it made Naos nervous.

Aludra scanned the staff table and noticed that Umbridge was not seated there, meaning she was taking breakfast in her office. She grabbed Naos' uninjured hand and dragged him along until they got to the room Aludra had always loved until now, the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. She didn't bother knocking she just entered the office and saw Umbridge drop her jaw in mid-chew, no one ever entered her office without knocking.

"Professor." Aludra said her mouth setting into a deep line. "I understand your method of punishment, what I don't understand is why this is still bleeding." She said shoving Naos' dripping hand in her face. Aludra smiled when a few drops of blood dripped into the desk.

"Well it looks as if your youngest brother hasn't taken care of the wound Miss. Black." Umbridge said not meeting the student's eyes but staring at the blood on the desk.

"Oh no Professor. My brother is good with healing small wounds. If he can't heal this I believe it is your fault." Aludra snapped.

"Do not take that tone with me Miss. Black."

"Oh I'll do whatever I want, you heal my brother's hand now." She said once again waving Naos' hand around, leaving droplets of blood everywhere. "Or I'll take him to Dumbledore right away. Then I'll write a letter to my mother, and she is not one to be messed with."

"Are you threatening me?" Umbridge asked finally looking up at Aludra.

"I am doing much more than that." Aludra said. "That's a promise. Once my mother gets word of this she'll be beyond angry. She may follow the proper channels, but knowing my mother's temper it'll probably be more of a come here and curse you in some way shape or form."

Umbridge gulped she had heard of Ashlynn Black's temper and knew she was a proficient dueler. She pulled open her drawer and handed Naos a jar. "If you had gone to see Madam Pomfery she would have been able to heal it." She snapped.

"Student's shouldn't have to worry about going to see the nurse after a detention." Aludra yelled.

"Miss. Black just because you are not my student doesn't mean you won't be serving a detention for barging into my office."

"That's fine." Aludra said and stormed away.

"Al you didn't have to do that." Naos said once they were far enough away.

"Yes I did. Or you would have just kept bleeding all day, and no Black will show such weakness." She said it with a smile and Naos knew then that his sister was just waiting for a chance to threaten Umbridge. Aludra smiled again and hugged her brother's shoulders then returned to the Great Hall.

* * *

_ T_he school was abuzz with the interview Harry gave to Rita. The Quibbler was the hottest underground thing at the moment. Aludra herself had a copy tucked in her bag, of course it was charmed to look like a normal school book. In fact she had been reading it in full view of Umbridge, who had smiled at the now forming scar the said, I shall not threaten adults.

The detention had been well worth it especially since Ashlynn Black was now complaining to the minster very loudly about child abuse from his lap dog. For some reason she hadn't given Aludra another detention after finding her and Fred holding hands and she believe the Minster had told Umbridge the Black children were off limits.

Aludra sat down at the Ravenclaw table for lunch and smiled at Cho. "Do you go it?" She asked hopefully.

Aludra nodded at her friend and dug in her bag. "You realize this is what Harry was doing on the day of your failed date right?" She asked as she slid over the charmed magazine.

Cho frowned, the two had not spoken about the date since the first (and last) time they had. "Oh." was all Cho said before she opened the magazine and began to read.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was once again gathered in the Kitchen, (the only place big enough for everyone now). Everyone but Snape and Dumbledore had arrived so right now it was dull roar of small conversations. Tonks, Ashlynn, and Molly had a copy of the Quibbler out and all were reading over it quickly. However, occasionally Tonks would look over at Remus, who after their great Valentine's Day date had seemed to be avoiding her.

At the same time Sirius, Remus, Bill and Charlie were all involved in a debate of the best dueling spells. What Tonks wasn't catching was Remus' own glances over at her. Yes, he had been avoiding her but it was for her own good. She was far too young for him, and being tied down to a werewolf was never good.

The door opened and Snape made his way into the Kitchen. He made his way towards Ashlynn, who promptly hugged him. Everyone looked at the two through silted eyes, most especially Sirius. No one could understand how Ashlynn and Snape could be friends. Snape was the exact opposite of the warm and loving Ashlynn. Many forgot Ashlynn had once been just as cold and hard as Snape was now. The Potters and Sirius had cured her of it.

Sirius shook his head as Snape and Ashlynn began to whisper to each other. He wondered what the hell his wife was thinking of. Sure Snape was to be trusted as per Dumbledore's orders but the bat-like Snape would show his true colors soon enough.

Bill Weasley watched them his eyes narrowing some as Ashlynn chuckled at something Snape said. They were too chummy for Bill and he disliked it very much. He was not sure why he did. He sighed, ready to get the meeting over with.

Ashlynn patted Snape on the shoulder and insisted he sit while she finished getting the meal ready. Molly and she always had dinner prepared for meetings; it made it quieter while Dumbledore began the meeting. The two had just finished everything and the table was set when the door swung open and in walked Dumbledore. Another Order of the Phoenix meeting was underway.


	31. Part III Chapter 31

Aludra smiled as her wolf prowled around the room. Patronuses were what they were working on and Aludra loved that hers was a wolf. It was cool. Naos had giggled when he realized his was a phoenix that was currently fluttering around the room. Fred smiled as Audra lost concentration. "What was your happy memory love?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know Valentine's Day." Aludra replied with a laugh as the door to the Room of Requirement opened. Aludra watched as a house elf rushed over to Harry. Fred was about to say something when Aludra held up a finger.

"Hi, Dobby!" Harry said, "What are you - what's wrong?" Dobby was shaking and the rest of the DA fell silent along with Aludra. The few patronuses faded away.

"Harry Potter, sir . . ." Dobby squeaked. "Harry Potter, sir . . . Dobby has come to warn you . . . but the house-elves have been warned not to tell. . ." Dobby then ran towards the wall, while Harry moved to grab him. A few people let out squeaks of fear before Harry grabbed Dobby.

"What's happened, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter . . . she . . . she..." Dobby hit himself hard on the nose.

"Who is she Dobby?" Harry asked then his eyes widened. "Umbridge?"

Dobby nodded as he tried to bang his head off Harry's knees. "What about her? Dobby - she hasn't found out about this - about us - about the DA?"

Everyone could read the answer in the elf's stricken face. "Is she coming?"

Dobby let out a howl, and began beating his bare feet hard on the floor. "Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Harry looked around the motionless, terrified people. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"

Aludra grabbed Naos by the scruff and forced him through the door. "Library." She told him and Shelby. She then turned to Fred who grabbed her hand and the two disappeared into a secret passageway. "Well that's the last meeting." Fred murmured as George and Angelina joined them.

Aludra sighed and shook her head. "I just hope no one got caught."

"How do you think they found out?" Angelina asked, as Fred began leading the way down the passageways.

"Who knows? I'm sure we will find out soon." George said.

They stopped at a split in the passageways. "I'll walk Aludra to Ravenclaw and see you guys back in our commons." Fred said with a sigh.

* * *

Dumbledore was gone, Dumbledore was gone and Umbridge was Headmistress by Educational Decree number twenty-eight. The knowledge of those few things left Aludra with a shiver down her spine. Yet, when she came to her dorm room, she found Cho in tears.

"Cho what is it?" Aludra asked.

"Oh Aludra it's absolutely horrendous!" Cho cried, as she raced in Aludra's arms. Aludra sat stunned and patted her best friends back slowly.

"It's okay Cho, Dumbledore is going to come back soon and Umbridge's reign will be ended." Aludra said. She assumed that was why Cho was crying after all what else could be so horrendous that it would have the usually clear-headed Cho in tears.

"Oh phoey! I don't care about that old goat! I care about what the little witch has done to poor Marietta!" Cho almost screamed as she flung herself on the bed closest to her.

Aludra's eyes narrowed. She knew Marietta had turned in the D.A., but she didn't know what 'the little witch' had done to her. "Well what's wrong with the drama queen now?" Aludra asked suddenly uninterested. She didn't really care what had happened to the girl.

"She has these horrible boils all over her face and it spells out sneak! None of the Professors know how to un-jinx her! She simply has to wait until the jinx wears off!" Cho said her voice rising in anger.

Aludra shrugged. "That will teach her to not tattle on anyone."

"Aludra! What Hermione did was horrid! She shouldn't have jinxed the paper!" Cho said getting up to look at her friend, shock written all over her face.

"I think it was brilliant!" Aludra said with a roll of her eyes.

"Aludra, how could you? Her mum works for the Ministry. Umbridge could've gotten her fired." Cho cried unhappily.

"So? My mum works for the Ministry too. Yet, I don't have sneak across my face. In fact my Mum would love it if they fired her for something so silly! Marietta needs to learn to keep her mouth shut!" Aludra said.

"Your just as horrid as them Aludra Black! I wish you weren't in this dorm!" Cho screamed.

Aludra laughed and rolled her eyes again. "Cho get over it, Marietta is annoying and apparently so are you!" With that, Aludra turned on her heel and walked out of her dorm in Ravenclaw, wishing she had been in Gryffindor.

* * *

Fred entered the Shrieking Shack, loaded down with Butterbeers and cauldron cakes. Aludra was already there in the bed she had charmed reading her Potions book. "Are you sleeping here?" Fred asked surprised. She had always been the one to insist that they had to stay in their dorms instead of here.

"Damn right! I can't stand Cho at the moment." Aludra said, as she patted the bed next to her. "Join me?"

"Already there." Fred said as he dived into the bed. "Did you enjoy the fireworks today?"

"Yes I did love." Aludra said as she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You are going to have so many orders for those."

"Good, I'm going to have to be rich to take care of you and our brood of children." the red-headed boy said.

Aludra laughed and snuggled next to her fiancée. She still wasn't used to calling Fred that but she loved it. "Brood of children? You act as if we are going to have twenty children."

"We will, you will say yes one of these times." Fred said with a wink.

"In your dreams Freddie."

Fred laughed heartily as he brushed Aludra's hair out of her face. "Ready for bed?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." She said as she put her book on the table next to her.

* * *

Naos glared at Shelby and Jude as Shelby giggled at something the boy had said. Why was she hanging out with Jude? Why was she giggling at something Jude had said? Why couldn't Shelby be over here laughing at something he had said? He sighed as he slammed his Defense Book closed. There was no sense in trying to get any work done while Shelby and Jude were carrying on like they were!

Naos crossed his arms as he tried to listen to what the two were talking about. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. "Hey Shelby!" he called to her. She looked up and smiled at Naos.

"What's up Naos?" She asked.

"Want to go on a ride before curfew?" He asked hopefully.

"Only if I can steer!"

"Of course you can."

"Then what are you waiting for Black?" Shelby cried slamming her book and shoving it into her book bag.


	32. Part III Chapter 32

Since the fight with Cho about Marietta Aludra had been spending all of her free time with Fred, she often spent nights in the shack, and when she couldn't she usually slept on the couches in the Ravenclaw common room instead of her dorm room. Today, was yet another day like that. Aludra, Fred, George, and Angelina had taken over a small room near the Gryffindor tower, because no matter what Fred tried, he couldn't get Aludra into the tower.

It had been a long unused room when Fred and George had found it, and was positive that only the ghosts new it existed anymore. Very few people knew this was where the four spent most of their time, the one person who did was Ginny. Fred said they could count on Ginny to not tell anyone where they were currently hiding. That day Fred and George were working on Fireworks, while Aludra and Angelina were playing chess, when the three knock cycle sounded on the door.

Knock-knock-knock, two beats passed, knock-knock-knock. Fred waved his wand and the door opened revealing none other than Ginny. "Hey Gin." Aludra said as Angelina cried. "Ginny!"

"Hey Al, Angelina." Ginny said with a nod as she entered the small room and shut the door.

The redhead was just sitting down on the couch when George asked, "What brings you here sister," as he glanced up from his fireworks.

"I was just talking to Harry and he seems a bit down." Ginny began looking down at her nails.

"Oh yeah? Why now?" Fred asked as she rocked back on his chair.

"Yeah, he needs to talk to Sirius and of course that's impossible." Ginny said, as Aludra and Angelina smirked at each other. They both knew the word impossible would get twin's attention. Right on cue, both set down their wands and looked over at their sister.

"We are listening.," the two said in unison, twin grins eating their faces.

* * *

Fred and George had waited to leave the small room until they knew Harry would be in the common room. When they did leave Angelina and Aludra left to get dinner with plans to meet back up there in an hour or so. Both couples left with a chaste kiss and quick smiles on their faces.

Fred snuck up behind Harry and whispered. "Hey." Harry turned towards him. "Ginny's had a word with us about you." Fred said as he stretched out his legs on the table. "She says you need to talk to Sirius?"

"What?" said Hermione sharply.

"Yeah. . .yeah, I thought I'd like -"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Hermione straighten up and looking at them as if she couldn't believe what they were saying. "With Umbridge grouping around in the fires an frisking all the owls?"

"Well we think we can find a way around that," said George, stretching and smiling. "It's a simple matter of causing a diversion. Now, you might have noticed that we have been rather quiet on the mayhem front during the Easter holidays?"  
"What was the point, we asked ourselves, of disrupting leisure time?" contuined Fred. "No point at atll, we answered ourselves. And of course we'd have messed up peoples studying too, which would be the very last thing we'd want to do. But it's business as usual from tomorrow. And if we're going to be causing a bit of an uproar why not do so that Harry can have his chat with Sirius?"

At the end of the chat it was decided that Fred and George would set the diversion just after lessons in the corridor of Gregory the Smarmy's.

* * *

Aludra gave Fred a kiss the next afternoon at five, smacked his butt and said. "Go cause some mayhem." If she had known he wouldn't be coming back tonight she would've said 'I love you' or a hundred other things. She probably would've begged him not to do what he was about to do but hindsight is twenty-twenty of course.

Just a half hour later she and the rest of the school were gathered in the entrance hall just like the night Trelawney had been sacked. Students were standing all around the walls in a great ring. Professors and ghosts were scattered around the crowd most hanging back. Prominent among the onlookers were members of the Inquisitorial Squad, who were all looking exceptionally pleased with themselves, and Peeves, who was bobbing overhead, gazed down upon Fred and George, who stood in the middle of the floor with the unmistakable look of two people who had just been cornered.

"So!" Umbridge said triumphantly, "So. . . you think it's amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah." Fred said looking back up at her without the slightest sign of fear.

Aludra sighed as Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge. "I've got the form Headmistress. I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting...Oh let me do it now..."

"Very good Arugs," she said. "You two," she went on, gazing down at Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. " I don't think we are." He turned to his twin. "George, I think we've outgrown full time education."

Aludra gasped, she wanted to scream but Angelina gripped her hand. "Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself." said George lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asked.

"Definitely." said George.

And before Umbridge could say a word, they raised their wands and said together, "Accio Brooms!"

The brooms flew into the room one still trailing the heavy chain and iron peg with which Umbridge has fastened them to the wall. "We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George mounting his own.

Fred looked over the students and smiled. "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp as demostrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three Diagon Alley - Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes our new premises!" Fred cried.

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat!' George added, pointing at Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves." Fred said and Peeves swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to applause from the students below and sped out of the open doors into the glorious sunset.

* * *

Aludra sat in the small room near Gryffindor tower, Angelina had long since gone to bed. Of course, the twins were gone so it was just the sixth year alone in the room. She had dramatically changed it in the bit of time the twins were gone. There worktables were gone, all that they were looking for was packed up ready to be sent to them, and Aludra was currently penning a very nasty letter to Fred.

After all Fred had just left her without any one besides Angelina to spend time with. How could they just leave them that easily? Was Fred ready to get married? She hated that he had left and knew that with Umbridge reading all the letters correspondence would be hard for Fred and her. After all, he was probably at the Orders headquarters.

She sighed and shook her head. It was past curfew and with Umbridge's squad, most likely patrolling the corridors, she waved her wand and a bed was ready for her to sleep. She would send Fred the package and letter the next day, no need getting a detention after all her hand was just healing from the last time.

Aludra was glad that as a sixth year she need not worry about O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s. Her exams were relatively stress free, in fact the biggest stressor in the sixth year's life was the fact that she was still fighting with Cho and the traitor. She had sat her last exam on Wednesday afternoon and now had Thursday and Friday to herself.

Of course was a bit nervous that McGonagall was gone, taken to St. Mungo's due to being stunned by that horrid woman, Umbridge. Hagrid had been sacked now Aludra was sure there wasn't a staff member she could now trust a hundred percent.

The fifth years were sitting for their O.W.L and Naos had his Defense Exam today, Aludra spent most of her day out on the grounds. She just happened to be walking by the Great Hall, where the OWLs were being held, when Professor Tofty dragged Harry out of the Great Hall.

Aludra watched in shock as Harry insisted he just fell asleep, her eyes narrowed, she may not be the closest person to Harry but she knew him, and she knew he was lying. As soon as the Professor was gone, Harry began to rush up the steps, Aludra called. "Oy Harry!" She called causing the younger boy to pause.

"Yes?" he asked sort of impatiently.

"Where are you going?" Aludra asked as she met him on the steps.

"The hospital wing, I need to see Professor McGonagll." Harry said not meeting the black haired witch's eyes.

"They took her to St. Mungo's this morning, Harry." Aludra said softly.

His eyes widened and he began to move back towards the Great Hall, he needed Hermione and Ron. "What's wrong?" Aludra asked as the bell range and everyone poured out of the Great Hall.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you ill?"

"Come with me." Harry said quickly. "Come on, I've got to tell you something..." he paused looking back at Aludra and motioned for her to come along too.

The black haired boy led them along the first floor corridor, peering through doorways, and at last found an empty classroom into which he fived, closing the door behind the other three the moment they were inside and leaning against it, facing them.

"Voldemort's got Sirius."

"What?" Aludra cried. Why would Voldemort want her father?

"How'd you -?"

"Saw it. Just now. When I fell asleep in the exam."

"But - but where? How?" said Hermione, whose face was white. Aludra's strength faltered and she sank into the closest chair.

"I dunno how," said Harry. "But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls, and they're at the end of row ninety-seven. He's trying to torture Sirius to get whatever he wants from there...He's torturing him...Says he'll end up killing him..."

"Oh Merlin." Aludra cried.

"How are we going to get there?" he asked them.

"Get there?" Ron asked.

"Get to the Department of Mysteries so we can rescue Sirius!" Harry said loudly.

Aludra had raced to the owlery when the plans had been formed, Aludra would owl her parents, and the Harry would get the knife and the invisibility cloak from the Gryffindor tower. Yet, things were not to go as planned. Aludra sent the owl to the old house, which had a charm, would then forward it on to Grimmuld Place without Umbridge seeing the real address. Ashlynn had set it up as soon as Umbridge had implanted her search and seizure of incoming and outgoing mail for the Black, Weasley, and Potter children.

The problem was both Orion and Gemmy had come down with a very nasty case of Scrofungulus. Thus, the two elder Blacks were at St. Mungo's when Aludra's owl arrived and Harry spoke to Kreacher in the fire.

Things of course took an even worst turn when Umbridge caught Harry, and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad caught Aludra, Naos, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

Now the group was sitting in Umbridge's office watching, all of them itching to go on most importantly move on to save Sirius. "So, Potter" she said. "You stationed lookouts around my office, had Aludra Black send an owl to her mother, and sent this buffoon," she nodded at Ron, and Malfoy laughed even louder, "to tell me the poltergeist was wreaking havoc in the Transfiguration department when I knew perfectly well that he was busy smearing ink on the eyepieces of all the school telescopes. Mr. Filch having just informed me."

"Clearly, it was very important for you to talk to somebody. Was it Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone. . ." Malfoy and a few of the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad laughed some more at that.

"It's none of your business who I talk to," he snarled.

Umbridge's slack face seemed to tighten.

"Very well," she said in her most dangerous and falsely sweet voice. "Very well, Mr. Potter...I offered you the chance to tell me freely. You refused. I have no alternative but to force you. Draco - fetch Professor Snape."

It took a few moments but soon enough Malfoy entered the room, closely followed by Snape. "You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" said Snape, looking around at all the pairs of struggling students with an expression of complete indifference.

"Ah, Professor Snape, "said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up again. "Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please."

"You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter," he said, surveying her coolly through his greasy curtains of black hair. "Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient."

Umbridge flushed.

"You can make some more, can't you?" she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish as it always did when she was furious.

"Certaintly," said Snape, his lip curling. "It takes a full moon cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month."

"A month?" squawked Umbridge, swelling toadishly. "A month? But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!"

"Really?" said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked around at Harry. "Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules."

His cold, dark eyes were boring into Harry's, who met his gaze unflinchingly, concentrating hard on what he had seen in his dream, willing Snape to read his mind, to understand...

"I wish to interrogate him!" repeated Umbridge angrily, and Snape looked away from Harry back into her furiously quivering face. "I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!"

"I have already told you," said Snape smoothly, "that I have no further stocks of Veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter - and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did - I cannot help you. The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling. . ."

"You are on probation!" shrieked Professor Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. "You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!"

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave. "He's got Padfoot!" Harry suddenly shouted. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it is hidden!"

Snape stopped with his hand on Umbridge's door handle.

"Padfoot?" cried Professor Umbridge, looking eagerly from Harry to Snape. "What is Padfood? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?"

Snape looked around at Harry. His face was inscrutable. Harry could not tell whether he had understood or not, but he did not dare speak more plainly in front of Umbridge.

"I have no idea," said Snape coldly. "Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage." With that he closed the door behind him with a snap.

* * *

Things happened very quickly for Aludra, one moment Harry was about to be placed under the Cruciatus Curse, the next Harry and Hermione were leading Umbridge out of the office. Finally, the rest of the DA had escaped and were now on their way to find Harry and Hermione.

They found the pair covered in blood yet there was no time to explain. Soon it was decided that going with the trio were Naos, Neville, Luna, and of course Aludra. Neither Naos nor Aludra could see the Thestrals, which made the trip all the more nerve wrecking.

The large group landed and Aludra gripped her wand ready to find her father. She wouldn't lose him again. No way, no how. Her Mum was finally happy and she wouldn't let the twins grow up without knowing Sirius Black.


End file.
